Empty Heart, Meet Aching Heart
by F-ckthesystem125
Summary: His heart felt empty of emotions. Her heart was full of anger and sorrow. He murdered her father. She wants revenge. When they meet...then what? Rated T for now. May change later. I don't own One Punch Man. It belongs to ONE.
1. When It All Began!

A/N: Gonna say this at first. Love the series. Can't quite figure out at what point this story takes place. Still, hope you all like it.

* * *

The rain fell across what used to be part of a bustling city. It seemed to soothe the two figures, and man and a woman, standing in the middle of the destruction, despite the torrent of anger and hatred around them.

"KILL IT! DESTROY THAT MONSTER!"

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! AREN'T YOU A HERO?!"

"THAT _THING_ CAN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE!"

Surrounding the two figures were both heroes and civilians, the latter of which who were now homeless. Both groups were angry and shouting at the top of their lungs about the destruction, but their words seemed to fall on deaf ears. One figure, a bald man clad in a yellow jumpsuit, reds boots and gloves, and long white cape, said nothing as he looked at the woman in his arms. She was covered in wounds that ranged from fresh burns and bruises, to deep cuts and bleeding gashes, with her hands dripping with blood.

"You!" cried out an angry voice as someone finally decided to approach them. "Step away from her! Now!"

"Huh? Why?"

"If not for her, this city and the others would still be standing!" shouted the man, his eyes a piercing red. "We should've killed her when she first came here!"

-3 months ago, When it all began-

-Hero Association HQ-

Sitch was inside his office looking outside the window down at the newly made H.A. HQ, a hard frown on his face. Once again, the topic of Madam Shibabawa's 'End of the World Prediction' had been shortened during a meeting so as to make room for other priorities, such as 'What name should be given to this hero' and such.

"Why is no one taking this seriously?" he asked himself. "Madam Shibabawa's predictions are never wrong, yet so many seem to taking her final prediction too lightly." He stared down at the scrap of paper in his hands, the words 'THE EARTH IS IN TROUBLE' written out on it. He had already assembled nearly all of the S-Class heroes to an emergency meeting so as to put them all on alert, but that did not quell his fears. With a sigh, he put the paper and closed his eyes in thought. He hoped that, when the time came, they would be ready for whatever was coming. Sadly, that time may have come sooner than he would think. Without warning, alarms began to go off through the HQ, sending everyone into a panic.

"What's going on?!" Sitch yelled through his earpiece. He listened to the report before his eyes widened in horror.

"Sir?! Are you there?!" came a voice over the earpiece.

"Say again?" he finally responded in an almost inaudible tone.

"Long range orbital scans have picked up an unidentified craft heading towards Earth! The current trajectory of the spacecraft puts it in the path of City V! Estimated time of arrival is 17 minutes!"

-City V-

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE HERO ASSOCIATION!" came a woman's voice over the loudspeakers scattered throughout City V. "EMERGENCY EVACUATION WARNING! THE THREAT LEVEL IS DRAGON! ALL CITIZENS, PLEASE EVACUATE TO A SAFE DISTANCE!" All C-Class and B-Class heroes were currently helping the panicking citizens safely leave the city while City V's A-Class heroes waited nearby the estimated landing zone, which was a large field near the city, ready to attack the aliens should they turn hostile. Or at the very least keep them preoccupied long enough for the S-Class heroes to arrive and take care of them. The photos that were taken of the craft showed that, though drastically smaller than the one that destroyed City A, was still quite large.

"It should be within sight any moment now." said an Association grunt as he and others all looked towards the sky.

"THERE!" cried out another man holding a pair of binoculars. Everyone turned their gaze to the part of the sky the man was looking at before gasping in shock. Though a tiny dot to the naked eye, there was no mistaking it the ship in the sky.

-At H.A. HQ-

"We have visual conformation!" one of the on-sight Association workers reported through the line to the HQ. All those present were listening intently to the report as they gazed at the screen showing the far off spaceship up close. "What are y-" came the same voice before it was replaced by another voice.

"This is the XMO Mk V Cruiser. Requesting permission to land." came a female voice.

"What?! Who is this?!" yelled an Association worker with a scruffy beard.

"The ship in the sky that you are all watching." said the voice in irritation. "We wish to land. Do we have permission or not?!" Nobody at the HQ knew how to respond to that. Neither he, nor his bespecaled knew what to do at this point. If they turn their request down, they could simply fire upon them from their ship. And if they did grant permission, they could wipe out everyone in the vicinity before moving on and attacking everything else.

"Let them land." Everyone turned to an female Association Executive that was standing near the door. "If they're asking for permission, then their intentions may not be malevolent. We have teams and heroes in place should they try something. Plus, Child Emperor arrived moments ago, and other S-Class heroes are already on their way." The worker's stare hardened before answering the voice.

"Permission granted. Here are the coordinates."

* * *

A/N: And that's all I have for the first chapter. If anyone has a good design in mind for the ship, I wish for permission to use it since I haven't got any good ideas of my own. Also, at what point should this story take place? Before, during, or after the incident with Garou?


	2. The Daughter of Boros!

A/N: And here we are with the second chapter. As for the ship, I'm gonna just wing it. Also, I'ved decided to have this story begin after Saitama beat Garou, so spoilers if you haven't read the Web-comic.

* * *

Everyone watched as the ship slowly descended into the designated field. They all got a good look at it when it finally touched down. Child Emperor immediately observed every detail of the ship. It's size was about 1/20 of the first ship that came. It had the familiar color and slight design of it's larger counterpart, though it seemed to have been built for speed rather than power, which was shown by the four enormous engines that were mounted to the back, two on each side, with a fifth built into the ship between the two pairs of primary engines. The wings were slicked back for aerodynamics, with a few panels that opened for the weapon systems to emerge from. And opening up on the bottom was a ramp that descended before touching down on the Earth, a large shadown appearing to come down before an imposing figure followed. The tension was suffocatingly thick as everyone got ready for anything to happen.

'Here it comes.' Child Emperor thought as a far off camera crew was filming everything.

-H.A. HQ-

"Oh? Is that why Genos was called off so suddenly?" said Saitama as he was watching the live news feed of the alien ship landing. "Wonder if he'll be alright."

"Whatcha watchin'?" asked Saitama's 'pet' Black Sperm.

"An alien ship just landed near City V." Saitama replied like it was nothing.

"Aliens? Like the ones that blew up City A?!" B.S. asked in shock. There wasn't anyone, human or monster, that didn't know about a random alien ship blasting an entire city to rubble. 'This is not good! Glad I live here now with this powerhouse of a human!' he thought as Overgrown Rover nudged Saitama's arm, a ball in his mouth.

"Well, the ship looks the same, but smaller." said Saitama as he gently threw the ball across the room, his eyes not leaving the T.V. "Well, if they try anything, I'll step in."

"Why aren't you stepping in now?" B.S. asked as Rover brought the ball to him this time.

"Last time aliens visited, they just went and destroyed a city. These guys haven't fired a single shot." Saitama explained. "Oh? Looks like they're coming out." The two of them watched the feed as a few aliens began to walk out of the ship. The first alien walked down the ramp before standing off to the left side. I looked to be roughly ten feet tall and six feet wide. It's body was bulging with muscles under it's beige skin, with red veins visible to all. It had no nose on it's scowling face, deep sunken purple eyes, and wore nothing but a simple loincloth.

"Is that the leader?" B.S. asked as he munched on some dog food.

"Dunno. More are coming out." Saitama said as another figure came out and next to the ramp opposite of the first one. Not much could be seen since it was wearing a long robe that had a deep mahogany color to it, aside from the fact that it was 2/3 the size of the first alien. The only viewable pieces to the alien were it's purple hands that held eight fingers each, and two long tendrils that came from under it's hood and reached to it's waist.

"What about that one?" B.S. asked. "That the leader?"

"Looks like one of those wizards that you play as on one of King's games." Saitama mused. He hummed in thought as the last alien came out. "Huh?"

"Hey, it's a chick this time!" B.S. blurted out. Judging by the body shape, it was definitely a female. She was the shortest of three, though was still a little taller than most of the humans that were shown in the video feed a little earlier. Her clothing consisted of an orange leather top that was stretched over her torso, a pair of blue, puffy blue harem pants, and open toed sandals with a jewel connected to the straps of each one. She had lime green skin, long red hair that spiked up everywhere, pointed ears, and...a single large eye in the middle of her face, right above her nose and mouth. "Think she's the leader? If those two other ones are stepping aside, then maybe...Hey, what's up?" he asked when he noticed Saitama concentrating on the screen. His eyes were scanning her face as if trying to remember something.

'That one looks kind of like...'

-At the landing sight-

Everyone was frozen as the alien woman's feet touched the dirt. Her single eye sweeped over the crowd of heroes, as if scanning them. She sighed as she closed her eye before Child Emperor stepped forward.

'This one is small, but is stronger than some of the others.' she thought as she looked down at the young hero. "And you are?"

"I'm Child Emperor." he answered as he looked up at the alien woman.

"Emperor, huh?" the woman mused, a small smile tugging at her lips. "So, would you be this planet's ruler?"

"Nah. It's my hero name." he replied. "And who are you?"

"Hey brat!" the beige alien snarled. "If you ain't here to fight us, then piss off!"

"What'd you call me?!" C.E. snarled right back.

"That's enough." the alien woman said as she raised her hand to calm the bigger alien. "Remember why we came here, Svoneh." The larger alien glared at C.E. before stepping back and grumbling. "You'll have to forgive him. We've been cooped up on this ship for awhile now, and everyone's been on each other's nerves."

"So, there's more of you inside that ship?" Child Emperor asked, his anger only slightly present.

"Indeed. As for my name, I am Eyonae." the alien woman answered.

"I see. And why'd you come to our planet?" he asked. While the two conversed, the camera crew had gotten a little closer to try and hear what was being said. The nearby heroes were also conversing amongst themselves.

"To find this planet's strongest being." Eyonae answered.

"The strongest? For what reason?" Emperor asked. Everyone stopped speaking to hear her answer. She glared at the boy with hatred in her bloodshot eye, a scowl spreading across her face.

"To avenge the murder of my father, The Dominator of the Universe! Boros!"

* * *

A/N: I have no clue if the ship is good enough. Or the names and descriptions I used.


	3. Waiting to Fight

-Genos-

Genos had left for City V right after the Hero Association called him about the alien spacecraft, his mind racing with many questions.

'Do these aliens have any connections with those that destroyed City A? If so, are they here for revenge? Or are they here for something else entirely?' These and many other questions went through his mind before he finally saw the ship in the distance, along with other heroes and people from the H.A. "Target acquired!" he said as he touched down, shocking everyone around him. He glared at the ship as he began powering up his incineration cannon, his palms already beginning to glow. 'So many lifeforms are on board. I may be able to wipe them all out in one-'

"Demon Cyborg! Wait!" cried out one of the H.A. workers as he ran in front of the Class-S hero, startling the young cyborg. "We've recieved orders not to attack!"

"Is that so?" Genos asked as he powered down his weapons. "Tell me what's happening?"

"Well, as you can see, aliens have visited Earth again." the man began. "They asked for permission to land, and the Hero Assiciation gave the okay. The leader and two other aliens walked out, where the leader stated her demands."

"And what was the leader's demands?" Genos asked.

"Well...she requested to meet the one that destroyed her father." the man replied.

"Her father?" Genos said in confusion.

"Yes. She said he was someone called Boros, the Dominator of the Universe."

"I see." Genos said as his view shifted back to the ship for a moment before returning to the man. "And where are they now?"

"The aliens? Well, the three that left are being escorted to the H.A. HQ." No sooner did he say that did Genos take off once again. As he sped off towards H.A. HQ, he pulled out his phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Master!"

"Oh, hey Genos. Have you heard about the aliens that landed?" Saitama asked from the other end of the line.

"Yes. I was just at the landing site! Master, I believe that the leader may be here for you." Genos informed him.

"Is this about what the news heard that one alien say about avenging her father?" Saitama asked.

"Indeed. I'm heading back to the Hero Association HQ." Genos said. "The leader and two other lifeforms are being taken there as we speak."

"Really? Guess I'll go and greet them." Saitama spoke up before the line went dead.

"Master? Master Saitama?!" Genos yelled before hanging up and continuing to run in silence.

-With Saitama-

After hanging up, Saitama proceeded to get dressed in his hero uniform.

"You leaving?" B.S. asked him.

"Yeah. The aliens are coming here, so I'll fight them." Saitama answered as if he was doing something mundane like getting milk.

"R-Really?" B.S. asked hesitantly, a bead of sweat running down his white face. "Well, have fun." he said as he waved Saitama off. 'Crap! Why here?! Can't they have a meeting _away_ from here? If this guy and that alien chick fight here, I doubt this place will stay standing.' B.S. thought as he munched on more dog food, earning a growling whimper of hunger from Overgrown Rover. "Ah, shut up! It's all anyone feeds me, so we gotta share!"

-2 Kilometers from H.A. HQ-

A stream of cars were travelling down the road towards the Hero Association HQ. Most were members of said Association, with a few Class-A heroes riding along incase anything happened. Sitting in one towards the middle of the stream of vehicles was Eyonae, with Child Emperor sitting next to her.

"So, that's this Hero Association that you spoke about?" she asked the young hero.

"That's the one." he answered while licking his lollipop.

"And you, along with many other inhabitants of this planet, join this association to fight against various threats?"

"Pretty much. Though they don't allow anyone just in. Most join by passing a physical exam, along with a written test." Child Emperor explained. "If you score high enough, you'll be allowed to call yourself a professional hero and get paid from donations from the public."

"Hmm." she hummed as she gazed out the window towards her companions. The larger one, whose name was Svoneh, was running on all fours like an animal, while the one in the robe rode on his back. She couldn't help but crack a smile at how funny it looked.

"Those two your friends?" C.E. asked as he looked out at them.

"Honestly, I don't know." she sighed, confusing the young genius. "By the way, you said that you were one of those heroes present when my father's ship came here. Correct?"

"Yeah, but I didn't do anything but observe." he said in a bored tone. "The only thing I really did was warn the association that they were about to open fire on us again."

"How were you able to sense the ship's weapon system powering up?" she asked in curiosity.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but we're here." said the driver. Both backseat occupants looked to see that they were indeed approaching the large complex.

'I can sense many strong individuals inside.' Eyonae thought as they entered an underground parking lot, followed by Svoneh and the robed alien. Everyone began to exit the cars before walking through the halls of the H.A., stopping those who were already inside in their tracks. "Do they always stare?" Eyonae asked as everyone around them was staring right at her.

"We don't get many alien visitors here." one of the H.A. members answered as he looked back at her before looking away, his cheeks dusting pink. 'Especially ones that look like you.' he thought ot himself. Most of the staff and all the heroes stayed behind as the trio of aliens were lead deeper inside before coming to a door.

"What's this room?" Svoneh asked as he walked in behind Eyonae. It was a small, yet comfortable room, complete with a couch, table, chairs, and a television. "And how come those people you call 'heroes' weren't allowed to follow?"

"W-Well..." one man stuttered as he looked at Svoneh, clearly intimidated by his size. As the man tried to explain, the robed alien approached Eyonae.

"Hmm? Yes, Uzkli?" Eyonae said before the alien raised a hand to her ear and whispered something into it. "Is that so?" she asked, earning a nod of conformation from the now named Uzkli. Eyonae turned to the stuttering man, who looked to be a few jumbled words away from snapping Svoneh's patience. "My advisor believes that we are to wait here to speak with a higher ranking H.A. official." The man looked at her as she finished with, "Is that correct?"

"Uh...yes. Yes!" the man answered with a nervous smile. "Well, I'll be off now. It should only take ten minutes tops for someone to be here to answer any questions you may have. Bye!" he quickly said before leaving the room. The moment he left, Svoneh looked down at Eyonae.

"What's going on, Lady Eyonae?" Svoneh asked in an annoyed tone of voice. "If we wanted to find the creature that killed Lord Boros, why don't we simply go on a rampage?!" He was soon pulled to his knees by Eyonae, bringing him down to eye level with her.

"How many times do I have to remind you why we're here?!" she snarled with a glare, her eye piercing straight into his eyes. He began to sweat as she continued on. "We came to this planet for one reason only. To avenge my father's death! Mindlessly slaughtering the inhabitants of this planet may or may not bring out whomever was responsible. And even if it was the fastest way of doing so, I'm not going to snuff out innocent lives to draw them out!" She then brought him closer to her face and said in a cold voice, "If you're so eager to fight someone, then I'll be happy to be your opponent!" Svoneh was now sweating bullets as Eyonae glared at him before he was pushed onto his butt. "Now, kindly refrain from talking about killing the earthlings. They already don't trust us. We don't need to give them any more reasons to despise us."

"Y-Yes, Lady Eyonae!" Svoneh nodded after standing up. "So, when will that official be coming?"

"Soon." Eyonae answered while sitting on the couch. "But for now, we wait." Svoneh could only nod before sitting in a tiny chair, only for it to break under his bulk. As he muttered curses under his breath, Eyonae picked up the remote for the T.V. and began inspecting it. She hit the power button, then heard another voice in the room. "Glad that you're...huh?" she said when she saw the door was still closed.

"Over there." Uzkli rasped as he pointed at the T.V. showing two people conversing.

"Oh." Eyonae said, a blush beginning to form on her face. Svoneh had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing, but found the laughter dying when he and the others saw what was on the television.

"Reports are coming in from various cities asking about what is being done about the aliens." said a newswoman before the screen switched to various people camera views, each one showing people looking angry and shouting. "As you can see, many are displeased with aliens landing and are all stating their distaste for them."

"ALIEN BASTARDS! YOU WANNA DESTROY MORE OF OUR CITIES FOR NO REASON?!"

"I LOST MY FAMILY WHEN YOU ASSHOLES WIPED OUT CITY-A!"

"HOW COME THE HERO ASSOCIATION HASN'T KILLED THEM YET?!" The screen then switches to a view of the alien spaceship being surrounded by angry citizens weilding weapons while being held back by policemen in riot gear, a field reporter speaking next.

"Channel 4 news, reporting live. Many inhabitants from City-V have converged on the landing site wishing to attack the spacecraft that has landed earlier today." the man said while some younger people were throwing peach signs and other nonsense in the background at the camera. "Some of which are those who managed to survive the destruction of City-A. The police are keeping them from approaching the spaceship, but with many other citizens arriving to join in the chaos, it may be more than the police can handle. For channel 4 ne-"

SMASH!

The T.V. sparked and crackled as the remote was now sticking out of the broken screen. Both Svoneh and Uzkli looked towards Eyonae, who appeared to be trembling in place. Her eye was covered by her hair as she stared at the floor, her teeth bared as she bit back a scream.

"My lady?" Uzkli said as Svoneh took a step forward, only to jump back at her voice.

"Silence!" she snarled, not taking her eye off the floor. "I...want...silence!"

* * *

A/N: How was that? Also, what should Eyonae's figure be like. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I've decided, heck with it, Eyonae will have a figure around Fubuki, or Do-S.

* * *

Sitch wasn't feeling so well. He was sweating, his breathing was irregular, and he felt like he had just shit himself. Not from any illness, but from what he was about to do. He was about to come face-to-face with the alien 'visitors'.

'Calm down.' he thought as he kept his mind on the objective. 'It's simple. Go in, greet them, find out what they truly want, and pray they don't go ballistic.' After taking a few calming breaths, he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief and steeled his nerves before opening the door and entering. He first saw Svoneh standing next to a broken chair, a look of displeasure on his face. Uzkli looked at him, though it was hard to tell from under his hood. Last was Eyonae, who was staring at the floor, her fingers clasped together. Soon, all of their eyes were on Sitch, waiting for him to speak.

"Greetings." Sitch began as the door closed behind him. "I hope the ride here and room have been comfortable."

"You that higher official we've been expecting?" Svoneh asked with a scowl.

"Indeed. My name is Sitch." Sitch introduced himself. "And you all are...?"

"Pissed and bored." Svoneh snapped.

"Svoneh." Eyonae called out to him in irritation as she lifted her head, her big eye glaring at the bigger alien.

"Uh...sorry. My name is Svoneh." Svoneh said before gesturing towards Uzkli. "The robed one is Uzkli. And this is Lady Eyonae, our leader." Eyonae stood up and looked Sitch in the eye before giving a light bow.

"Hello." she greeted before standing back up to her full height, which put her a good head taller than Sitch. "Now that we've been introduced, I wish to ask about my earlier request."

"Ah yes. I've been told of your reasons for visiting our planet. To 'Find the strongest being' and 'to avenge your father's death'. Correct?" Sitch asked.

"That is correct." Eyonae nodded. "My father, Boros, was known everywhere as 'The Dominator of the Universe'. As such, only a creature of unimaginable might could even come close to defeating him."

"I see. Well, I'm afraid I don't know who exactly it was that defeated your father that day. Many heroes were there, most of them Class-S. However, the only aliens that we know of are the survivors that were gathered after the ship crashed, and the one that was said to regenerate from whatever damage it recieved, save for when some strange marbles inside it's body was destroyed." Sitch explained.

"Ah, Melzalgald." Eyonae confirmed. "And what of the the survivors from the crash?"

"Sadly, another hero stated he destroyed them, claiming them to be evil." Sitch told her.

"So, every member of the Dark Matter Pirates have been destroyed." Eyonae concluded with a sigh.

"I still can't believe it." said Svoneh. "They terrorized the Universe, yet were wiped out in this armpit of a solar system."

"And the heroes that were there? Who and where are they?" Eyonae asked.

"Well, it has been some time since then. Hero move up or down in ranks, quit, or worst case scenario, are killed in battle." Sitch added. "It may take some time to ascertain who was present that day."

"How long?" Eyonae asked with a glare, her arms folded under her breasts.

"A couple hours, at least." Sitch said, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. Eyonae's eye narrowed in anger, but she merely sighed and sat back down.

"Alright. But make it quick." she said in a commanding voice. Sitch could only nod before leaving the room. He took a few steps away from the door before releasing a heavy sigh, glad to finally be away from them. He wiped more sweat from his forehead with his handkerchief before addressing another H.A. member.

"Gather the information of all heroes present during the first alien invasion!" he commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

-Meanwhile-

"Crap. I think I'm lost." Saitama moaned as he came to another intersection. He hadn't been living in his new apartment for long, so he hadn't gotten used to the enormous complex that was the H.A. "Now that I think about it, would they be at the entrance? Or would they be inside the buidling already?" As he was wondering out loud, a group of people were walking by the bald hero.

"Can you believe it?! The Hero Association actually allowed those creatures inside the building! What were they thinking?!" a young man asked, anger clear in his voice.

"It's absolutely appalling!" an old woman scoffed. "How can we expect to be safe from these savage creatures and the like if the H.A. practically rolls out the red carpet for them?!"

"Even if they didn't blast first when they came, it's only a matter of time before something bad happens!" said the man before looking away. "Still, the woman alien looked pretty great."

"How can you even think that?! Have you forgotten how many lives were lost from the first aliens?!" yelled another woman in anger.

"Um, excuse me?" The group turned their heads to see Saitama looking right at them. "You guys were talking about the aliens being inside. Would you happen to know where they are now?"

"Huh? Who are you?" asked a man as he looked at Saitama's outfit. "Are you a hero?"

"Yeah." Saitama answered in a simple tone. "So, about those aliens?"

"Pfft. I don't know. The H.A. isn't telling anyone anything." the man replied before the group left, leaving Saitama standing there.

"So they're inside, huh?" Saitama said as he folded his arms. "Alright then. I'll have to look for them some more. Maybe I should ask someone who works here if they know where they are."

"My thoughts exactly." came a voice behind Saitama. He turned to see a man in expensive clothes standing there behind him. It was none other than the Class A Rank 1 hero, Handsome Kamen Amai Mask.

"...who are you again?"

* * *

A/N: So, tell me what you thought. And also, to the guest that asked about pairings and such. I don't think they'll be jealous, or even feel that way about Saitama.


	5. Chapter 5

Genos had arrived at the Hero Association H.Q., intent on helping Saitama in any way against the aliens that were already inside said H.Q. He walked through the entrance, only to instantly recognize a few familiar faces. Class S heroes Pig God, Tank Top Master, Atomic Samurai, Flashy Flash, and Superalloy Darkshine were surrounding Child Emperor, who was typing away on a keyboard that came out of his backpack.

"Ah, Genos." said Atomic Samurai when he noticed him walking towards them, a frown on his face despite the friendly tone of voice. "You hear about the aliens here as well?"

"Indeed." Genos replied as he joined his fellow heroes. "I assume all of you are here for the same reason?"

"Yeah. The other Class S heroes haven't arrived yet." Atomic Samurai answered. "Don't know if they're coming or not though."

"Unfortunately, the Hero Association is refusing to tell any of us where the aliens are being held, so we can't keep an eye on them." Pig God said while wiping his forehead with a rag before looking down at Child Emperor. "That's why we're relying on Child Emperor here for help." Genos looked down at Child Emperor's screen while Flashy Flash approached Genos.

"He's hacking into the Hero Association's network." he whispered to the cyborg. "With any luck, he'll find the room they're in."

"I see. A preemptive strike on the aliens?" Genos whispered back.

"That's the idea." Darkshine nodded. "If we can take out the leader, the others will fall shortly thereafter."

"I see." Genos said as he quietly watched the screen. 'Based on the size of the ship, the number of aliens shouldn't be too large. Dealing with them afterwards should be easy.' His thoughts were interrupted when someone ran up to him.

"Hey, Demon Cyborg!" someone shouted. Genos and the others all turned to see Class A, rank 31 Forte running up towards him. He stopped and panted for a moment before looking Genos in the eye. "Thank God I found you! I need your help! Actually, I may need all your help!" he said while looking at the other Class S heroes.

"If you don't mind, we're a little busy here." Child Emperor mumbled through the lollipop in his mouth. "Is it a monster attack?"

"No." Forte answered.

"Have the aliens attacked someone?!" Pig God asked in worry.

"No!" Forte answered.

"If it doesn't involve the aliens or monsters, then what is it?" Tank Top Master asked.

"It's the new guy that joined Rank A! Caped Baldy! He's in an argument with Amai Mask right now!" Forte explained.

"Class A, Rank 1?" Genos asked in confusion. "And what are they arguing about?"

"Well, they're both looking for the aliens, and Amai Mask sounds like he wants to execute them on the spot!" Forte said.

"Good. That's what we're hoping to do." Atomic Samurai said with a small smile.

"But the Caped Baldy says he won't let him kill them!" Forte finished.

"Hang on. You mean he's gonna try and defend the aliens?!" Darkshine asked with wide eyes.

"Tch. This may be a repeat of Garou." Flashy Flash scowled, images of Saitama speaking against the heroes before Garou ran off coming to his mind.

"Where are they now?" Genos asked.

"This way!" Forte yelled as he ran down the hall, with Genos close behind.

"We should go, too." Child Emperor said as the keyboard disappeared into his backpack. "If that bald guy gets in the way again, the aliens might get away. We'll never get another chance like this!" Everyone agreed to that before running off after Genos and Forte.

-Meanwhile-

A crowd of people had gathered around the two Class A heroes as they both argued. Most were civilians living at the Hero Association Headquarters and were on Amai Mask's side to eradicate the aliens. The rest were members of the H.A. trying to calm the two heroes, and the crowd, down.

"Why is it that you keep getting in the way?" Amai Mask asked, his cool demeanor slowly starting to fade as he and Saitama continued to speak. "Need I remind you of what happened to City A when aliens first arrived?"

"Dude, I was there." Saitama deadpanned. "I know that they blew City A to pieces."

"If you know that, then why are you defending them?!" Amai Masked asked, almost growling the question.

"I never said I'm defending them." Saitama argued. "I'm just wondering why we need to kill them when they haven't done anything wrong."

"Even if they haven't done anything, they made it very clear that they didn't come here to be friends." Amai Mask stated.

"I know. I heard what they wanted from the T.V. Still, that doesn't give us the right to just outright murder them." Saitama explained while picking his ear.

"He's right." The crowd dispersed to allow the Bearded worker through and walk between the two heroes. "They haven't attacked anyone, nor have they made any threats to our planet or race."

"If that's true, then what was all that about their leader wanted vengeance?!" a man in the crowd shouted.

"He's right! And even if that alien's father was killed here, so what?! They wiped out a whole city without warning!" a woman shouted as a young boy walked forward, tears in his eyes.

"My daddy was in City A...was where we are now...but he got killed!" he cried. "Why can't they just go home?!" His cries sent a wave of anger out of the crowd, causing the workers to try and calm them all down. Amai Mask remained stone faced while Saitama plugged his ears to drown out their yelling.

"THE HEROES SHOULD JUST KILL THEM ALL!"

"YEAH! KILL EVERY ONE FOR ALL THOSE THAT WERE BLOWN AWAY WITH CITY A!" The crowd was getting riled up just as Forte and Genos finally arrived.

"Shit!" Forte cursed. "The crowd got bigger!"

"Master!" Genos yelled as he tried to see over the crowd. His voice got the attention of a few people, who immediately recognized him.

"Hey! It's the Class S hero, Demon Cyborg!" Everyone turned to see Genos and Forte walking towards the crowd.

"And the Class A hero, Forte, is with him too!" Soon after, the other Class S heroes from before had arrived.

"It's not just them! A whole bunch of Class S heroes are here!"

"Alright! Those aliens don't stand a chance against all these heroes!" The crowd was now cheering the heroes on as they approached Amai Mask and Saitama.

"Hey, Baldy! I heard you're planning to defend those aliens that were brought here. That true?" Atomic Samurai asked with a glare.

"Not you guys too." Saitama sighed. "For the last time, I'm not defending them."

"Then why do you stand in our way?" Pig God asked with a bored look.

"Because all of you seem pretty adamant on killing the aliens when they haven't done anything to deserve it." Saitama spoke. "Sure, they said that they want revenge, but they haven't fired a shot from their ship, nor have they attacked anyone after landing. If we just attack them first, won't we be the bad guys?" The crowd just glared at the bald hero after he was done speaking. While he was indeed right about the aliens not outright attacking, it didn't quell the anger or fear that they had.

"Well, at least someone here's thinking clearly." Everyone turned to see Eyonae approaching them, causing most of the crowd and heroes to either glare or back away from her. As she walked, she eyed every single person there, from the civilians to the heroes, gauging each of them as she walked through the dispersed crowd. 'Some of these earthlings are truly powerful. But this one...' she thought as she came to a stop in front of Saitama, who was looking at her with his trademark blank face. 'This one's power far exceeds them by unimaginable heights.'

"Oh, hey!" Saitama greeted. "All of us were looking for you."

"I heard." she replied as a member of the H.A. run up to the crowd.

"Hey!" he shouted while pointing wildly at Eyonae. "I turned my back for two seconds and you ran off!"

"I was bored being cooped up in that room." she said before stretching her arms above her head. "So I went for a walk." She lowered her arms before looking back at Saitama. "I have a question for you."

"Me?" he asked. "Okay. What is it?"

"Are you the one who-" she got out before she something impact with her jaw, sending her flying backwards through the wall. Everyone was stunned at what they just witnessed.

"I've tolerated this long enough!" Amai Mask growled as he lowered his fist and walked toward the hole in the wall. He walked through the wall, then the next, and the next until he stopped in front of Eyonae, who was now sticking out of another wall like a cheap decoration. She raised her head just as Amai Mask threw another punch, ready to end her life. 'Time to conduct Justice!' Amai Mask thought just as she looked at him, a smirk on her lips.

"Hmph. Weakling."


	6. Chapter 6

-In a meeting room inside H.A. HQ-

Several members of the Hero Association Board were in an emergency meeting. The topic: How to handle the possible alien threat.

"Was it truly wise not to involve Amai Mask in this meeting?" one of them asked.

"That man considers himself a hero before a member of this board whenever something he considers evil is before him. As such, his plan of action would most undoubtedly involve attacking the aliens." another reminded them. "We have to be careful how we proceed."

"Precisely. Until we can determine exactly how strong these aliens are, we must remain on high alert." No sooner did they say that did alarms begin to go off. "What's going on?!"

"WE HAVE TROUBLE!" came a shout as a woman ran into the meeting room. "THE ALIEN LEADER IS FIGHTING AMAI MASK!"

-With the other heroes-

Fighting wasn't the right word for the sight that everyone was seeing. Amai Mask was being held up by the throat by Eyonae. His face was busted, though was slowly healing, his clothes were torn, and his body was dripping with blood. Despite all the pain he was in though, he retained the same hateful glare through it all. Eyonae was the opposite. Despite the earlier punch Amai Mask dealt her, she was okay. There wasn't even any indication that she was attacked earlier, aside from the slight tear on parts of her clothes. She merely stared at Amai Mask with a bored look while trying to drown out the constant shouts of 'You can do it, Amai Mask' and 'Kill that alien bitch' and so on.

"I won't...let anyone evil...do as they please!" he snarled at her.

"How am I evil? You attacked me, remember?" she said before dropping him to the ground. "I was simply trying to ask someone a question. Hardly an act that deserves death." Amai Mask just glared at her while a few members of the H.A. helped him to his feet, only for him to throw another punch. Eyonae could only sigh before reaching out and grabbing his fist with ease, stopping his attack.

"Let go of me!" he demanded as he tried to break his hand out of her grasp.

"If I do, will you back off and leave me alone?" she asked with a bored look in her eye. His reaction was throwing his free hand at her, only to have it stopped as well. "Guess that's a no."

"Hey! Leave Amai Mask alone!" shouted a woman in the crowd of civilians. Eyonae's eye merely glanced at her, causing her to flinch and wither into the crowd. She returned her gaze to Amai Mask, who was now kicking her legs with everything he has to get her to let go of his hands.

"This is getting us nowhere." she sighed before tightening her grip on his hands. "Sorry about this." Without warning, a sound resembling the crack of thunder filled the area while many of the civilians and heroes were launched away from the two. Those who were still standing could only watch as Amai Mask slowly dropped to his knees, a fountain of blood streaming down his face. She finally released his hands and let him fall face first onto the floor, where he lay motionless.

"N...no way..." one of the crowd stuttered as they stared at the fallen hero in horror.

"Is...is he?" another asked.

"Do not worry." said Eyonae. "He's alive. I just knocked him out." As the H.A. members rushed Amai Mask away, which was soon followed by the crowd of people, most of which were his fans, the other heroes stayed to deal with Eyonae if necessary. Some of them, like Flashy Flash, were trying to correctly assess her strength.

'She headbutted him so fast that it released a shockwave.' he thought, remembering her earlier attack. 'She could've split his skull open. Was she trying to kill him?'

"It seems that staying here is only going to cause problems. I'll be leaving for my ship. Tell the higher-ups of this Hero Association that I'm still waiting for the information." she said as she began walking away.

"Hold it right there!" Eyonae sighed and turned around to see Atomic Samurai approaching, his hand on the hilt of his sheathed blade.

"Now what?" she huffed.

"If you think we're about to allow you or your companions to roam freely while on our planet after that kind of stunt, then you're wrong!" Darkshine said while cracking his knuckles and walking alongside Atomic Samurai.

"In case you've forgotten, he threw the first punch!" Eyonae growled as he approached her.

"That is true." Pig God agreed while placing a hand on Darkshine and A.S.'s shoulders to stop them. "Still, it may be a good idea that you stay at the Hero Association HQ for the time being. The populace have great fear of alien life after the last visit." Eyonae could only glare at the group of heroes before sighing.

"Very well." she reluctanly agreed before walking back towards the room she was in earlier, followed by most of the heroes. The only ones to stay behind were Genos and Saitama.

"What should we do, Master?" Genos asked Saitama.

"Nothing." Saitama answered, confusing his student. "She only acted because that Mask dude struck first. Unless she starts something, there's nothing we need to do. Until then, let's relax. Besides, it's me she wants to fight anyway." he explained as he began walking towards his room, leaving Genos to stare at his master.

'He is right. The alien has not caused any trouble that requires our intervention. Plus, with Amai Mask attacking out of the blue, it can be seen as self defense.' Genos thought before turning towards the group of heroes following Eyonae, his mind going back to the day the first aliens invaded. He remembered how his master spoke about how strong the leader was, saying how he was one of his strongest opponents. 'If she is anything like her father, then she is not to be underestimated.'

-Back in the room-

Svoneh and Uzkli were waiting for their leader to return from her walk, but were now facing a crisis: Boredom!

"This sucks. Those stupid earthlings are watching the room like a three eyed Glssh after Lady Eyonae snuck out." Svoneh mumbled.

"She never was one to stay in one place for too long. Why else do think she wanted to keep stopping at all those planets on the way here?"

"To restock and refuel?"

"To stretch her legs." Uzkli answered. "She's been like that, even as a little girl."

"That's right. You used to be a part of the Dark Matter Thieves!" Svoneh exclaimed.

"Yes. But that ended when Lady Eyonae's mo-" Uzkli began before the door opened, revealing an irate Eyonae walking in, followed by Child Emperor and Pig God. "-THER OF KLYSCOBALI!" Uzkli finished when he saw them walk in. Eyonae walked in and sat on one of the unbroken chairs, leaving C.E. suspended by his backpack's spider legs and Pig God to sit on the couch, taking up all the space.

'Yeesh! Is that a human?!' Svoneh thought when he saw Pig God before shaking his head. "Uh, Lady Eyonae! How was your walk?"

"I was attacked. I beat the shit out of them. Now my every move is to watched." Eyonae grumbled like a child sent to their room for misbehaving.

"It's nothing personal." said Pig God as he ate one of the many hamburgers he asked for earlier. "Just being careful."

"Try paranoid, and I'll believe you." Eyonae spat before turning away. Time ticked on in the room as everyone stayed quiet, though Eyonae's eye was slowly twitching before she shook and turned to Pig God. "WILL YOU PLEASE EAT WITH YOUR MOUTH SHUT?!" she roared, causing them all to jump.

"Fowwy." he apologized, his mouth full of food. She only glared before the door suddenly burst open, gaining everyone's attention. "Whu haffening?"

"Mr. Pig God! Mr. Emperor!" yelled the man that just barged in. "We need to the move aliens! Now!"

"Why? What's going on?" C.E. asked the man.

"TORNADO'S COMING!" the man shouted.

"Shit! That's bad!" C.E. said, his voice filled with panic.

"A tornado? You mean one of those violent storms that your planet experiences here and there?" Svoneh asked.

"If only it were that simple! This one's a real disaster!" the man yelled. "Hurry to the parking lot! We'll drive you-" the man stopped when the room began to shake, the lights flickering about. "...too late."

-At the entrance to the HQ-

"I'm only going to ask once!" said Tatsumaki as she, along with many objects and H.A. grunts floated about. "Where's the leader of the aliens?!"

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to move this story along. Anyone care to submit an idea?


	7. Chapter 7

Saitama had retreated to his room to relax and think of what he was going to have for dinner before the building began to shake.

"Huh? An earthquake?" he wondered aloud while O.R began to whimper in fear.

"I don't think so!" Black Sperm stated in panic. "Last time this building shook was when you and that bratty Class-S hero fought awhile back! That Forte guy said that to himself while taking care of us!" Saitama merely stared at the ceiling for a moment trying to think of who he meant before standing up off his couch.

"Hope my suit is clean." he muttered as he prepared to change.

-H.A. HQ Entrance Lobby-

"I'm sorry, Miss Tornado! I don't know where the aliens are!" cried out the receptionist that was floating alongside various other workers and objects.

"Liar!" she sneered as she floated towards her. "Everyone knows that the aliens are here! It's all over the news!"

"F-Forgive me!" she stuttered. "What I mean is, I don't know what room they're currently in!"

"Ugh, fine! I'll find them myself!" Tatsumaki huffed before dropping them all and floated into the halls of HQ. 'Now, where would they be? The monster cellblocks? No, they're still being repaired. Probably in a guarded room. Typical idiots.' she thought.

"Tornado?" Tatsumaki stopped when her name was called out. "Class-S, Rank 2, Tornado of Terror." She turned to see the one who was addressing her, which just so happened to be her target. "That's you, isn't it?" Eyonae asked as she walked towards her while being followed by a frantic H.A. member, Svoneh, Uzkli, Pig God, and Child Emperor.

"Well, look at that. You made it so I didn't have to look for you." Tatsumaki said with a small smile as she raised her hand towards Eyonae and her other two aliens. "Now I'll be able to get rid of you before disposing of those others in City V."

"Miss Tornado, please stop!" shouted the H.A. member. "We're under orders not to attack! She already beat Sweet Mask, and-"

"So what? Just because she beat that Class-A fool doesn't mean she's anything to me!" Tatsumaki stated.

"So, you wish to fight as well, huh?" Eyonae asked with a sigh. "Fine. I'll fight you. But let's take it somewhere else. Anymore fighting here and this place will collapse on us."

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick." she stated as a green aura surrounded Eyonae. Eyonae grunted as she felt a tremendous pressure begin to squeeze her from all sides. Eyonae glared at her as Tatsumaki increased the strength of her attack, trying to squeeze her into a ball. Eyonae's glare was soon accompanied by a grin as she began to right herself, causing Tatsumaki to grunt at the strain.

"Telekinetic powers, huh?" Eyonae asked before she began screaming at the top of her lungs while flexing her muscles, breaking Tatsumaki's hold on her. "If this is all you got, I'm not impressed."

"What'd you say?!" Tatsumaki demanded as she raised her hand again to crush her once more.

"Please stop this!" said Pig God as he and C.E. stood between them. "This is not the place to quarrel."

"Get out of my way fatso!" Tatsumaki ordered with a scowl.

"I agree. If she wants to fight, I'll give her one." Eyonae growled.

"What was that about taking the fight elsewhere?" C.E. asked as his backpack began to produce weaponry."

"It would not be wise to continue this conflict." Uzkli stated as he and Svoneh looked ready to jump in.

"WAIT! HOLD IT! STOP!" the H.A. member pleaded.

"So this where everyone is, huh?" Everyone turned to see Saitama walking towards them in his hero outfit.

"Oh great. Now the baldy's here." Tatsumaki groaned.

'It's him.' Eyonae thought as Saitama approached them.

"Aren't you supposed to be recovering?" he asked the esper.

"Shut up!" she yelled before she started floating away, but stopped to turn at Eyonae. "Consider yourself lucky. You'd been dead if I was at my best." she said before floating towards the exit.

"Not from your level of strength." Eyonae smirked before looking at Saitama, who was simply staring back. "We meet again."

"Guess we do." Saitama replied. "Weren't you trying to ask me something earlier?"

"I was. And I repeat." she said before hardening her glare at him. "Are you the one who killed the Dominator of the Universe?" she asked. Those who were human looked on in confusion before she finished. "Are you the one who killed my father?"

"Yeah, I killed him." Saitama answered as if it wasn't important.

"I see." Eyonae whispered, her hair shadowing her eye. Nothing happened between any of them before Eyonae began to tremble. "Heh...hehehe..." she chuckled before looking up at him, a mad grin on her face. "Guess I don't need the information after all."

-Hero Association HQ Meeting Room-

"First Amai Mask attacks the alien leader! Now Tornado is confronting it?!" an executive asked in disbelief. "Didn't they receive the orders not to engage them?!"

"Every hero received the order. Though it seems not all of them seem to care for orders." another executive scowled before the building shook again, then suddenly stopped. "Now what?!" they groaned as another member ran inside.

"Sir! The Caped Baldy and the alien leader just launched themselves out of the building!"

-Barren land far from H.A. HQ-

Saitama and Eyonae landed far from the H.A HQ, away from all forms of life and civilization.

"This far enough?" Eyonae asked after they landed.

"If it's away from the cities, then it's fine." Saitama nodded.

"Good." she grinned before hunching over. "Before we begin, I have to ask. Was my father at his best when you fought him?"

"His best?" Saitama asked before putting his thumb to his chin in thought. "Now that I think about it, he did say that he was at his full power after his skin turned a darker shade of blue." He was broken from his thoughts when he felt the wind kick up in all directions, with Eyonae's body now a dark green. Most of her clothing was gone, leaving just enough to give her some decency.

"GET READY!" she yelled before she charged at him.

* * *

"You think she'll be alright?" Svoneh asked Uzkli.

"I'm afraid not." Uzkli replied. "The stranger that went to fight her said so himself that he killed Lord Boros. If it's true, then she'll never be able to topple him."

"Then she'll suffer the same fate." Svoneh chuckled, a smirk coming to his face. "Good."


	8. Chapter 8

The area around the Hero Association HQ was being torn to shreds at the two fought. Though if anyone could truly follow their speed, they'd see that Eyonae was the one going all out, while Saitama merely blocked or dodged. Each strike sent a shockwave from the two as they skittered around the area, with Eyonae lashing out with everything she had. The two stopped and jumped away from each other after 10 minutes of endless fighting, both staring with different expressions. Eyonae with a mad grin, and Saitama with a his usual look.

"Not bad. I haven't landed a solid hit on you!" Eyonae exclaimed. "I'd expect no less from the man that defeated my father!" She then charged at him again before he had a chance to give a remark, her fists already a blur as she went on the offensive again. Saitama blocked each strike before Eyonae grabbed his wrist and threw him over her shoulder, sending him skidding across the ground with enough force to leave a quarter mile long trench. Saitama finally stopped before stepping out of the hole in the earth just in time for Eyonae to send him flying again with both feet planting into his stomach. She sped off again the moment her feet touched the ground, faster than his body was going, before standing the way of his path and slamming her elbow into the back of his neck towards another direction, with Saitama never losing that bored expression.

-Meanwhile-

High above the battlefield hovered a drone for the HA, sending live video feed of the fight to the executives that were in the meeting room earlier. Each of them were now watching Saitama and Eyonae running around the battlefield, each clash sending countless shockwaves throughout the area. The only things that could really been seen were the blur of Saitama's white cape and the red aura surrounding Eyonae.

"What fearsome power!" commented a fat bald executive with a small moustache, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead. "And she defeated Amai Mask with less power than this?!"

"Yes, according to witnesses!" another executive explained, equally terrified of the power being displaye on the screen.

"What I wish to know is, why is she actively fighting with the Class-A hero, Caped Baldy?" a woman executive asked. "Did he engage her after Tornado?"

"No." said the bespectacled worker. "The alien asked the Caped Baldy if he was the one who killed her father. He responded that he did before both of them jumped out of the building." That got quite a reaction from the rest of the room.

"That hero defeated the previous invasion's leader?!" one asked in disbelief. "According to our data, he was but a mere Class-B back then!"

"And not too long before that, he was a Class-C rookie that started off at the very bottom! And with a reputation of being a cheat and a fraud!" said a man with his eyes practically closed, yet could still see well. "And you're telling us that he's the one that defeated the leader of the aliens that destroyed City-A?!"

"Considering his past accomplishments, it's actually not that farfetched." claimed the bearded worker as he began typing something on a tablet. The others looked at him in confusion before Saitama's physical test results showed on a separate screen next to the live fight. "He broke through all the records of the Hero Association physical exam by an astonishing amount." Some of the executives stared in surprise as the bearded worker brought up other feats of Saitama's heroism. Helping a few Class-S heroes destroy the meteor that threatened to wipe out City-Z, defeating the Deap Sea King despite his claims that the other heroes weakened it, and his victory over the Hero Hunter, Garou, which none of the other heroes could stop." None of the executives there could ignore those facts, but his partner gave them one final bit of information.

"Also, during the first invasion, the heroes Tornado of Terror and Demon Cyborg stated that he emerged out of the downed spacecraft." the bespectacled worker explained. "No other hero reported having stepped onto the ship while it was active, and the surviving aliens were wiped out by Amai Mask. Plus, the alien that was seen on the ground had to be taken down by four Class-S heroes." All chatter stopped when the screen showing the live feed went to static.

"What happened?!" someone cried out in alarm before another got the last moments of the live video on the screen, showing the alien being launched right at the drone.

"Get another drone out, ASAP!"

-Eyonae P.O.V.-

'This being is strong.' I thought as I laid face down in the dirt, a dry chuckle escaping my lips. I grunted as my stomach and spine tried to disconnect and heal after that man finally decided to strike. 'His speed and power are far greater than anything I've seen aside from my father. And what was with that face of his? It was as if he was bored! That I'm not worth the effort!' I finally stood up before I coughed up some blood, wincing at the pain as another chuckle came up. 'I shouldn't be surprised. He defeated my father, so of course my strength would be nothing to him.' I cast a glare at the cloud of dirt that had been kicked up when he landed nearby, that same bored expression on his face. 'Alright! If that's not enough, then I'm not holding back anymore!' I scream to the heavens as I prepare to unleash everything I've got. "METEORIC BURST!"

-Saitama P.O.V.-

"Oh, I've seen this." I mumble to myself as her body begins to change again. She was now all white, her hair was longer, and it looks like her veins are standing out. Are those even veins?

"I...will...KILL YOU!" she roared as she charged at me, sending my body flying back as she began to pummel me from all sides. Too bad. I wish she'd have done something more creative. Maybe Boros taught her this? Who knows. Maybe she's got a finishing move like Boros did. What'd he call it? Corrupting Soap, Water Cannon? I can't remember. Oh, I guess she's done.

-3rd P.O.V.-

Saitama casually rose from the rubble that he had been buried in to see that he had crashed in front of the H.A. HQ.

"Well, she can definitely throw a punch like her father." Saitama said to himself before looking at the shining red light in the horizon. His eyes narrowed slightly as he saw Eyonae approach at high speeds, only to blink in confusion as the light suddenly vanished, with Eyonae tumbling over and over again before she finally stopped. "Huh?" he grunted as she just lay there on the ground, her body back to a light green color, before walking over to her. He watched as she trembled while trying to get up before doubling over and retching up a lot of blood and guts. Saitama, having seen guts and goo after many one-sided fights, didn't even flinch at the sight of her puking her insides out while on her knees. When she finally stopped, she raised her head in a hateful glare at the bald hero, blood still dribbling down from her mouth before she fell face down on the ground. Saitama stared down at her before kneeling down to inspect her closer. "Hey. Are you dead?" he asked her as he leaned in closer. It was faint, but she was breathing. "Nope. Guess not." His head perked up when he heard something in the distance and turned to see an association vehicle approaching. The car stopped before a few people got out, revealing themselves to be a few association workers and the hero Child Emperor.

"Is it dead?" one of the workers asked as they kept their distance.

"No. She's alive." Saitama answered. "She should probably get some help, though."

"Help?! For that thing?!" the other asked incredulously. "It should be finished off before it can regain it's strength!"

"Why?" Saitama asked. The two workers stared at him in disbelief before Child Emperor stepped forward.

"Can you give us a reason why you're sparing her?" he asked the bald hero.

"Well, she didn't outright attack anyone. And the only time she did fight was with me, and when that other guy attacked first." Saitama answered. "I mean, she even said that she only wanted to fight the one that killed her father."

"Hmm." Child Emperor sighed as he looked down at the still form of Eyonae before turning back to Saitama. "You know, the Hero Association will probably want her dead."

"Since when is it punishable by death to ask for a fight?" Saitama asked. C.E. only continued to stare before he actually gave a light chuckle.

"You got me there." he said before kneeling down next to Eyonae's head. "Still, with how scared everyone is of her, it probably won't go so well with the public."

"I don't really care what the public thinks." Saitama answered, getting C.E. to look at him as he sat down. "It still doesn't make it right to kill someone who's done nothing wrong."

'Hope you're ready for the backlash.' C.E. thought as one of the workers put their cellphone away.

-Inside H.A. HQ Meeting Room-

One of the excutives inside the room glared at their phone before putting it away. "I just got word from those that accompanied Child Emperor. They have confirmed that the alien creature has been defeated by Caped Baldy." The other executives and members smiled at the information. "However, they've reported it to be alive. And both Child Emperor and Caped Baldy have decided not to finish it off." That sent the room into an uproar.

"Why on earth not?! If it's in a weakened state, why not destroy it?!" the fat moustached one asked.

"From what they overheard, the alien hasn't technically done anything to warrant an execution." they responded. Most of them were now going back and forth trying to find a reason to execute the alien, leaving the bearded worker to silently ponder about Saitama's actions.

'If it was any other hero, they'd have killed it when they had a chance.' he thought. 'Why not this one?'

-Back outside-

After finally relenting due to Saitama being right, the H.A. were allowed Svoneh and Uzkli to take their fallen leader back to the ship for medical treatment.

"And you won't attack us?" Svoneh grunted to the group of humans.

"You have our word." Child Emperor told them. Svoneh only narrowed his eyes at the child before bending down on all fours to allow Uzkli to place and secure Eyonae safely to his back. 'Hopefully these aliens have learned from this and will leave the planet.' he thought as Svoneh stood up on all fours.

"...hold it..." came Eyonae's voice. Everyone present stared at her as she slowly turned her head to Saitama's direction. "This...isn't over! You'll...regret...letting me live!" she rasped out before declaring in as loud a voice as she could, "I REFUSE TO LEAVE THIS PLANET UNTIL FOR ANYTHING SHORT OF YOUR DEMISE!"


	9. Chapter 9

Bofoi was rather upset. When he had heard that aliens had once again appeared on Earth, he smirked at the thought of the new technology he could acquire after the aliens were felled by the other heroes. That smirk turned into a frown when the association ordered all heroes not to fight since the alien vessel hadn't attacked. That didn't stop him from sending out a miniature spy drone to the alien spacecraft's current location to analyze everything and anything, leaving him time to hack into the Hero Association database to try and find any information as to why the heroes were ordered not to engage the aliens. What he got was both interesting and irritating. While searching through the database, he had found a live video feed of the Class A hero, Caped Baldy, fighting against the alien leader. He had dug through more data while the video showed both combatants going at it before the alien collapsed, where he came upon a phone conversation between a few members of the HA. It seems that the alien called Caped Baldy out to a fight when he confessed to killing the previous invaders leader, this Boros that she had called him. From the intercepted call, he learned that the hero spared the alien leader on the grounds that she hadn't done anything to earn her a swift death. So not only was the association allowing her to leave for her ship, but he may have lost his chance to get his hands on new technology. That did not sit well for the Class-S Hero, who could only glare at the screen showing a close up of the Caped Baldy being yelled at by the leader before she and her associates left.

"This hero is becoming quite troublesome." Bofoi said to himself. "First he hurts my reputation when he smashed my defense drones for the H.A. Now he leaves the alien invader alive? What if it turns around and retaliates when it gets back to full strength? Worse yet, what if it does leave this planet?" The thought of new technology slipping away caused the scientist to scowl at the camera. "Curse you, you bald bastard!"

* * *

Saitama casually strolled through the front entrance to the H.A. HQ, ready to relax and enjoy a bit of food.

"Class-A Rank 39, Caped Baldy!" Saitama turned to see the bearded worker approaching him.

"That's me." Saitama confirmed. "Need something?"

"We'd like to have a word with you." the bearded worker stated.

"We?" Saitama asked in confusion.

* * *

Sitch, along with other excutive members of the H.A., were all waiting inside a meeting room before the bearded worker walked in with Saitama right behind him.

"I've brought Caped Baldy." he said to the other members inside the room. Saitama looked around the room as the bearded worker stood off to the side alongside the bespectacled worker.

"Hello, Caped Baldy." said Sitch. "Forgive us for the sudden summons, but there's something we would like to discuss with you." he said, his mind repeating what Eyonae explained earlier.

 _'My father, Boros, was known everywhere as 'The Dominator of the Universe'. As such, only a creature of unimaginable might could even come close to defeating him.'_

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Saitama asked before Sitch pulled himself out of his thoughts and brought up the footage of Saitama fighting Eyonae.

"We were watching your fight with the alien's leader via a drone." Sitch began. "Though, with the amount of speed and power exhibited, we could only get a few clear shots."

"Oh! Is that what blew up when I punched Eyonae?" Saitama asked when Eyonae was shown flying at the camera. "So that was a camera, huh?"

"Indeed." said a woman wishing to get back on topic. "Caped Baldy, we called you here because we heard that you were the one who defeated her father. Is that true?"

"Yeah. He was pretty strong." Saitama answered, earning a few murmurs from the members in the room. "Why do you ask?"

"We have an assignment for you."

* * *

"CURSE THAT HUMAN!" Eyonae roared from inside her room of the spacecraft. After being brought back to the ship after getting her ass kicked, much to the surprise of the crew, Eyonae was taken to her room to 'quietly' let her body heal itself. As she shouted and ranted about how pissed she was at Saitama, the crew were huddled outside her room to ask Uzkli and Svoneh what had happened.

"How many times do we have to tell you pinheads?! We don't know what happened!" Svoneh bellowed to the rest of the crew.

"Lady Eyonae and the earth creature jumped to a different spot to have their battle." Uzkli explained. "When we saw them again, the battle was already over." The crew could only stare in utter shock at the news before Uzkli gave them an order. "If you all understand, then disperse."

"But...what do we do now?" one of the crew asked.

"Lady Eyonae's orders are absolute." said Svoneh, his arms crossed over his chest. "She's ordered that we are to remain on this planet until she defeats the one that killed Lord Boros."

"But that's impossible!" one of the crew cried out. "The level of strength between Lord Boros and Lady Eyonae is incomparible! If this creature could beat Lord Boros, then Lady Eyonae doesn't stand a chance!"

"That doesn't matter. Lady Eyonae's orders are final, so get lost!" Svoneh yelled, startling the crew into dispersing. When the rest of the crew were gone, Svoneh sighed and rubbed his head. "Still, it would be nice to explore this galaxy a bit instead of just sitting here with our thumbs up our asses while Lady Eyonae recovers."

"She is just beyond that door, if you want to ask." Uzkli chuckled.

"Screw that. I'm not talking to her." he huffed before the door made a clicking sound, a little red light going on up above it. "Especially since she's about to be like _that_."

"Ah, that time must've come again. Best we leave her alone then." Uzkli suggested, which earned a nod from Svoneh before they both walked away from the door. The had taken a left down another hall before another crewmember, a creature that looked like a cross between a shrimp and a monkey came walking towards them.

"Pardon me sirs, but I need to deliver a message to Lady Eyonae!" the monkey-shrimp stated.

"Lady Eyonae's unavailable at the moment." Uzkli informed him. "What is the message?" The crewmate opened it's mouth, but halted it's words when Uzkli raised his hand to stop him. "No. I understand. I'll pass the message along."

"Uh...okay sir." the crewmate nodded before walking off.

"Heh. That mindreading power your species possesses is rather useful." Svoneh said with a smirk before looking down at him. "So, what's the message?"

"Tell the crew to brace themselves." Uzkli said before walking back towards Eyonae's room. "We've been given a restriction for our stay on this planet. If what I just read from him is true, she's going to be pretty...agitated."

* * *

Genos was waiting inside Saitama's abode inside HQ before Saitama himself walked inside.

"Master!" Genos smiled as Saitama took off his boots and walked in before sitting down on the couch, a sigh escaping his lips. "I take it you won?"

"Yeah." Saitama sighed, his head resting in his hand. Genos' smile soon faded after watching Saitama's expression.

"Was the fight not satisfying?" he asked the bald hero.

"Well, she wasn't as tough as her father." Saitama said just as Rover jumped up onto the couch and wagged it's tail at him, with BS walking by with dog food in his hands.

"Then she was not worthy to fight you, Master." Genos stated. "Hopefully, she'll never return to our planet."

"Actually, she said she's not leaving earth until she kills me." Saitama explained, his face looking more bored as he explained.

"I see. In that case, would you like me to get rid of them?" Genos asked.

"No. Killing them isn't the answer." Saitama groaned, wondering why Genos seemed to think killing anything that annoyed him was the answer. "And since they haven't attacked anyone, the Hero Association won't force them off our planet."

"So, they're gonna live on earth?" BS asked them.

"Yeah. Though because of them, I'm not gonna have a lot of free time in the future." Saitama said, earning confused looks from the others. "Seems that Hero Association wants me to keep an eye on her."

 _-Flashback-_

"You want to me to keep watch over the alien's leader?" Saitama asked Sitch.

"That is correct." Sitch said.

"Why?" Saitama asked.

"We know that the aliens have no desire to leave for the moment." explained a member with a robotic eye implant. "And since they haven't attacked anyone, the Hero Association cannot simply force them off planet."

"Okay, but why me? I mean, wouldn't this be a job for a Class-S hero?" Saitama asked.

"We had considered it, but from her earlier bout with Amai Mask, we've determined that she may be too much for the other heroes to handle." said a female as she brought up a screen showing Amai Mask being taken down by Eyonae. "And from the fight of yours that we witnessed earlier, we've discovered that she was holding back against him. However, you were able to stop her effortlessly."

"Which is why we wish to have you close to her in case she tries something." Sitch explained. "Well, Caped Baldy?"

 _-Flashback ends-_

"And that's the story." Saitama finished explaining to the other occupants of the room. BS stared with his mouth wide open, the food he was muncing on falling out of his mouth. Genos only stood there, his eyes shadowed by his bangs, before a small smile came to his lips.

"This is great." he said as he looked up at Saitama. "Do you know what this means, Master?"

"Uh, that I'll have to send you out more often to catch bargain sales for me?" Saitama asked.

"The Hero Association chose you to watch her instead of the Class-S heroes during her stay! That means they're finally taking you seriously, Master!"

"Really?" Saitama asked, not having thought about it like that. "Cool."

"We should celebrate!" Genos suggested. "To your victory, and to the Association finally recognizing Master's strength!"

"Alright." Saitama replied nonchalantly, a small smile on his face as Genos prepared to leave to buy something to make a big dinner. 'I wonder if I should tell him that they offered me a promotion in rank?' he thought as he saw Genos start dashing around the kitchen area, getting ready to prepare food. '...no. If I do, Genos may never shut up about me.'

* * *

"Urrrgh...my head." Amai Mask groaned as his eyes slowly opened. He blinked a few times as he tried to recall what he was doing before ending up wherever he was now. "Where...?" he muttered as a blurry image began to form in his mind. It looked green...and red...with one eye... 'THE ALIENS!' he remembered as he shot up from his bed, only to wince because of his headache. He looked around and found himself inside a hospital bed, a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Oh, Mr. Amai Mask!" a nurse cried out in joy as she approached him. "It's so good to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Where are they?!" he demanded.

"Uh, who?" the nurse asked in confusion as Amai Mask began to get out of bed. "Wait! Your injuries are-"

"They'll heal on their own!" he yelled as he stood out of his bed. "Where are they aliens?!"

"The aliens have gone back to their ship." said a new voice. Both of them looked to see the bespectacled worker walking in while closing the door behind him.

"Their ship? Why?" Amai Masked asked as the worker approached him, leaving the nurse to step back away from the two. "Are they leaving our world?"

"No. They arrived at their ship hours ago, but they have not retreated back into space." the worker explained.

"Then they're still here?" Amai Masked growled before walking towards the door. "They're still in City-V, right? I'm heading there-"

"That won't be necessary." the worker interrupted. Amai Mask stopped, but did not turn around as the worker continued. "So long as they don't do anything to hurt or threaten our world, the Hero Association can do nothing but keep an eye on them." Amai Mask tightened his fists at the Association's decision. "And should they try anything, the Class-A hero, Caped Baldy, should be more than enough to stop them."

"The Caped Baldy?" Amai Mask asked as an image of Saitama's infamous poker face came to his mind.

"Indeed." he said before explaining to the hero/idol about Eyonae's interactions with Tatsumaki, and then Saitama. He then brought up a tablet to show Amai Mask their fight. "As you can see from this video, she's able to strengthen herself to unbelievable levels." Amai Mask glared at the screen, reluctantly realizing that she was holding back against him earlier.

"So, this hero drove the aliens off?" the hero asked when the video was done.

"Yes, but not before their leader declared that they weren't leaving until she had defeated him." the worker said, earning a glare from him.

"And the Caped Baldy. Where is he?" Amai Mask asked.

"He was summoned by the executives after the fight. The rest, you know." Amai Mask could only sigh after a moment of thinking before returning to his bed.

"Very well. However, should the time come to eliminate them, and he refuses," Amai Mask then glared at the worker. "I'll see to it that his days as a hero come to an end."

* * *

A/N: I hope I kept them in character. Please tell me how I'm doing.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two days since Saitama and Eyonae's fight, and no one had seen her outside the ship since her defeat. The only alien outside the ship was a small one that looked like a green bat with no eyes. The bat alien had some company in the form of Saitama, who was ordered by the H.A. to guard the ship in case Eyonae tried to come out and attack anything. Needless to say, the bat alien and Saitama were passing the time with small talk.

"Bottom line is, aside from wrecking every planet we visited, we were kinda like Lord Boros and the Dark Matter Pirates." the bat alien, whose name was a sort of screeching chitter, explained.

"So, you guys are neither the good or bad guys?" Saitama asked.

"Eh." the alien answered with a shrug. "Wouldn't have mattered. Species all over the universe know of Eyonae. Needless to say, they're all scared shitless of her, being the child of Lord Boros." Saitama was about to ask what he meant, but stopped when the ramp on the ship descended, revealing Eyonae in an outfit similar to her first one. She looked the same, save for her skin taking on a paler green hue and her hair a little wilder than last time.

"Oh...you're here." she scoffed before wincing when the sun hit her eye.

"Yeah. The Hero Association sent me to keep an eye on you." Saitama answered in a bored tone.

"Not very subtle, are they?" she asked as she raised her hand to block the sun. She glared at him as she descended the ramp before walking onto the dirt, allowing the ramp to ascend back into the ship. "I don't know why they bother. I have no intention or desire to wreak havoc on this planet." Hey eye ventured towards a tree in the distance. " **YOU HEAR ME?!** " she roared at the top of her lungs, causing a man, and his listening equipment, to fall out and hit his head on the ground.

"That human's been here long before you got here." said the bat alien. "Kept mumbling the same lines of 'nothing happening' every five minutes."

"Really?" Saitama asked as he looked in the distance at the tree. "That tree's kinda far away."

"These ears aren't for show!" he bragged before Eyonae stepped forward, silencing him.

"Alright, let's go." she mumbled as she began walking away from the ship.

"Go where?" Saitama asked her in confusion.

"To explore a little." she answered. "I don't like being on that ship any longer than I have to be."

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" the bat alien asked. "Won't the local lifeforms be hostile towards you?"

"I don't care." she answered before looking at Saitama. "You coming, or not?" Saitama merely closed his eyes while folding his arms.

"Well, I was told to keep an eye on you. And the didn't inform me that you had to stay on the ship." He then opened his eyes again and let his arms drop before following. "Alright."

Fear filled the streets as Eyonae and Saitama walked through the streets, the citizens scrambling to get as far away from the alien as fast as they can. A few have nearly caused traffic accidents when they ran across the streets.

"Hmph. Just the mere sight of me and they scatter. Pathetic." she snarled. "I haven't even done anything to them."

"Don't take it personally." Saitama told her. "After all, whenever a monster shows up, they try and destroy humanity. It's actually pretty normal nowadays."

"Ah, yes. I heard something about that when I was speaking to that little hero. Child Emperor I believe his name was." Eyonae said as she looked around at the now barren streets. "Tell me, where are we now?"

"This is City V." Saitama answered as they walked. "I don't know everything about it, but there's this one shop I pay close attention to in case they have a sale." Eyonae either didn't listen, or ignored him as she glanced around the area, her view going to the occasional passerby that noticed her before running away. Pretty soon, the entire area was devoid of people. All that were left were empty cars and empty streets, the usual noises that came from a busy city replaced with silence. Eyonae sighed as she placed her hand on her head, a headache starting to come back. "By the way, are you alright?"

"What?" she asked as she stopped and looked back at him.

"Well, you look a little pale. Like, a sickly green." he explained. Her eye narrowed at him before walking ahead.

"Mind your own business!" she growled. Saitama's expression didn't change as he followed. They continued walking for a good ten minutes in silence as Eyonae eyed the various buildings and establishments around them.

"Are you looking for something?" Saitama asked, cutting the silence.

"I'm...merely looking around." she answered, her fist clenched as she answered. Saitama looked ready to say something else, but stopped when the alarm went off.

"THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE HERO ASSOCIATION!" the automated voice spoke, catching both of their attention. "A MONSTER HAS BEEN SPOTTED IN THE VICINITY! THREAT LEVEL: TIGER! ALL CITIZENS-"

"Well, looks like I've got work to do." Saitama shrugged just as giant explosion was heard in the distance.

"Interesting." Eyonae smirked as she gazed at the towering plume of black smoke that began rising through the air. "Mind if I join you? Better than standing around doing nothing."

-Earlier-

"WOOOHOOOO! LOOK AT ME SLIDING EVERYBODY! I'M NEVER CHANGING OIL AGAIN! SO MUCH OIL SEEPED INTO MY SKIN WHILE CHANGING IT IN THAT PUNY GARAGE THAT TURNED ME INTO THIS!"

"AHHH! A MONSTER!"

"WHAT IS IT?! A BLOB?!" Everyone was either running or staring at the strange creature sliding around the area. It looked human, but was covered from head to toe in oil that seemed to be endlessly secreting from him. The monster in question was sliding everyone on one leg before shifting to the other, his voice sounding strangely joyous as he left long messy trails of oil everywhere, some of which had already caused a few accidents.

"NOTHING CAN CATCH THE GREAT OILSLICK!" the monster laughed as it skated around the streets, laughing like a kid on an ice rink. He slide down the sidewalk, causing people to scatter to avoid it, all the way to the street corner.

"SKATEBOARD SMACK!" came a cry before the monster was hit in the face with a skateboard, sending it spinning in circles before slamming into a streetlamp. The monster wobbled on his feet for a moment before shaking his head to gather his senses.

"Alright! Who did that?!" the monster shouted as he glared around before seeing someone wave oil off their skateboard. They looked to be young, possibly in their teens, with their red hair covered by a helmet. He wore a red T-shirt with the word 'SKATER' across the front, baggy black cargo shorts, and oversized blue and yellow skate shoes. He also wore elbow pads and knee pads, all spiked, and fingerless gloves.

"I did!" declared the teen as dropped his skateboard back to the ground, a confident grin on his face. People around had slowed their escape to see who was challenging the monster.

"Hey! It's the Class C hero, Skater!"

"Awesome! A hero!"

"Get that oily freak, man!" The crowd began to cheer for the hero, who was staring down the monster before him.

"You're a hero?" Oil Slick asked with a laugh. "What are you, sixteen? Shouldn't you be in school, kid?"

"I'm not a kid!" Skater growled before hopping onto his board and skating towards the monster. "And yeah, I _am_ a hero!"

"Oh, please." Oil Slick scoffed as he threw a glob of oil in Skater's path, causing the hero to slide out of control before falling off his board and slide into the side of a car.

"Ow." Skater groaned before glaring at Oil Slick, who was cackling at the hero like he'd just been told a funny joke.

"HA! Pathetic!" the monster laughed before calming down. "Want some advice, 'hero?' Go home to your mommy and leave the hero business to the adults!" Skater grit his teeth before he began skating towards him again. "Dumb kids never learn." Oil Slick sighed as he threw another glob of oil in Skater's path.

"Not this time! OLLIE OOP!" Skater yelled before jumping over the oil and straight towards the monster. "EAT THIS!" the teen hero shouted as his skateboard hit Oil Slick's head. Unfortunately, the attack slid right off his head, causing the teen to keep going before crashing into the side of a building.

"HAHAHA!" Oil Slick laughed as the teen shoke the stars from his vision. "Get it yet? Nothing can hit me! I'm too slippery!" Skater finally snapped back to the fight to see Oil Slick mocking him. "Maybe if you were a Class B hero, I'd take this fight seriously. Then again, if dumb kids like you are let into the Hero Association, then the other heroes can't be that much bett-"

 **CRACK!**

Everyone watching winced in pain as Skater removed his skateboard from between Oil Slick's legs, letting the poor monster fall to it's knees and hug it's groin.

"Not as slippery as you thought, huh?" Skater smirked as Oil Slick shot him a glare.

"Alright, you little bastard!" he grunted in pain before his body began to bubble and expand, causing him to tower of the teen. "You just made the BIGGEST MISTAKE OF **YOUR LIFE!** "

"YIKES!" Skater yelped as he jumped out of the way of Oil Slick's fist, turning the teen's skateboard into kindling. "My skateboard!" he cried before the monster lunged after him. Everyone, Skater included, all fled the scene as Oil Slick charged after the teen hero, who was now skating away after his shoes opened to release tiny wheels. "Crap! I knew I should've stuck to busting pickpockets!"

" **HOLD STILL, YOU LITTLE PRICK!** " Oil Slick roared as he chased the kid before throwing another glob of oil in Skater's path, hoping to catch the kid off guard and kill him when he slipped in the oil. Sadly, the teen skid to a stop just before hitting the oil patch, allowing him to turn change direction. Worse yet, the teen's sudden change of course produced sparks from the skates, setting the oil trap on fire, which set Oil Slick on fire when he ran through it and couldn't change course in time. He didn't even have time to scream before the oil on him, and _in_ him, erupted into a blazing inferno.

* * *

A/N: Serious question: What are your opinions on my OC hero and monster?


	11. Aftermath of the Fight

Saitama and Eyonae arrived to see people panicking as they fled from the fire that was spreading everywhere. People were running away before spotting Eyonae next to Saitama.

"Crap! This isn't good!" Saitama stated as the people cowered away before remembering the flames behind them. If it was a monster, he could just punch it. Putting out a giant fire was another story.

"This happen a lot?" Eyonae asked nonchalantly as she watched the chaos.

"Usually a monster's around causing it." he replied as he walked through the crowd, dispersing them before standing before the edge of the flames. "I got this."

"And what are you going to do?" she asked curiously. Saitama said nothing as he stetched his arms apart, as if about to leap off of something.

"Serious...CLAP!" The force of him slamming his open palms together created a massive gust of wind, snuffing out any flame, as well as the oil splatters, that were in it's path. Within moments, 77 percent of the flames had been dealt with. The people were floored at the act as Saitama ran forward to try and put out the rest of the fires. The people watched at a safe distance before someone backed up into Eyonae.

"GAH! THE ALIEN!" they shouted before landing on their butt. "DON'T HURT ME!" Similar shrieks of terror were heard before Eyonae glared at them.

"Would you all kindly shut your mouths? You're making my headache return." she said before her eye turned towards the distance. 'There's someone over there...but they're very weak.' Next thing any of the citizens knew, Eyonae vanished in a blur, a small dust cloud forming from where she was standing.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" one of them asked.

* * *

'What happened? Why do I ache so bad?' Skater thought from where he laid on the road.

"Oh." came a female voice. "I thought you were the one who set this place ablaze."

"Huh?" he wheezed out as he turned to look up. A figure stood over them, their form blocking out the sun just enough to cast a shadow over them. "Am I dead? Are you...and angel?" That was when the figure knelt down, allowing the sunlight to illuminate their face. "Not an angel!"

"No, I'm not. And you're not dead." Eyonae replied. "Though if you were going for that look, a few more scratches on your body might do it." It was true. His back was covered in burns, cuts were found here and there on his skin, and his clothing was in shreds.

"You're...the alien!" Skater rasped as he tried to stand on his legs.

"Yeah." she nodded as she lifted the teen with one hand before putting him back onto his feet. "Now, what happened here?" Instead of answering, the teen got into a defensive stance.

"Rotten alien!" he yelled before he began to throw slow punches at her ribs. She merely sighed before stopping both his fists with her hands.

"Enough." she said as she kept a firm grip on his wrists. "I didn't come here to fight you. I came here because your life force was very low." The boy tried to struggle, but the shock and andrenaline from seeing Eyonae were wearing off, leaving the kid semi-conscious. With barely a grunt, she lifted the hero over her shoulder before walking off to find either Saitama or that crowd from before.

"CLAP!" With one final clap, the last of the fire was put out. "Good. Now, where'd Eyonae go?" he asked himself as his head swiveled back and forth to find her. His attention was grabbed by citizens screaming things like, 'SHE'S KILLED A HERO!' and 'CALL THE HERO ASSOCIATION!' "Guess she's that way." he said as he jogged towards the sound of angry and frightened people. When he arrived, he saw Eyonae with someone slung over her shoulders, her one eye narrowing at the crowd.

"Tch. Ungrateful humans." she muttered before she heard sirens approaching. "Now what?" she asked herself as she saw a variety of vehicles driving towards her. Firetrucks to deal with the fires and rescue, a few ambulances to tend to the wounded, and a few police cars, with policemen getting out of their cars before aiming their weapons at her.

"FREEZE!" one of them shouted. "PUT THE HERO DOWN AND YOUR HANDS UP!" Eyonae only stared at the policeman that shouted those words, her eye going to his shaking hand and terrified look on his face. She smirked before gently placing the hero onto the ground, but left them in confusion when she vanished once again.

"W-What happened?!" the officer asked as they all looked around. They didn't have a lot of time to think about it before they began to clean up after the mess. The paramedics transported the young hero away while the firemen and policemen started doing their jobs, leaving Eyonae to watch from the ledge of a building.

"Do they always jump to conclusions when a monster has someone in their grasp?" she asked Saitama, who was standing behind her.

"Pretty much." Saitama replied. "Anyway, you hungry?"

"What?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"It's near lunchtime, so I was gonna grab some udon." he said. "Since we're both out and about, I thought I'd ask if you wanted some." She just stared up at him for a few moments, her eye not blinking before narrowing at him.

"I'm the enemy. Remember?"

"Only when we're fighting. Other than that, you're a visitor from outer space that I'm assigned to watch." Her eye widened at his response before he turned to leave. "So, you joining me or not?"

* * *

"Uh..." the Noodle Shop owner said, his eyes glued to Eyonae as sweat started trickling down his forehead. "What...would you like?"

"Two bowls of Udon, please." Saitama ordered for the two of them before leading them to an open table. It was deathly quiet as the other customers ran for their lives when the two entered, leaving it practically barren. Neither of them said anything before their orders were brought to them. Saitama thanked them before digging into his own bowl. He was through his third bite of noodles before noticing Eyonae hadn't moved. She was staring down at the steaming bowl of noodles as if it was the most boring thing around. "What's the matter? Not hungry?" Her eye turned up at him for a moment before returning to the bowl. She slowly took the chopsticks and placed them into the bowl before narrowing her eye at it. Saitama finished his food and was now waiting for her to finish hers. He couldn't fight the smile on his face when he saw the difficulty she was having with her chopsticks, her fingers trying to get them to work. She looked up to see him smiling at her, an annoyed growl escaping her before she threw the chopsticks away and used her hand to shovel the noodles into her mouth. She drank the broth before slamming the bowl onto the table and standing to leave.

"I'm returning to the ship!" she said as she stormed out of the building. Saitama only shrugged before standing up to join her.

"Hey! Hero!" shouted the owner just as Saitama opened the door to leave. He turned to see him pointing a ladle at him, a look of anger on his face. "That filthy alien scared my business away! I don't know why you brought her here, but she's not allowed back inside! If she scares my customers away again, I'm gonna have a talk to the Hero Association about this!" He was panting after his rant, with Saitama only answering with a simple "Okay." before leaving the building, with Eyonae leaning against the wall. "YOU HEAR ME?! KEEP THAT FREAKY ALIEN AWAY FROM HERE!"

"So, we heading back now?" he asked her.

"I am. You stay away until our rematch!" she huffed before running off at high speeds. Saitama didn't react for moment before walking off towards the Hero Association.

* * *

Eyonae walked into her ship, her gaze never leaving the ground until she walked into her room before sealing it. Her room was decently sized, but bare save for a bed. She walked to the bed and sat down on the edge, her eye to the floor.

 _'GAH! THE ALIEN! DON'T HURT ME!'_

Her body began to tremble.

' _Filthy Alien!'_

 _'SHE KILLED A HERO!'_

Her breathing hitched.

 _'KEEP THAT FREAKY ALIEN AWAY FROM HERE!'_

"My name's not _Al_ _ien_!" she whispered as she hugged her knees to her chest, large tears flowing from her eye.

* * *

A/N: Not a big chapter.


	12. They're Watching You!

A/N: Longer chapter ahead.

* * *

-One Week since Alien Arrival-

The Hero Association was having another meeting about what was to be done with the aliens.

"Since their arrival, we've had a stream of complaints asking about the aliens." stated the executive with a cybernetic eye. "Most of which keep asking as to why the aliens haven't simply been dealt with."

"No one can blame the public." said the bespectacled worker. "After the first encounter with aliens ended in the destruction of City A, it's natural to be afraid of other extra-terrestrial visitors."

"Well, it doesn't help that the Class A Hero, Caped Baldy, seems to be letting their leader roam free." said a female executive. "Even if he's there with her at all times, it still doesn't seem to ease the fear of the public."

"Hence the stream of complaints we've been receiving. Mainly from eating establishments claiming that the alien is chasing off their business." explained the fat executive with a moustache before looking down at a piece of paper in his hand. "Also, we've been hearing reports that some of the other aliens aboard their ship have requested permission to leave and explore."

"Indeed. So far, the only aliens we've seen exit the ship have been the two that had arrived with the leader when they first arrived, and the few aliens that switch between what could be guard duty for the ship." explained the executive with the cybernetic eye. "We have no idea how many are aboard."

"If we grant them their request and they all disembark, who knows what kind of pandemonium they may cause." said the executive with his eyes barely open. "Although, if we force them to stay on their ship, they may revolt and attack. Even with the Class A Heroes we have stationed nearby, it may not be enough to quell them before they run amok in City V. Both choices are highly risky."

"Is that why you called me here?" Everyone turned to Child Emperor, who had been silently licking his lollipop until now.

"Yes." said the bearded worker. "We were hoping you could help us with this little dilemma. Have you finished-"

"Right here." C.E. interrupted as he brought out a tiny device that looked like an electronic ring. "If an alien wears this ring, the drone bug will follow wherever it goes, along with alerting me if the ring's removed by force. I made a few more to see how well they'll actually do in the field."

"You have our thanks." said an executive before turning their gaze to a picture of Skater. "Finally, after a thorough investigation, we've concluded that Class C hero, Skater, was not harmed by the alien leader. The injuries he's sustained were caused by his fight with a monster that had attacked City V before the alien arrived at the scene." While they were all relieved, most of the executives were hoping to use this to allow them to drive the aliens off their planet on the grounds of them attacking first. With that last report done, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

"So, by wearing these weird tracking rings, my crew is allowed to roam outside?" Eyonae asked the Association Worker that accompanied Child Emperor to her ship.

"Yes." stated the worker. "However, this is just a trial run. Only a few will be allowed to leave at this time. Based on how the public reacts, we will determine if allowing the other aliens aboard to roam will be safe decision."

"Nothing personal." Child Emperor said. "Everyone's still afraid of aliens."

"No offense taken." Eyonae answered before turning back towards her ship. "Still, if my crew is allowed to travel around this planet, then you're going to need more of these rings."

"Which brings up a question the Hero Association wishes answered. How many aliens are on your ship?" the worker asked.

"Including myself, there are approximately 137 crewmembers aboard." she answered before disappearing inside. Child Emperor let out a 'hmm' while the worker gulped at the number.

"If this goes well, then we'll be having over 100 aliens roaming around at the same!" the worker said to himself.

"Relax. The aliens from before probably had a lot more members than these guys on their side, and we defeated them." Child Emperor reminded him.

"R-Right!" the worker nodded, though he was still nervous. His and C.E. looked back at the ship when Eyonae descended, with three other aliens following her. They were Uzkli, Svoneh, and the bat alien from before.

"These three are my most trusted men." Eyonae explained as she held up her right hand, one of the electronic rings attached to her wrist. "Uzkli and Svoneh were with me when I first visited the Hero Association. The third is Screech. They will be the first to test these rings of yours." she finished as Uzkli showed the ring on his left tendril, Svoneh on his left pinky finger, and Screech on his right ankle.

"Uh, Lady Eyonae." Screeh said in a whisper. "I've told you all before. My name's not Screech."

"I know that, but none of us can understand your name since you never say it outside your own tongue." she countered, causing his ears to fall in defeat. Turning back to the two humans, she gazed at the older one and continued. "Anything else?"

"No." the worker replied.

"In a nutshell, this is to see if we can trust you." C.E. explained.

"I understand." she said before she turned to a newcomer and scowled. "And now you're here." The other humans turned to see Saitama standing there in his hero outfit.

"Yeah." he responded before looking at the other three aliens. "They coming with us?"

"No. They're travelling elsewhere." she explained before waving her hand near her face. "Insects." she groaned as a bug flew away.

"Alright." Saitama agreed before they both walked off. With a final goodbye, Uzkli and Svoneh went off towards another city, while Screech took to the skies. Both humans left in the vehicle that they came in before conversing amongst themselves.

"Do you think this'll work?" the worker asked the Class S hero. "What if they suspect something."

"Even if they did, it wouldn't matter." Child Emperor said as he pulled out his computer and typed a few keys before four live feeds came up. "I'm just glad that the leader didn't smash that bug drone. I don't have anymore made at the moment."

-The day passes-

Many executives and Special Committee members were present before Child Emperor walked in.

"Ah, Child Emperor." Sitch greeted. "We've all been expecting you."

"I figured." the young hero said as he took a seat and brought his computer and punched in a command. Moments later, a video feed had been brought up for everyone to view from the table they were all sitting at. "Alright. Who do you all wish to view first."

"Since the alien leader hasn't done anything besides cause the public to complain about her presence, we'll save that video for last." spoke a woman from the Special Committee. "Let us see the videos of the other aliens.

"Alright." C.E. said through his lollipop before bringing up a video of Screech. "Well, this one hardly did anything. He flew for a few miles before he found a spot to sleep for most of the day." he explained as he skipped through the video feed, showing Screech hanging upside underneath a bridge in City X before stopping just as the alien bat stretched his wings and took off. They watched as Screech flew around some more, his head swivelling back and forth occasionally, as if looking for something.

"What is it looking for?" asked a bald executive before the video showed Screech suddenly diving towards the city. Most of the room looked shocked at the sudden action as Screech gently landed on the ground, scaring the citizens around him. The bug drone showed the people fleeing the area, which looked like a farmer's market, while shouting in panic.

 _"AH! MONSTER!"_

 _"WAIT! IS IT ONE OF THE ALIENS?!"_

 _"RUN FOR YOU LIVES!"_

As the people ran, Screech merely folded his ears with a scowl before looking around some more and sniffing the air.

 _"I know I smelled food nearby."_ they heard him say before his head stopped in the direction of a nearby fruit stall. _"Ah! Here's the food I smelled!"_ he said with what looked like a smile. He looked around before shrugging and walked up towards the stall and took some apples into his hands/claws and took a bite. _"Mmm! Delicious!"_ A few more bites and both apples were gone. _"Wish they hadn't run off. I was gonna pay for the food. Wait. Does this planet even take our currency? Eh, I'll worry about that later. Right now, I'm starving."_ he said before grabbing some strawberries and shoving them into his mouth. _"Oh, this stuff is good."_ This was repeated until half of the stall's produce was gone. The alien released a belch before stretching his wings and flying off.

"Well, that explains why we've recieved a bill from City X to replaced stolen food." said the squinting executive. A quick fast forward showed Screech coming straight towards the ship. The alien then greeted the Hero Association worker that was standing near the ship before his ring was removed from his ankle just as Uzkli and Svoneh came into the picture. Both of them handed in their rings before all three of them entered the ship.

"So the alien known as Screech caused a minor disturbance in City X before returning." stated the bearded worker. "From his own words, it seems that it was unintentional."

"What about the other two aliens that were together?" asked the executive with the cybernetic eye.

"I'm bringing that up now." C.E. said before the video switched to Uzkli and Svoneh. "The both of them were wandering around City W." The video showed them causing a bit more of a ruckus than Screech.

 _"LOOK OUT! ALIENS!"_ Various shouts like this rang out as the citizens ran for terror before C.E. skippe through the video a bit before he stopped it again.

"Nothing interesting except a lot of chaos." C.E. stated, his finger just above the play button. "This part here is something you guys should here though." He then pressed play, showing the video of Uzkli and Svoneh walking out of a supermarket. Svoneh had a box of cereal that he was pouring down his mouth before chewing.

 _"This stuff ain't bad."_ he said with a grin. _"Maybe when all is said and done, we can-"_

 _"Quiet!"_ Uzkli snapped as he hit Svoneh with his left tentacle.

 _"Ouch! What was that for?!"_ Svoneh snapped. Uzkli did nothing except usher him closer to whisper something to him. "What?!" he yelled before looking around the area. "Where?!"

 _"I don't know. But until I say so, keep it to yourself, you twit."_ Uzkli ordered.

"Keep what to himself?" asked the bald executive as the video sped through again.

"I watched all this live while I was working earlier. Nothing else of importance is said." C.E. explained when some of the executives asked why he skipped through it. They came to the aliens arriving, handing in their rings, and entering the ship.

"What of the leader?" the bespectacled worker asked.

"That one's...a little interesting." C.E. said. That got everyone's attention as the video showed Eyonae and Saitama wondering through City V.

 _"Have you eaten?"_ Saitama asked Eyonae.

 _"No."_ she said. _"I've become...curious about this planet's cuisine."_

 _"Alright."_ he smiled. _"I've actually been wanting to try this one place. It's a little far though."_

 _"Lead on. I'll follow."_ she said before both of them suddenly ran off at high speed.

"Wait? How fast are they going?!" asked Sitch with wide eyes.

"They started in City V, and ended in City G." C.E. told them. The fact that City G was 9-10 cities away from City V wasn't the most interesting fact. Everyone in the room knew which city was where. What _did_ get a reaction from them was when C.E. continued with, "It took them roughly 45 minutes to get there. And with no pit stops."

"What?! That's impossible!" cried out a female executive. "Not even Flashy Flash could reach City G from City V in that time!"

"These two must have incredible stamina!" an elderly Special Committee member commented in awe as the Class S hero sped through the video until the drone finally found them in City G. Both had entered a restaurant, with the customers either gone or fleeing, as the two ate their meal.

 _"These Earth dishes are good. What did you call these little green things?"_ Eyonae asked before taking another bite.

 _"Tsukemono."_ Saitama answered before eating some fish. Both quietly ate the meal, with Eyonae occasionally asking what each dish was, before they both finished. Eyonae went towards the door while Saitama walked to the owner to pay for the meal. _"Here's the payment for the food."_ The owner scolwed at him before grabbing the money from his hand.

 _"I don't care if you're a hero. Keep that thing out of here!"_ he growled before walking into the back. Both hero and alien walked out the front door before walking off. The people in the room watched as the two of them travelled around looking at various places and buildings, with more people running away at the sight of Eyonae.

"And this explains the steady stream of complaints and calls we've gotten from City G today." groaned the squinted eyed executive. "Why does this hero insist on visiting places like this?"

"We'll have to question him about this later." said another executive before they went back to watching the video. A short time later, they came to an interesting sight. Both were simply walking before Eyonae's eye widened, followed by the sound of a gunshot going off. Everyone watching looked on in panic at the sound as the video kept going. Next thing they saw was Saitama's hand appearing in front of Eyonae's face before he dropped something onto the ground. The bug drone flew around to show a young man holding a handgun in his shaking hands before Saitama appeared before him. The man didn't have time to react before Saitama took the gun and squished it into a mangled ball of metal.

 _"That's dangerous."_ he said as he dropped the gun onto the ground. The man only stared in terror at the gun before glaring up at Saitama.

 _"What's your problem?! Why'd you defend that monster?!"_ the man yelled. _"She needs to die!"_

 _"Why?"_ Saitama asked. _"She hasn't done anything wrong."_

 _"She ha-Wha-ARE YOU STUPID?!"_ the man roared. He looked around 19 with a scruffy beard and red hair that curled up on the tips. He was wearing a red and green hoodie, a pair of blue cargo pants, and black boots. _"THAT CREATURE'S FATHER DESTROYED CITY A! SHE EVEN ADMITTED THAT HER FATHER LEAD THE LAST ALIENS THAT WERE HERE! SHE'S PROBABLY REALLY HERE TO FINISH WHAT HER FATHER STARTED!"_ He then ran past Saitama and charged at Eyonae, his fist raised to strike. Eyonae merely sighed as the punch impacted against her left cheek, yet she didn't even flinch. The man's jaw dropped before he began rapidly punching at her with everything he had, while Eyonae took each and every one of them. _"MY GIRLFRIEND'S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR DAD! SHE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME! WHY?! WHY SHE'D HAVE TO DIE?!"_ he cried out, tears in his eyes. _"WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE OUR PLANET ALONE, YOU ROTTEN ALIEN FREAK?!"_ He looked ready to continue before Saitama grabbed the hood of his hoodie and held him up before putting him to the side.

 _"Like you said, her father destroyed City A. So if you want to blame someone, blame him."_ Saitama said while looking down at him, his face showing irritation. _"And besides, he's already dead for attacking our planet."_ The man could only glare up at them before running off, but stopped again and turned around.

 _"I HOPE YOUR FATHER SUFFERED LIKE THE MONSTER HE WAS, YOU ALIEN BITCH!"_ he roared before running off. Saitama stared at the man's running back before Eyonae walked forward.

"Where are you going?" he asked her, making her stop mid-step.

 _"For insulting my father, I'm going..."_ she began before looking over her shoulder at him, her eye wide with rage as she snarled. _"To KILL that human!"_ She took a few more steps before Saitama got in her way. _"Move!"_

 _"No."_ he said, his arms crossed over his chest. _"I won't let you kill anyone."_ Eyonae only growled before throwing her own flurry of punches at the bald hero, only for Saitama to block each one with one hand. She finally grabbed him and shoved him down into the ground before taking off after the man, only to be tripped when Saitama stuck his hand out through the pavement and grabbed her ankle. _"Will you knock it off?"_ he asked as he got out of the ground, his hand stand firmly grasping her ankle.

 _"LET GO OF ME!"_ she roared as she tried to get away, only for Saitama to hold his hand high, making her dangle and flail while upside-down. _"I SAID LET GO! NO ONE INSULTS MY FATHER LIKE THAT!"_

 _"He's just angry. Lots of people lost someone they cared about when City A was destroyed. Just let them vent."_ Saitama told her, his grasp on her ankle still strong. She kept on flailing and struggling before finally going limp. _"If I let go, will you not chase after him?"_

 _"...fine."_ she huffed. Saitama let her go, which caused her head to hit the pavement. _"DUMBASS!"_ she roared before sending him skyward with punch. _"I'M CALLING IT A DAY AND RETURNING TO MY SHIP! DON'T FOLLOW ME!"_ she yelled before running of towards City V. The drone followed as best as it could after Eyonae, with only the tracking ring on her wrist allowing it to home in on her position. By the time it caught up, she had already retreated inside the ship. The drone followed inside, allowing the Hero Association members to see the ship's interior, along with many different species of aliens inside. The drone flew onward before coming to a door. The drone stayed outside for a few moments before one of the aliens knocked on her door.

 _"Uh, Lady Eyonae?"_ the alien called. Nothing happened at the moment before the door opened, revealing a very pissed off Eyonae glaring at him, making him jump and shake. _"Th-There's a human a-asking f-f-for the ring on your w-wrist."_ Eyonae didn't take her glaring eye away from him as she removed the ring and dropped it on the floor in front of him before the door slammed shut. The alien nervously picked up the ring before running off towards the exit. The video ended after the ring was given to an Association worker.

"That's the end of the video." C.E. said as he powered down his computer and got out of his seat. "I sent a copy of the videos into the Hero Association Mainframe. You can view them all you like. I gotta get home. I gotta study." he explained before walking out. He was a good distance from the HQ inside a car driven by a worker before he opened his computer again and opened up a file while pushing a button, making a window appear to separate himself from the driver in front. When it came on, he saw another image of Eyonae crying her eye out on her bed. "Still crying after all this time, huh?" he asked himself.

-Earlier in Eyonae's room-

Eyonae shut the door before returning to her bed, grabbing her pillow, and shouting so loud that it seemed to be shaking the room despite the pillow muffling it. She continued to scream and rant into the pillow for a good 20 minutes before she stopped, her entire body stiff as she held the pillow to her face. It finally slid down to her chest, revealing her swollen, tear stained eye. She didn't say a word as she hiccuped before falling onto her bed and began to wail, her tears falling faster as she clung to the pillow. If she hadn't been lost in her misery, she'd have noticed a tiny little bug nestled into the corner of her room, watching everything happening before her.

-Present-

 _"I HATE THEM! I HATE THESE ROTTEN HUMANS! THEY'RE JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE IN THE ROTTEN UNIVERSE! I WASN'T THERE! I DIDN'T RAVAGE ALL THOSE PLANETS!"_ she yelled as loud as she could. _"STOP BLAMING ME FOR MY FATHER'S ACTIONS, YOU BASTARDS!"_ Child Emperor watched as Eyonae wailed and ranted for a few more minutes before switching the computer off.

"Glad I installed a manual override inside the drones." he said. "Now, should I show this to the Association or not?"

* * *

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Tell me what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

-9 days since alien arrival-

"Congratulations!" said a doctor to Tatsumaki. "You've been cleared for active duty."

"It's about time!" the esper whined as she floated towards the exit.

"Now remember-" the doctor began before Tatsumaki flew out the door. "...don't push yourself." he finished to himself.

'Time to finish where we left off, alien!' she thought as she flew towards City V. It took maybe two minutes at her max speed before she was floating over the spacecraft. She spotted an alien, which looked like an upside head with four eyes stuck to tiny arms and legs, standing guard outside the ship. With a flick of her wrist, the alien found itself flying up towards her, screaming the whole way.

"AH! WHAT IS THIS?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" the alien yelled in panic before Tatsumaki floated before him. "WHO ARE YOU?!"

"Tell me where you leader is and I'll make this quick!" she demanded, her hand held threateningly to his face.

"W-WAIT A MINUTE! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TO DESERVE DEATH!" the alien explained quickly before he felt pressure begin to push at him from all sides.

"I'm getting impatient!" she said in a low tone, clearly not wanting to waste any time with small fries.

"Sis! That's enough!" Tatsumaki looked down at the ground to see, to her surprise, Fubuki yelling up to her. "Put the alien down!"

"Now you're siding with them?" she asked as she floated towards the ground, alien in tow.

"The Hero Association heard that you were being discharged from the hospital today, so they sent me here in case you tried to attack them." Fubuki explained.

"Do you honestly intend to fight me?" Tatsumaki asked, her glare sending chills up Fubuki's spine.

"We both know I can't win against you in a fight." Fubuki answered, lowering his gaze before looking up at her sister again. "But they sent me here to talk to you, not fight."

"What's there to talk about? Aliens came and wiped out City A without warning. I'm not waiting around for them to blow anymore away!" Tatsumaki argued.

"Ah, come on! We haven't even done anything! I mean, none of us want to be on this planet anyway!" the alien yelled while flailing his limbs around.

"Then why are you here?" Fubuki asked.

"It was Lady Eyonae's decision. When she heard that her father was killed, she had us fly to the last known coordinates the Dark Matter Pirate's ship sent out before it was lost." the alien head explained. "When this whole thing's been settled, we'll leave."

"Hmph. And why should we believe you aliens?" Tatsumaki scoffed.

"Well, have we killed anyone or destroyed anything?" the alien asked. "I've heard what the others have said when they go out for strolls. You humans run in fear at the sight of us without even trying to hear us out." Tatsumaki glared at the alien before finally releasing him.

"Fine. But one mistake, and you guys are dead." she said.

"Thanks sis." Fubuki sighed in relief as the alien got up and dusted himself off.

"By the way, our leader's with that weird bald human." the alien told them.

"That baldy? Why's she with him?" Tatsumaki asked in confusion.

"You don't know?" Fubuki asked, genuinely surprised.

"I haven't heard anything since the Hero Association made it an official order to get some rest." Tatsumaki growled, her arms crossed in annoyance.

"Well, the Hero Association assigned him to watch her whenever she decided to leave her ship." Fubuki explained.

"Say what?!" Tatsumaki asked, her cool voice betraying her flaring emotions. "You mean that the H.A. assigned that baldy to watch their leader?!"

"Unfortunately, yes." Everyone turned to see Eyonae limping towards the ship. Most of her clothing was gone again, her nose was bleeding, her right arm was bent the wrong way, and she was badly limping. Walking up behind her was Saitama, was looked the same as he did after all of his fights: Perfectly fine. "Now if you'll excuse me...I have to rest and let my injuries heal!" Eyonae grunted as she limped up the ramp into the ship. "No one bother me!" she ordered before the ramp returned to the ship.

"So, you beat her in another rematch?" the alien head asked.

"Yep." was all the answer Saitama gave before turning around to walk away.

"Hold it!" Tatsumaki yelled, making him stop. He turned to see Tatsumaki, Fubuki, and another alien standing in front of the ship.

"Oh, hey Fubuki, Tatsumaki, and alien head." Saitama greeted after straining his mind to remember them.

"What's this I hear about the Hero Association asking you to lead the aliens around?!" she yelled.

"Oh, that? They asked me to watch the leader while they're here on Earth." Saitama explained.

"Why you? You're just a Class A! If anything, a Class S should be watching the leader! Not some baldy like you!" Tatsumaki ranted, making Saitama grunt at the usual insult to his head.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this assignment. And she hasn't even done anything to the people. She's only been wanting to fight me." he explained before turning again. "I'm going home for today. Tell her I'll be back tomorrow at the usual time."

"Okay." the alien replied.

"What usual time?" Tatsumaki asked.

"Hmm. I think it's the morning. Around eight o'clock." the alien replied.

"Eight, huh?" Tatsumaki mumbled to herself.

* * *

-10 days since alien arrival-

Saitama was already standing outside the ship making small talk with another alien before the ramp descended, revealing a fully healed Eyonae.

"Alright. Let's go." she grumbled as she walked off, with Saitama walking behind her. None of them were the wiser to the floating figure in the distance.

'Alright you. Let's see what you do on our world.'

* * *

-1:18 P.M.-

Tatsumaki was bored out of her skull. Having decided to tail the bald hero and alien visitor was starting to feel like a bad decision since nothing was happening. All that would happen was that people would run at the sight of Eyonae while shouting out for help, despite her just taking a walk. At that moment, she'd give anything to have a monster attack. She was jolted from her thoughts when crashing sounds were heard.

"GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY STORE! I HAVE NOTHING TO SELL YOU!"

The esper watched from a distance as Saitama and Eyonae exited a supermarket, an angry woman yelling her head off at the two of them.

"HAVING ALIENS ROAMING AROUND ON OUR PLANET IS BAD ENOUGH! I WON'T TOLERATE THEIR PRESENCE INSIDE MY SUPERMARKET!"

"We just wanted to buy something to drink." Saitama explained to her.

"SHUT UP!" the woman yelled. "AND WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE?! HER BUTLER?! SHOULDN'T YOU BE FIGHTING THESE ALIENS?!"

"SHE'S RIGHT!" came a shout from inside the shop before some of the customers came out and began shouting at her. "WHY DON'T YOU KILL THEM?!"

"MAKE THEM PAY FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO CITY A!"

"HEY!" one of the customers came out. "I've heard about you! Yeah! You're the fraud!"

"A fraud?" another asked before more people started recognizing Saitama.

"He's right! He came out of nowhere! He was at the bottom of Class C, but jumped the rankings by stealing credit!"

'Stealing credit?' Tatsumaki thought in confusion.

"First it was taking credit for smashing that meteor that was gonna destroy City Z!"

"And let's not forget about him stealing credit with the whole 'Clan of the Seafolk' incident! A lot of heroes put their lives on the line to stop them! Then this guy came out of nowhere when the monster was weakened and finished it off to steal the credit!" As the people began to shout out their anger towards Saitama, Tatsumaki was deep in thought.

'A credit stealing fake?' she thought, her eyes closed as she sat on the ledge of a nearby building. She had heard about the meteor and the Clan of the Seafolk, how both were handled by a fraud. 'So, he's the one who smashed the meteor and defeated the Deep Sea King. But since he was in Class C, they think he's a weakling that stole the credit.' She was brought back to her fight with Saitama and her brows furrowed. 'No. There's no mistake that baldy's got some strength. True, I wasn't at my best when I fought him, but he's not a weakling like the rest of Class C. I'll give him that much.' She opened her eyes to look down at the bald hero and alien leader, only to realise that they had left. She groaned before she took to the skies to try and find them. She found them 10 minutes later being yelled at by more people in front of a restaurant. On and on this went as she watched them, a process being repeated wherever they went. Walk into a building, be yelled at by the people inside to leave, be insulted for cheating/coming to the planet, and repeat. It ended when both Eyonae and Saitama stopped and sat on a nearby park bench.

"Well, this sucks." Saitama groaned. "Everyone keeps shoving us out the door. Can't get lunch anywhere. Wanna try another city?" he asked Eyonae. She didn't move as she stared at the ground, her body slumped over from where she sat. "Eyonae? You okay?"

"I'm...fine." she sighed while rubbing her eye. "Can I have some time alone?" she asked. "You can get your food while I stay here."

"You sure?" he asked her. She glared at him but said nothing, leaving him to shrug and stand. "I'll be quick." he said before speeding off somewhere.

'He's leaving her alone?' thought Tatsumaki in surprise. 'What kind of idiot is he?!'

"Are you going to just keep floating up there?" Eyonae shouted, her eye looking straight up at where Tatsumaki was floating. The esper blinked her eyes in surprise before lowering herself down to the ground in front of Eyonae. "Why have you been following us?"

"Somebody has to make sure you don't do anything to our planet." Tatsumaki stated while glaring down at Eyonae.

"Isn't that Saitama's job?" Eyonae asked, making the esper 'hmph' in response.

"That's because the Hero Association's full of idiots! If they had any brains, they'd have assigned a Class S hero." Tatsumaki scoffed. Eyonae had to stiffle a laugh at her words, making the esper's temper flare. "What's so funny?"

"A Class S hero should be watching me at all times. That's what you just said, correct?" she asked the esper. Without giving her a chance to speak, Eyonae continued with, "How would they fair any better when you, the second highest rank in Class S, can't even hold a candle to me?"

"What?!" Tatsumaki snapped, her green aura flaring. "You think you can take me?"

"Considering how our first encounter went, I _know_ I can take you." Eyonae replied with a grin. If looks could kill, then Tatsumaki's scowl could've destroyed the city in mere seconds.

"Don't get cocky!" Tatsumaki smirked, her eyes narrowed down at Eyonae. "Not only was our fight interrupted by that bald hero, by I was still recovering from an injury."

"Funny. I wasn't at my full power either. Shall we see which of us really is stronger?" Eyonae asked as she hunched over, ready to power up and knocked Tatsumaki out of the air.

"Anytime, cyclops!" Tatsumaki replied, her hand raised to crush her with her psychic powers.

"What's going on here?" Both of them turned to see Saitama standing there, a few paper bags in one hand and a couple of drinks in a holder in the other. "Oh, hey Tatsumaki. What are you doing here?"

"Stay out of this, Baldy!" she yelled, her attention back on Eyonae. "I have business with this alien!"

"Can it wait until after lunch?" he asked, holding up the bags to show the picture of a burger on them.

"What is it?" Eyonae asked, her shifting to the bag for a moment before moving back to glare at Tatsumaki.

"Just some burgers and fries. It was the closet restaurant nearby, so I grabbed some take out." Saitama explained. "I grabbed some extra in case one wasn't enough. Why not join us?" he asked Tatsumaki, making the esper glare at him.

"You're kidding, right?" she asked with a skeptical look. Her look fell into shock when her stomach growled, making Eyonae chuckle.

"Let me guess. You were so busy tailing us that you forgot to eat?" Eyonae guessed, which was confirmed when Tatsumaki turned her head away, a small blush on her cheeks.

"S-Shut up! I can skip a few meals to make sure you don't start anything! And why do you care? It doesn't concern you!" Tatsumaki ranted before turning to Saitama. "...I guess a few fries couldn't hurt." All three of them were now sitting on the park bench eating lunch, a warm breeze blowing the air.

"Hmm, this is pretty nice. What did you call it again?" Eyonae asked after taking a bite of her food.

"That's a cheeseburger. And the little yellow things are called french fries." Saitama explained before eating some of his own fries. As they spoke, Tatsumaki sat in silence while eating her food.

'What am I doing? I'm sitting here, eating food with an alien and this bald jerk of all people.' she thought while side-eyeing Eyonae, who was casually eating her own food. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "Hey, Saitama. I've been hearing some things about you."

"Like what?" he asked while sipping his drink.

"That you're a fraud and a cheat. What's that about?" she asked.

"I'm actually curious about that as well." Eyonae said. "Something about a meteor and a king of some kind?"

* * *

-Meanwhile-

Inside a meeting room of the Hero Association were several executives looking at a live viewing of the two heroes eating lunch with the alien leader. On another screen was Child Emperor, who was broadcasting from his own lab. When the bug drone spotted Tatsumaki following the two, Child Emperor informed the H.A. of Tatsumaki's presence. Afraid that Tatsumaki might start something, the executives had been watching both her and those she was following. They had watched the Caped Baldy and Eyonae being ejected from various establishments before coming to a park bench, where Saitama disappeared for a moment.

"Why would he leave the alien alone?" asked the bald, fat executive.

"Maybe he's testing her? Seeing if she does something while he's away?" suggested a female executive. They nearly shit themselves when Tatsumaki and Eyonae spoke and were about to fight, only for them to be interrupted when Saitama returned with some food. He somehow managed to calm them down and was now eating with the two of them before Tatsumaki started talking about why people called Saitama a cheat and a fraud. Everyone, Child Emperor included, were curious as to how Saitama would answer.

 _"For the meteor, I smashed it. Plain and simple."_ Saitama began. _"As for the Deep Sea King, that was because I was late to the fight. By the time I finally arrived, the monster was already worn out from fighting all the other heroes before. Beating it was too easy."_

"That's the same story that he and all the civilians at the time gave." said the bearded worker to the other executives. "He even asked the civilians to look after the fallen heroes so that he could steal credit for their hard work later on." Some of the executives did not look pleased with his words. Whether he was strong or not wasn't the problem. The problem was the impact this hero could have on the Hero Association's image.

 _"That's a lot of crap!"_ they heard Tatsumaki say. _"I've fought you before, so I know that you're actually pretty strong. If this thing took out all those other heroes, then they were just a bunch of weaklings."_

"Heh. That's rare, hearing Tatsumaki actually telling a hero that they're strong." said the executive with a cybernetic eye.

 _"Tell me the truth."_ Tatsumaki demanded. Saitama only stared at the two before looking up at the sky.

 _"I heard somebody in the crowd say that the monster was weak for being beaten by a Class C hero. Said their Class A and S ranks didn't mean a thing if they lost to a creature a Class C hero beat in one punch. Can't really remember it all. Anyway, I said that it was already weakened so that all the heroes that fought wouldn't look bad."_ he explained, his thumb to his chin in thought.

"Wait a minute. Does that mean that-" one of the executives began before Tatsumaki spoke again.

 _"So saying that you were a credit stealer, and that the monster was already weakened before you got there, was all to save the other heroes asses from bad publicity?"_ Tatsumaki asked in surprise.

 _"Yep."_ Saitama answered simply. No one listening, both in the meeting room or next to the bald hero, could believe their ears.

 _"Doesn't it bother you?"_ Both heroes turned to Eyonae, who was staring at Saitama with curiosity. _"Having them all hate you, that is."_

 _"It doesn't matter what they think. I don't really care."_ Saitama replied as he stood up and brushed the food crumbs from his uniform. _"It doesn't stop me from being a hero."_ Eyonae just stared at him before turning her gaze at the ground. She sat in silence, leaving the two other heroes to watch her in confusion before rising up off the bench.

 _"I'm calling it a day."_ she said solemnly before turning and walking in the direction her ship was, with Saitama catching up after throwing away the garbage from the meal. _"I can get there by myself!"_ she snapped when Saitama was a few feet from her before running off at high speeds, leaving Saitama and Tatsumaki in the park. The drone flew as fast as it could until it reached the ship, stopping when it couldn't find a way inside.

"I really need to upgrade these things for higher speeds." C.E. grumbled from his own monitor.

* * *

Eyonae quietly laid on her bed inside her own room, her mind repeating Saitama's words from earlier.

"Not caring if people hate you." she whispered to herself, a sad smile crossing her lips. "I wish I could brush off the hatred."

* * *

A/N: I really wish they'd give the executives at the Hero Association names.


	14. New Day, New Escort!

-12 days since alien arrival-

A tense atmosphere fille the air inside the H.A. Meeting Room. Everyone inside were trying to hide their fear of the man before them, his intimidating aura threatening to swallow them whole.

"Do you understand our request, King?" Sitch asked the Class S hero. King was looking at everyone inside the room, causing them flinch in fear of the man before them.

"You wish for me to watch the alien leader the next time she decides to take a stroll?" King asked, making sure he heard right.

"T-That's correct!" stuttered an executive while trying not to pass out in fear. "It seems that she's r-requested for someone other than Class A Rank 39 Caped Baldy to escort her."

"Hmm. Were there no other heroes available?" he asked the executives.

"We had considered asking one of the other Class S heroes. However, we felt that your strength would be best to handle her in case she tried anything." explained a female executive.

"I see." King replied with a nod before standing. "Very well. I'll be her escort for today."

"You have our gratitude." Sitch said with a smile before King left the room. When the door closed, the tense atmosphere lifted, letting out relax again.

"Do you think this will work?" asked the fat bald executive.

"If anyone can scare the aliens off our world, it's Mr. King." replied another executive. "If nothing else, he'll destroy the aliens without any problems should they try and fight back."

-With King-

King was sitting inside the H.A. car that was transporting him to City V, where the alien ship was still located. The driver was utterly terrified, not because of where he was going, but of the sound of the 'King's Engine' roaring in the backseat. King sat in silence, his face hidden in shadows as the car drove on, his body trembling with excitement for his encounter with the aliens.

No, wait. That's fear.

'Why me?!' King thought, his face screwed up in terror as the car got closer to the landing sight. 'Why couldn't they have just asked another hero?! Why'd they have to ask me to lead them around?! **WHY DID I EVEN ANSWER THEIR STUPID PHONE CALL?!** '

'Look at him.' thought the driver as he noticed King's shadow through the glass of the car. 'King must be utterly excited to fight these aliens! I can't help but pity the aliens now.' thought the driver as the spaceship came into view. "Mr. King. We'll be there in about five minutes."

"Good." King said in a faux-calm voice, his mind racing in worry. 'Five more minutes, then I'm dead! Why didn't Saitama destroy the leader when they first met?! Shit!' he thought before taking a few deep breaths. 'No! Calm down. I can do this. The orders weren't to destroy her. They were to be her escort for the day, with the hope of scaring her off. If that's the case, then all I have to do is just make sure not to piss her off. We travel around the for the day, visit some...places...' He whipped out his voice, dialed a number, and calmed himself down before speaking. "This is King. Do you have what I ordered ready?"

 _"Yes, Mr. King."_ said the other voice on the line.

"Good. Thank you." he replied before hanging up.

* * *

Eyonae was staring at the H.A. worker with disinterest as he went on and on about how amazing her new escort today was. When he didn't say anything for 20 seconds, she finally spoke.

"So, my next escort is called the strongest man in the world. Correct?" she asked.

"Indeed." the man nodded with a smile before a car pulled up. "Ah! That must be him now!" he semi-squealed as King emerged from the limo that had brought him. "King!" Hearing his name, said hero turned to look at him, then to Eyonae.

'This is my escort?' she asked as she eyed King before blinking in confusion. 'What's that thumping sound?'

"You must be the alien leader called Eyonae, correct?" King asked in a calm voice, despite his rapidly beating heart.

"Oh man! It's the 'King's Engine!'" the H.A. worker gulped, his excitement replaced with fear.

"Indeed." she nodded. "And you're the hero everyone calls King?"

"That's right." he said before looking at the H.A worker. "My package?"

"Oh, yes! Right here!" the worker nodded while placing his hand on the cardboard box next to him, earning a small smile from King.

"And what exactly is this package for anyway?" Eyonae asked, having been wondering about the box since it arrived not that long ago. King's only answer was a smile.

* * *

-1 hour later in City L-

"No! No! NO! NOSHIIIIT!"

'YOU LOSE!'

A crowd had gathered around two individuals inside an arcade in City M, with one of them grasping their head in frustration.

"HOW?! HOW IS IT THAT YOU BEAT ME AT THIS THING 23 TIMES?!" screamed the woman. "DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT THIS JUST CAME OUT?!"

"It did. And I was there when it came out." the man replied in a calm tone, a hint of smug in his voice.

"That still doesn't explain how I haven't landed ONE HIT ON YOU!" the woman roared before throwing her hands up. "You know what?! Fine! I give up! You win! Can we go now?!"

"Heheh. Alright." the man smiled under his cap before the two of them walked out of the arcade, the crowd of people parting for them. They walked in silence for about two minutes before the man looked at the woman. "Well?" the man asked as he tilted his cap up, revealing himself as King.

"Okay. I'll admit." Eyonae replied from under the cap that pushed her wild hair over most of her face, leaving only a hint of her lips uncovered. She was wearing jeans, sneakers, a blue hoodie, red gloves, and a black baseball hat, completely hiding herself from prying eyes. "The disguise is nice. Don't know why you bothered to get me one."

"I heard some people talking about how you and Saitama were constantly being yelled at and refused entry to a lot of places you tried entering. Figured that a disguise would help." King explained. Eyonae's lips drew into a sneer as she pushed the cap lower over her face, a growl escaping her throat.

"Can we kindly leave past instances in the past?" she bit out.

"Uh...sure." King coughed uncormfortably. "A-Anyway, is there anywhere specific you'd like to go?"

"Anywhere's fine, so long as it's not another one of those 'arcades' that we just left." she sighed. "Despite the fact that it's been nearly two weeks since we landed here, I've barely seen this planet."

"Alright then. Let's see..." King muttered as he racked his brain trying to figure out where they should go next. 'We could go to the videogame store and see if there's anything new out. No, she'd probably just think I'm looking for another game to kick her ass in...My home? No way. Don't want any aliens finding out where I live, lest they show up for an unexpected visit. Crap, I've got nothing!' he mentally yelled, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek, followed by many others. 'What do I do?! If I piss her off, we may get into a fight! And if that happens, she'll either find out I'm a fraud or kill me!'

"What's that thumping sound you're making?" Eyonae asked him, taking him out of his thoughts.

"Wha?" he asked before hearing his own heartbeat going.

"Is that the King's Engine?!" Both of them turned to see someone looking right at King, they're expression in awe and disbelief. "It is! I've heard it before!"

"Wait?! Does that mean the big guy's King?!" another asked.

"Uh-oh." King muttered under his breath as a crowd of people began to surround him.

"Those three scars are unmistakable! It's King!"

"The Strongest Man! Alright!"

"Can I have your autograph?! Please?!"

'Wow, he wasn't kidding about needing a disguise.' Eyonae thought as she watched King get swamped by civilians. Her eye shifted down to the back of the crowd to a child trying to squeeze her way in, only to be knocked onto her butt by someone's leg. 'She must be another fan.' she thought before she spotted the tears beginning to form at the corners of her eyes. She looked at King, then the child, then at King again before lowering her cap, hiding most of her face.

-With King-

'Not again.' King thought in irritation as he was crowded by all the civilians. 'Well, best to just calmly ask them to clear the path. "Pardon me." he said, making them all shut up. "I was out today with a friend of mine. Could you please clear the way?"

"You heard King! Clear a path!"

"We're so sorry, Mr. King!"

"Who's your friend?"

"Was she that woman that walked off with a child a moment ago?"

"Yes. She was the...what'd you just say?" King asked, his eyes widening at the man that said that last sentence.

"Yeah. They went that way." the man answered while pointing his thumb behind him down a random street. "I thought they were mother and child since they were holding hands."

"Y-Yeah. Something like that." King replied with a forced smiled before jogging off towards the direction the man pointed. When he rounded the corner, he broke out into a full sprint, his face morphed into a look of utter panic. 'SHIIIIIIT! I TAKE MY EYES OFF OF HER FOR A SECOND, AND _THIS_ HAPPENS?! WHERE'D SHE GO?! WHY WAS SHE WITH A CHILD?! WHAT DO I _DO?!_ ' He nearly jumped out of his skin when his phone started ringing. He took a few deep breaths while pulling it out before regaining a calm voice and answering. "Hello?"

 _"Turn around and head to your left down the street, King."_

"Wha-Child Emperor?" King asked in confusion.

 _"Did you forget that I made the tracking ring that she's wearing?"_ the young hero asked. _"She's not that far from you. Now go."_

"Right." King answered before following C.E.'s instructions. "I can't believe this! I take my eyes off of her for a second, and she kidnaps a child!"

 _"Actually, it may not be a kidnapping."_

"If it wasn't a kidnapping, then what?" King asked as he turned another corner, only to stop for a moment when he finally saw Eyonae walking down the street, a little girl holding her hand. "Found them!" he smiled before hanging up and running up to them, his loud heart causing everyone around to turn and look at him.

"Oh, it's you." Eyonae deadpanned with a smile. "Finally got away from your fans?"

"Why did you run off?!" King demanded while trying to get his breathing under control.

"I was helping this little girl out." Eyonae answered while patting the little girl's head.

"Uh...helping her with what?" King asked in confusion

"Well, Mika here's lost. She was trying to ask for your help, but she couldn't get through the crowd. So I thought I'd help her out." Eyonae explained. King blinked, once, twice, three times before looking down at the little girl. She looked no older than 7, had a little blue and green dress, light hair, and big eyes that kept looking between the two of them. Clutched in her hands was a little blue stuffed rabbit with pink inner ears and bright yellow ribbon tied around the right ear.

"Why didn't you just get my attention?" King asked.

"How?" Eyonae asked him. "You got swamped-!" Without warning, people were crowding around King, recognizing the sound of the 'King's Engine' coming from him. Eyonae and Mika stepped back so that King could handle his fanbase without interruption, a small smile on Eyonae's face as she watched King get surrounded. "Like that." King couldn't even get out a retort over the sound of people constantly badgering him, leaving Eyonae and Mika to just stare. "At this rate, we're never gonna get anywhere." she sighed. "Plug your ears, kid." The girl looked up at her in confusion for a second before doing so just as Eyonae took in a deep breath.

 **"WOULD YOU ALL KINDLY CRAM IT ALREADY?!"**

The force of Eyonae's bellowing practically blew everyone over with the sheer volume, leaving them all speechless as she spoke in a more normal tone.

"This little girl's been trying to ask that hero for help, but she can't because you idiots won't give him room and let him do his job." Eyonae explained, her gaze at the ground so that no one could see her eye and panic. The crowd all looked down at the little girl, who was being gently pushed forward by Eyonae. The girl began walking forward on her own while the crowd split until she was finally standing before King, her neck craning to meet the intimidating man's gaze.

"Uh...Mr. King?" the little girl started, her body trembling under the man's hardened eyes. "Umm...c-can you help me find m-my mommy?" she finally got out. King did nothing at first before moving his hand towards the child, making her flinch before she felt his hand pat her head.

"Alright." The girl looked up to see King crouching down to her eye level, a kind smile on his face. "I'll help you find your mom. Alright, Mika?" The little girl smiled wide before hugging the Class S hero, who brought her up and placed her on his shoulder. "Sorry everyone. This little girl takes priority." The crowd actually cheered, wishing the girl good luck as King, Eyonae, and Mika were now off to find Mika's mother. An hour passed with the trio asking various people if they'd seen or met a woman looking for her child, which took a lot longer on account of people going crazy over seeing King in person.

"This isn't going as easy as I'd hoped it would." King sighed from where they sat on the bus.

"Well, this is a big city. Finding a single person in it wouldn't exactly be easy." Eyonae replied while staring out the window.

"By the way," King said, gaining her attention. "I'm curious. Why'd you decide to help her out? I mean, this isn't your pl- _city!_ " he quickly corrected himself at the end. "So, why?"

"The lady here said that she didn't want me to end up like her." Mika replied. King looked down at her as she continued. "She said that a child shouldn't grow up without their parents. So the nice lady said she'd help me out since you were busy earlier." King's mouth fell open as he stared at Eyonae, who went back to staring out the window.

'Who are you?' King thought.

 **BANG!**

"NOBODY MOVE!"

Everyone turned to the front to see three men standing near the front of the bus. Each were armed and wearing common ski masks over their faces, with their leader being the one holding a smoking shotgun to the new hole in the ceiling.

"AHHH! GUN!" a man yelped in panic, which resulted in the leader smashing the butt of the gun to his nose.

"SHUT UP!" the leader yelled before holding the gun towards the driver. "DRIVE! OR I'LL BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" Fearing for his life, the driver consented and drove off like nothing was wrong. "Good!" the leader grinned before looking at the crowd of frightened people. "Alright! Here's what's gonna happen! You're going to give us your cash, and we won't kill ya! Sound fair?"

"You heard the man!" said one of the grunts as he and his partner opened up their empty bags to the people in the seats. "Cough it up!"

"That's enough."

Everyone turned to see King stand up, his cap removed, and the 'King's Engine' roaring to life.

"Oh shit! It's King!" one of the grunts yelped in horror.

"Its King!" a woman shouted in joy.

"We're saved!"

"Get these guys!"

"I SURRENDER!" yelled the grunts while throwing their hands up, leaving their leader on his own.

'Are you freaking kidding me?! A Class _S_ hero was on this bus?! And KING of all people?!' the leader thought while swallowing the lump in his throat.

"I'm only going to say this once. Drop the gun and surrender, or else." King warned in a calm voice, his heart thumping up a storm. The man was trembling like a leaf as his grip on the weapon began to falter. By the time the man remembered where he was, his gun was now in King's hands, leaving the poor robber completely defenseless. He could only stare at the Class S hero before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell backwards, out cold before he hit the floor. "That works."

-Later-

After the robbers were taken into police custody and the crowd finished heaping their praise onto King, the trio now found themselves searching for the child's mother once again.

"You're amazing, Mr. King!" Mika said while dancing around King. "You didn't even have to throw a punch to beat those bad guys!"

"He sure is." Eyonae smiled under her cap. 'Still, was intimidation all it took for him to become a Class S despite being so weak?' she thought to herself as they walked.

"MIKA!"

"Huh?" Everyone turned to see a woman with light hair running towards the group, tears in her eyes.

"MOMMY!" Mika cried out as she ran towards the woman before being scooped up into a hug. "MOMMY!"

"Oh, Mika! I was so worried!" the woman cried out before looking at her with stern eyes full of tears. "Why'd you get off the train before it left?!"

"I'm sorry!" the child apologized. "I forget Nibbles on the bench and ran to get her, but then the doors shut before I could get back on." The woman could only sigh before hugging her daughter again. She then looked up and gasped at the sight of King standing next to Eyonae.

"Are you King?" the woman asked.

"Indeed." King answered with a smile. "And you must be Mika's mother, I take it?"

"Yes, I am. Thank you for watching out for my daughter." the woman said with a bow. King could only shake his head at that.

"I can't take all the credit." he said before placing a hand on Eyonae's shoulder. "If my friend here hadn't of gotten that crowd to settle down, I wouldn't have noticed." The woman smiled before bowing at Eyonae.

"Thank you." she said, which Eyonae averted her gaze under her cap.

"It was nothing." Eyonae said.

"She's a little shy." King smirked, prompting Eyonae to growl at him.

"Here." All three adults turned to the little girl holding her stuffed rabbit up to Eyonae, a wide smile on her face. "You said that grew up without parents. You must've been really lonely growing up. Nibbles always helped me when I was feeling lonely. Now she can be your friend and chase away the loneliness anytime!" Eyonae could only stare at the stuffed toy for a few moments before slowly bringing her hands around Nibbles. The child let go before she and her mother said their goodbyes and walked off, leaving King and Eyonae alone.

"Well, the day's still young. Got anywhere you wish to go?" King asked. Nothing but silence came. "You hear me?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I'm calling it a day." she said in a quiet before disappearing. King just stared at the empty spot with wide eyes before pulling his phone out and dialing.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Saitama."

 _"Oh, hey King. Something up? Or do you just want to kick my ass in_ another _game?"_ Saitama finished with what could only be a scowl on the other end of the line.

"Nah. Actually, I just got through with being Eyonae's escort today."

 _"Really? They asked you?"_

"Yeah. She just left for her ship. Call it a hunch..." King said before pausing, his mind going back to Eyonae moments before she took off. Her trembling form and single big tear coming out from under her cap playing through his head. "But I think that Eyonae may be a good person."

* * *

A/N: I cried a bit writing this. I'm an emotional mess sometimes.


	15. Chapter 15

Running.

That was all that they could do. That was all they've been doing for as long as they can remember. Running to get away from them. Running to try and hide from those who cursed them, hurt them, _despised_ them. But it didn't matter how far they'd run, or how long they ran. They couldn't escape. _She_ couldn't escape. She chanced a glance behind her, only to turn forward and pump her legs harder in her effort to escape.

"Leave me alone!" she cried out desperately as she ran despite her body having reached it's limit a long time ago. "Somebody! Anybody! Help me!"

 **"Help you?"**

Without warning, something lashed out and wrapped around her ankle. She yelped as she fell onto her face, the pain not even registering as she felt herself being pulled back.

 **"Why would anyone want to help someone like you? What makes you think you** _ **deserve**_ **any help?"**

She struggled to break free, but the grip on her ankle redoubled, along with another on her other ankle, before dragging her backwards.

 **"How long will you struggle? Why do you even struggle? Hoping daddy dearest will save you?"**

The being forced her onto her back, letting her view the monstrosity that had ensnared her. Her blood ran cold at the sight of the massive creature before her. It's body? Large enough to cover the horizon. It's shape? Just a giant blob of black that seemed to ooze darkness. And it's body? Every inch of it composed of millions of individual forms, each one writhing and reaching outwards towards her. Hands, claws, tentacles, and many other appendages were snapping in her direction, each one connected to a pair of hate-filled eyes.

 **"It's no use this time! He won't come this time to save you! Not now! Not ever again!"**

She screamed when the creature finally pulled her in far enough that the other creatures began to grab at her legs and helped pull her in.

"HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE! MOMMY! DADDY!"

The creature laughed at her, revelling in her screams of terror as clawed at the ground to get away. It's laughter intensified as the poor girl found herself up to her shoulders in darkness, her descent into it's body slowing to a painstakingly slow crawl. The creature leaned it's head down to come face-to-face with her, it's sadistic grin widening in with each tear that flowed from her.

 **"Face the facts! Nobody cares for you!"**

The inky blackness crawled up her neck...

 **"Not your home that rejected you!"**

...covered her trembling lips...

 **"Nor your crew!"**

...sliding up her face until all but her eye was covered...

 **"Not even your father that chased a prophecy for the ultimate fight!"**

...before it finally swallowed her vision in darkness.

 **"No one cares for you, Eyonae!"**

* * *

Eyonae's eye snapped open as she jolted upright in her bed, her body covered in a cold sweat as she tried to get her breathing under control. Her head swiveled rapidly as she tried to remember where she was. When she realized she was in her room aboard the ship, she sighed before falling back onto her bed...then began to sob. She cried her eye out as she wailed and screamed her anger and sorrow to the empty room. Tears cascaded down her face as she hugged herself and curled into a ball, her entire body trembling as she wept in misery-

"Lady Eyonae?"

Before she gasped when someone's voice on the other side of her door. She rubbed her eye free of tears, took a few calming breaths, got dressed, and opened the door with a stoic expression.

"What is it?" she asked the subordinate before her.

"You have a new escort today. They're waiting outside." the alien answered, their four eyes looking away. "But..."

"But?" Eyonae said in confusion.

"If I were you, Lady Eyonae, I'd stay here and pretend I wasn't home!" the alien finally answered, a bit of sweat coating his face as his whole body tensed. "He says that he's a hero, but I honestly can't tell if it's human!" Eyonae blinked at his reaction before walking towards the exit of the ship. She took three steps outside before her eye widen, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of her face.

"Hello. I'm your escort today." Pig God greeted her as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief.

Eyonae would never openly admit, but she had wished that anyone, even Saitama, were here instead. It didn't help her nerves that she heard a rumbling that almost seemed to shake the area around them for a moment.

"Let's go. I haven't had breakfast." Pig God informed her before turning towards the extra-sized car that had brought him here.

"Uh...right."

-1 hour later-

'This is breakfast?!' Eyonae mentally screamed as she eyed what seemed to be a never ending feast that was continuously being brought out by almost every employee inside the restaurant. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, hashbrowns, and so much more. Even some items that weren't considered breakfast food. And as quickly as it was being brought before him, Pig God had eaten the dish before it was finished the next serving was brought out, with the occasional pause to either wipe his mouth or take a few swallows from his drink. She was so focused on him inhaling all the food that she didn't even worry about being bothered by the other patrons eyeing her in worry and fear. 'He's eaten more than enough to feed my crew! What's he got for a stomach?! A black hole?!'

"E-e-e-excu-cuse m-m-me!"

Eyonae turned to the five shaking restaurant employees standing next to her, plates of food trembling on their hands and arms as they stared at her, sweat pouring down their faces.

"Y-y-your or-or-ord-der, M-m-m-ma'am!" And with that, the trio placed the plates before her, a drink at her side, before quickly backing away to help with Pig God's continued order, much to Eyonae's confusion.

"But...I didn't order anything." she said as she looked down at the food.

"I ordered a little of everything." She turned up at Pig God, who was still eating his own food without looking down at her. "I didn't know what you liked, but I heard from the Association that Caped Baldy would take you to a few places to eat during his time as your escort. And don't worry about any wasted food. If you don't finish, I'll eat whatever's leftover." he explained.

"Uh...thanks." she responded before looking down at her food. She wouldn't deny, it looked and smelled good. Well, if he was offering, why deny?

-15 minutes later-

Eyonae patted her stomach while pushing the remainder of her food towards Pig God, who stoically shoved it up to his mouth.

"Thanks for the food." Eyonae said before she and Pig God left the restaurant. "I'm honestly surprised they let me in."

"I called ahead and told them to get my usual order prepared. I also explained that I was watching you today, and that I would take care of it if you tried anything to hurt anyone." Pig God explained as he dialed his phone.

"Calling another restaurant for a snack?" Eyonae asked with a a small chuckle.

"No. The health inspector and police." he answered. "For trying to poison you." That threw Eyonae for a loop, but not because of the poisoning.

"You knew that my food was poisoned?" she asked in surprise.

"Indeed. I tasted it when you offered it to me." he explained before looking down at her. "Will you be alright?" Eyonae gave the overweight hero a flat look before looking ahead.

"It's not the first time I've been poisoned before. My body's already counteracting the toxins." she explained. "It'll harmlessly pass through my system soon." Pig God only stared for a moment before the phone call patched through.

'He tasted the poison that was in my food?' Eyonae thought as they walked. 'Can he taste the difference, no matter how small? Or was the taste blatanly obvious?' She stopped when another thought struck her. One which she verbally expressed.

"Wait a second? If you knew that food was poisoned, then how are you fine?"

"I've eaten my fair share of poisonous monsters. If anything, it adds a little flavor to them." Pig God responded as she withdrew his phone.

"Oh. Well, in that...case...did you just say 'eaten?'" Eyonae asked when her mind caught onto that detail.

"Yes." he answered bluntly as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Eyonae said nothing as she subtly began distancing herself from the fat hero as they walked.

'Being eaten...' she thought while surpressing a shudder. 'Not a way I want to go one day.'

-Evening-

If Eyonae didn't know that Pig God liked to eat, then she certainly did now. All day long they went to various eating establishments. Whether they were high class or simple street vendors, all day long it was food, food, and more food. Just looking at all the food was giving Eyonae a bellyache. And it wasn't helping that Pig God was just starting with the various desserts that had just been brought to him.

'I may never eat again.' Eyonae thought miserably, her own stomach doing flips at the memories of all the food she'd seen today coming to the front of her mind. 'Seriously? Does he ever get full?'

"Hey!"

Both Eyonae and Pig God turned to see a woman standing next to Eyonae, her body swaying a bit and her face looking red.

"Are you that...that alien fingy?" she asked as she squinted her eyes at Eyonae.

"I am an alien, yes." Eyonae answered.

"HA! I knew it!" the woman slurred out a laugh before her scowl returned.

"Honey, please!" whispered a man that came up from behind her, his voice filled with desperation. "Don't make her angry! Come back to the table and-"

"OH, GROW A PAIR!" the woman snapped at him before returning her attention to Eyonae. "Y'got some nerve, you -hic- extra trestial! Comin' ta ah planet afta wha' yer father did!" Tears were begging to prick her eyes as she carried on, attracting the attention of everyone inside the room. "I use ta haf...two widdle girls...twins! Dey were ah world...I miss dem..." Her gaze softened as she stared at nothing, tears freely streaming down her cheeks as the memories of City A's destruction came to mind. "Dey...didn't survive da blast...like my husban' an di..." Her expression turned thunderous as it returned to Eyonae. "And now...the child of da leader of those...those...FINGS! IS WALTZING AROUND ON OUR PLANET! IN DA OPEN! WID HEROES LIKE 'IM!" she yelled while throwing an accusatory finger at Pig God, who merely watched the scene play out while eating. "ACTING AS 'ER PERNASOL ESCROT!"

"Please!" the husband begged her before bowing to the alien and hero. "I'm truly sorry about this! She's had a little too much to drink!"

"AH, SHUDDUP! WHADYA APOLOGIZIN' FOR?! YOU HATE DAT ONE-EYED FREAK A NATURE LIKE I DO! WHY AIN'TCHA DOIN' WATCHA SAID YA WOULD WHEN DEY ARRIVED O'ER TWO WEEKS AGO?! WHERE'S DA PISTOL?! WHERE'S DA ANGER?! WAS IT ALL SMOKE BLOWIN' OUT YER ASS?!"

"Ahh..aah..." the man stuttered under his wife's drunken fury of a gaze, his eyes darting between her and Eyonae.

"Peh. Ya spineless bag ah mush!" she spat before turning her glare to Eyonae. "And you! Why don'tcha do our world-no-da Universe a favor and die?! Just take ya stupid friends on yer stupid ship and fly all of your dumbasses into the sun! Or bettah yet!" She then, to the shock of everyone watching, she snatched two of the desserts that Pig God was reaching for and threw them at Eyonae, covering her in ice cream and milkshake. "Hey, Piggy! Bon appe...apa...DAH, EAT THE BITCH ALREADY!" The woman wobbled on her feet for a few moments before releasing another hiccup, then promptly fell on her ass. Eyonae did nothing at first before standing and wiping the ice cream from her face.

"I think I'm ready to call it a day."

-Back at the ship-

Eyonae had exited the vehicle, where she was greeted by the alien standing guard.

"Great timing, Lady Eyonae! Something arrived for you!" said the alien as he took out a letter and handed it to her. "It came from the Hero Association. The man said it was a letter from some random person, so they forwarded it to you since we didn't really have an address or something."

"What?" Eyonae asked as she walked towards the guard, with Pig God looking outside at the two of them. He couldn't see what was happening as they talked, the smaller alien giving Eyonae something and-

 **CRUNCH!**

-the audible crunching of paper, followed by Eyonae's entire body stiffening up. Pig God raised an eyebrow as Eyonae seemed to rip something to pieces before stomping her way into her ship, the smaller alien following the trail of visible dents in the metal before it closed. With none of the aliens in sight, Pig God stepped out of the vehicle and walked towards the pile of shredded paper before picking up every last piece.

'She was calm all day long.' he thought as he returned to the car. 'What was written on this paper that set her off?'

-With Eyonae-

Eyonae stomped all the way to her private quaters before locking the door behind her. She then proceeded towards the far wall of the room, where she brought her hand up to a section of the wall that lit up. A hiss was heard as a small section of the wall opened up, revealing a certain stuffed animal sitting inside. She grabbed the animal with a glare...then fell to her knees as she hugged the toy.

"No one cares about a freaking alien like you! Just die and leave us alone!" she whimpered, the cold words piercing her heart as she reread the letter inside her mind. "...stop remind me."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I apologize if the last few chapters sounded the same. Was trying to get a proper build-up.

* * *

-17 days since Alien Arrival-

Saitama and Eyonae were once again retreating towards her ship after another fight. The bald hero, who had finished the fight when he punched Eyonae's bottom half clean off, was forced to endure Eyonae holding onto his neck with her arms until they either reached the ship or her legs grew back. Whichever came first. Luckily, he didn't mind lending her his cape to wrap around her waist and give her some decency.

"Hey...that area back there...did you fight something there before?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Yeah. I had a match against Genos since he wanted to fight me." Saitama replied as he walked. "Why'd you ask?"

"Considering how strong you are...I figured that only you could blow a hole through a mountain of sheer rock of that size...and have it keep going through the mountain a fair distance away." she explained from what she observed about the area before their fight.

"Oh." he replied as he kept on walking in the direction of their ship. Not wanting to hurt her any further after the fight was over, he opted to just take his time and walk at a lazy pace. "By the way, how long will it take for your legs to grow back?"

"A couple of hours." she replied.

"That long?" Saitama asked curiously. "So, you can't just make them grow back in an instant?"

Eyonae made to respond, but paused as she ran that last question through her mind before sighing.

"How much power was my father using when he grew whatever limb back?" she asked.

"I think he said he was using his full power." Saitama replied, a look of thought across his blank features. "Actually, his arm grew back just before his whole body turned white."

"That's the Meteoric Burst technique. It brings out incredible power to those that can use it, but it's always a double-edged sword." Eyonae explained.

"Really? How so?" Saitama asked as he finally entered into a populated area, causing the onlookers to freeze at the sight of the Caped Baldy carrying the alien leader on his back.

"Because it uses too much power for the body to handle. Even my father rarely used it since it shortened his lifespan. I can't use it without vomiting most of my insides." she said as he walked on before her eye turned to the various people around them. "Heh. That's different."

"What is?" Saitama asked as some people ahead of him parted to make room for him to walk by.

"They're not running or shouting for their lives." she said as she took in their stunned looks of shock.

"Hey, you're right. Maybe they got tired of it?" Saitama guessed.

"I highly doubt that's the reason." Eyonae sighed in a bored tone. "And before I forget, I can't grow my limbs back that fast. My father was...far more gifted than most, if not all, of my planet's people."

"Oh. Sorry, I tuned out most of what he said when he began saying how I was fighting a losing battle." Saitama answered with a bored look on his face. "Anyway, it'll take awhile to get there. Unless you can handle me running. What do you think?...Eyonae?" He stopped when she finally answered with...

"Zzzzzzz."

"Hey! Wake up!" he said as he shrugged his shoulders a few times, jostling her awake.

"Huh? What?!" she asked as she looked around in confusion. "What happened?"

"You fell asleep." he responded with a look over his shoulder, earning a groan from Eyonae. "Now that I think of it, you were really slow this fight."

"I've...not been sleeping well." she grumbled before turning away. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Just asking." he replied with a shrug. Eyonae only grumbled as she rested her head on his back.

"Hey! Bald Guy!"

Saitama and Eyonae turned towards the direction of the new voice before looking down at the group of children scowling up at them.

"Yeah, you!" the child in front yelled as he pointed up at them. "What are you doing?!"

"Huh?" Saitama responded while blinking in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean what are you doing carrying that alien around?! Shouldn't you be doing your job and destroying her?!" the child asked, followed by similar shouting from the other children.

"Yeah! Beat her up!"

"Make her leave our planet!"

As the shouting of the little children continued, despite some of their parents coming up and trying to get them to stop, Eyonae shut her eye and just let the insults come. It wasn't anything new to her. Many other species and worlds would do the same and scream for her to leave, most of them begging out of fear that she'd come to slaughter them like her father had done to many other worlds.

"Why?"

Silence filled the air as everyone stared at Saitama in suprise. Eyonae was stunned as well, though all she did was open her eye in confusion.

"What do you mean 'why?!' That's what heroes do! They beat up monsters and bad guys, right?!" another child yelled.

"Yeah, they do. But I can't do that now." Saitama replied. The faces they made clearly spoke their increasing confusion at his answer. "She's not a monster, she's an alien. There's a difference. And I can't attack her since she hasn't done anything wrong anyway. If I did, then I'd be the bad guy." The children, and other civilians, all stared at Saitama's reasoning before a child tried to find her voice.

"But...s-she..." the little girl stammered out, her shaking finger pointing at Eyonae.

"That's it." Saitama sighed under his breath at their attempt to find a reason to finish Eyonae before looking out at the crowd, a serious look on his face.

"Listen up!" Saitama shouted, making everyone jump at the sudden tone. "You can all yell and be angry at what happened to City A! You can curse and swear and rant on and on about how horrible it was, or how tragic it was for those that died and those who lost someone in the blast! There's nothing wrong with that! But all of it was caused by her father and the aliens that came on that first ship, not her! None of us have the right to be angry with her for something she didn't do! It wasn't Eyonae that came to our world not that long ago and attacked out of nowhere! If you're gonna be angry with her, at least find a legitimate reason to do so! If not, shut your mouth and leave her alone!"

Everyone within earshot was left speechless at the bald hero's outburst, their mouths wide open in awe at his words, even as he walked away with Eyonae still clinging to his neck.

-Later at H.A. HQ-

 _"If not, shut your mouth and leave her alone!"_

Everyone inside the meeting room were watching the video footage from earlier that day play from the screen, their jaws also as slack as those of the civilians on the screen.

 _"Seriously? When are they going to let it go already?"_ Saitama spoke up from on screen a few minutes after walking away from the crowd.

"He honestly expects the population to simply forget the devastation of City A at the hands of aliens?" asked a female executive.

"I think he's just sticking to the fact that the group of aliens currently on earth weren't responsible for City A's destruction." Child Emperor said around his lollipop as they watched the video play on. Some of the executives looked ready to argue-

 _"Why?"_

-only for Eyonae to speak up so quietly, it was practically a whisper. Her face was obscured by her hair, so they couldn't see her expression as she continued.

 _"Why do you keep doing that?"_

Everyone watching stayed quiet as they watched Saitama stop walking and look over his shoulder at her.

 _"Doing what?"_

 _"Why do you keep defending me?"_ she asked, her tone still barely a whisper. _"Is it because your one of this planet's heroes?"_ No one said anything as they watched the bald hero stare back at her for a second before looking forward again.

 _"No."_ he answered, making a few of the executives blink.

 _"Then_ why?! _"_ Eyonae asked, her grip visibly tightening around the hero's neck.

 _"Simple. Whether I was a hero or not, defending someone innocent is the right thing to do."_

No one could think of what to say to that. Some, like the bearded worker, cracked a small smile at the hero's words. Other members simply scowled, unable to come up with anything to counter the hero.

 _"...take me to my ship."_ Eyonae demanded, though her voice was still quiet as she further tightened her grip. "Now!" The bald hero merely blinked before disappearing from view, the camera following her tracking ring as fast as it could fly. The video was suddenly cut off by Child Emperor, the young hero sighing as he licked his lollipop.

"By the time the drone reached the ship, she was already inside, the area vacant of anyone human or otherwise." C.E. explained. "If that's all you want, I'll be signing out now." He didn't even give them a chance to say anything before his screen went dark, leaving them to sigh in aggravation.

-With Child Emperor-

The young hero silently sat alone, his mind racing with thoughts of all the video footage he'd seen, those that he shared and those that he hadn't, the bald hero's constant defense of the alien leader, and Eyonae herself. After a few minutes of silence, he typed a few keys before his monitor brought up the faces of Pig God and King. A sound of a phone ringing was heard before the word 'CONNECTED' came up for Pig God, followed shortly by King.

"Pig God. King." Child Emperor greeted from his room.

 _"Hello, Child Emperor."_ Pig God answered, his voice muffled by whatever food he was eating.

 _"Hello."_ King answered. _"Is something wrong?"_

"I'm calling about the alien leader." Child Emperor stated. When neither answered, he continued. "Both of you spent a separate day escorting her around a different city. In disguise with King, and publicly with Pig God."

 _"Correct."_

 _"Yeah."_

"Well, I just showed the latest footage of her to the Hero Association. The Caped Baldy stood up for her when the city wanted her head on a platter...again." the young hero said the last word with a groan before snapping back to serious. "I've watched all the footage, but now I'm curious about what you both think of her." Silence came up from both ends, or at least King's end since the sound of chewing came from Pig God's end.

 _"Personally, I don't think she's as bad as everyone's making her out to be."_ King finally answered. _"While disguised, she helped a little girl try to find her mother. As we were searching, the little girl told me that Eyonae had lost her parents, and that she didn't wish for the child to experience the same lonliness."_

 _"Interesting."_ came Pig God's voice before an audible gulping sound was heard. _"While she was with me, she was quiet and reserved. She barely reacted at all during that incident when that drunken woman threw food on her and demanding that I do something about her."_

Child Emperor nodded to himself as he listened to their reports while bringing up a file on his computer. He made a copy of the file, had the sending adress specify the two heroes...and stared at the screen. On the file was video footage of Eyonae alone, her emotions freely being expressed in isolation. He had been wondering if it was a good idea to show the rest of the Association these files, or to still keep them a secret. Finally, he made a decision.

"Pig God...King...Can I trust you two to keep a secret?"

-On the ship-

A few of the crew were carrying Eyonae back to her room to let her recover from her injuries. They would have moved her to the medical bay if she hadn't of ordered them to take her to her room to be left alone. They complied, set her on her bed, and left her in peace. The cycloptic alien simply gazed at the ceiling, her mind repeating Saitama's words on an endless loop. Each time buzzing louder in her head.

"That... _bastard!_ "

And each time sending waves of fury throughout her entire being. Her fists clenched to the point of drawing blood as she ground her teeth, her one eye slowly narrowing, veins practically bulging as more and more of them appeared. She didn't even feel it when her teeth broke under the strain as she slammed her fist into the wall, denting the metal and circuitry underneath.

"Tomorrow...win, or lose." she snarled to herself. _"I'm. Ending. This!"_


	17. The End of Eyonae? Part 1

-18 days since alien arrival-

"Hey, Boss! You're on the TV!" B.S. shouted from inside Saitama's apartment.

"Really?" Saitama asked curiously as he put his gloves on. He walked in and saw not only himself on the TV, but Eyonae as well clinging to his back. "Wait a minute. Isn't this from yesterday?"

"It is." B.S. confirmed. "I was watching TV since I got bored and was flipping channels, but stopped when I saw you. They've been playing this a lot since your little outburst at the crowd."

"Huh. Guess someone was recording it. Meh, whatever." Saitama responded with a shrug as he headed for the door to head out to the ship.

"Are you really not angry?"

The bald hero paused before turning his head to glance at B.S., who was looking up at him with an unreadable expression.

"A lot of people died that day. Anyone would be angry with her, whether she was responsible or not." B.S. said.

"It was horrible what happened to City A, but I meant what I said. We can't blame her for what happened." Saitama answered as he looked back at the door. "Besides, the ones who attacked are already dead." And with that, he left the room. B.S. simply stared at the door before hopping on the couch and began channel surfing.

"Good luck finding anyone who thinks that way." he muttered to himself before a knock came to the door. "Hmm?"

"Saitama? It's my turn to watch your pets, remember?" came a voice from the other side.

"Sounds like Chain 'n Toad. Oh...right. It's his day to take care of us." B.S. drawled.

-H.A. Executive Meeting Room-

"Status report?" Sitch asked his fellow executives. Ever since the video of Saitama defending Eyonae went public, phones had been ringing off the hook in the H.A. Some asked if it was a publicity stunt. Some asked why the Caped Baldy continuously defended the alien leader. And some...actually sounded like they felt sympathetic, though still angry.

"We're having a lot of trouble keeping up with the reports." another executive spoke up. "The video has really rattled a lot of people. Some of which have actually changed their opinion on the alien."

"Hmph. I doubt that it will make a dent in the general population's opinion of the aliens." scoffed a female executive.

"Still, this could be the beginning. As long as they don't do anything to provoke the public and behave themselves-"

The squinting executive's words were cut off when an H.A. grunt burst into the room, his breathing ragging as sweat poured down his face.

"Leader...AWOL...Baldy...Berserk!" the man panted out as he tried to get his breath back. Everyone stared at the man in shock before turning back to the squinting executive, who slowly closed his mouth.

-Saitama-

Saitama didn't know what happened. One moment he was walking up to Eyonae, who was already fully healed and standing outside her ship, and the next...

 _ **BOOOOOOM!**_

He was lying face up in a crater caused by Eyonae punching him to who-knows-where. He blinked for a moment before pulling himself out of the hole and looking around at the forest he was currently in.

"Where am I?" he asked himself before a noise invaded his ears. He looked around again as the sound started getting louder.

"That's weird." he mused to himself as he folded his arms over his chest. "That kinda sounds like..." he trailed off as the source of the noise came from above him, causing him to look up in mild surprise. "Screaming?"

"DIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Aaaand he was back in the dirt.

-H.A. HQ-

"And she just started attacking Caped Baldy when he arrived?!" the bespectacled worker asked, his voice slightly tinged with panic.

"Yes! She crushed the tracking ring when it was presented to her when she exited her ship and simply waited until he approached before sending him flying with a punch!" the H.A. grunt explained after getting some water.

"This doesn't make sense! From all the video footage we've seen and reports we've gotten from her Class S escorts, she should be wandering around another city with either the Caped Baldy or Class S hero instead of getting into another fight with the Class A hero so soon!" the bearded worker exclaimed.

"Maybe she's finally showing her true colors." another executive said with a slight tremble in his voice. That seemed to send a wave of panic through the rest of them.

"Get a drone in the sky! Find out where those two have gone! NOW!" ordered Sekingar.

The grunt was about to execute the orders, only for another grunt to run in and halt them all.

"We've got a problem!" they shouted.

-City V-

The Hero Association workers assigned to watch the ship began to panic as the ship itself began to rise into the air before speeding off towards an unknown direction.

"This...is not good."

-H.A. Executive Meeting Room-

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ THE SHIP TOOK OFF?!"

"Shortly after the alien leader attacked Caped Baldy, the ship's engines came to life. Not long after that, the ship flew off!" Grunt #2 wheezed.

"Which way was it heading?!" Sitch demanded.

"North-East! The same direction that the Caped Baldy was sent flying!" the grunt explained.

"Someone find out where the Caped Baldy and the alien leader-"

"TROUBLE!" shouted a third worker as he burst into the room looking like the first two that came before him, cutting off the executive mid-order.

"What could _possibly_ be worse than what we've heard?!" shouted a female executive before a low rumbling shook the room. "...What was that?"

"...That was the sound...of the Caped Baldy...landing a mile away from H.Q." the third grunt whimpered. Everyone paled the moment the last word left the man's mouth.

"If they're here, and the ship was reported to be following them..." Sekingar started before turning to the three grunts. "SEAL OFF THE H.Q. AND CONTACT ALL CLASS S HEROES! _RIGHT NOW!_ "

-Tatsumaki-

"Ugh! Nothing? No monster attacks?" Tatsumaki growled as she hovered over City U, growling her boredom to the air. "If something doesn't happen soon, I'm gonna-"

 _Ring! Ring!_

The Class S hero was broken out of her ranting from her cellphone going off.

"This had better be good!" she grumbled as she flipped her phone out and answered. "Hello?"

 _"TATSUMAKI! HELP! THE ALIEN LEADER'S GONE BERSERK! SHE'S NEAR THE H.Q. ATTACKING THE CAPED BALDY AND HER SHIP IS HEADING THIS WAY! PLEASE COME AT ONCE!"_

"Hmph! Only a matter of time before they snapped." she huffed before closing her phone and speeding off towards the Association H.Q.

-King-

"Ah. Nothing like the feeling of getting a new game." sighed the 'Strongest Man in the World' as he tore the plastic off a newly purchased RPG. "Hope the storyline's as amazing as the last one." He was two seconds from inserting the game before his phone went off, earning a tired sigh. "Hello?" he asked after answering. He listened to the frantic yelling on the other end before paling, his eye twitching as the news of a H.A. vehicle five minutes away to pick him up. He quietly hung up his phone...then whimpered as tears and sweat began to flood from him.

"...Why me?!"

-Pig God-

"Hello?" Pig God mumbled through his fourteenth sub sandwich, one hand holding his phone, the other holding his food. One warning later, he hung up, shoved the rest of his food into his mouth, and walked to a nearby waiter in the restaurant he was in.

"Hold the rest of my order until I get back." he said before dashing out of the exit.

-Child Emperor-

The young Class S watched the video screen showing the inside of the alien ship while riding inside the vehicle sent to retrieve him for an emergency summons. The sudden shouting coming from the surveillance spy bug earlier showed Eyonae storming out of her room prompted C.E. to switch the bug to manual mode to follow her. He didn't even bother to try and have the bug follow her after she jumped in the direction she'd sent the Class A hero flying, so he instead had it stay behind and watch the aliens left behind.

"What is she planning?" C.E. muttered to himself.

-Genos-

The young cyborg was pushing his systems to the max to arrive at H.Q., his mind ablaze with questions and concern.

'Why would the alien leader attack Master Saitama out of nowhere? Master has shown that his strength far surpasses hers. Could she have come up with a new strategy to win?' His eyes narrowed as he saw the Hero Association H.Q. come within range. More specifically, he saw the damage surrounding it. His sensors picked up a massive power surge just as another crater formed a ways away in front of him, forcing him to alter his course to avoid the fight. The moment he was a safe distance away, he began scanning the area for the two fighters.

"Where are they?" he asked himself as his sensors worked furiously to try and find his master and Eyonae.

"Having trouble keeping up with them?"

Genos turned to see Flashy Flash standing next to him, his eyes darting around in many directions as he effortlessly watched the fight take place.

"Yes. How is Master Saitama?" Genos asked after getting over the shock.

"He's fine." Flash said before narrowing his eyes. "But the alien leader...something's not right." Genos blinked before turning to the sound of Eyonae screaming, followed by his sensors detecting a massive spike in energy.

-Saitama-

The bald hero watched as Eyonae's body turned white, her hair entending down to her legs.

"METEORIC BURST!" she screamed to the heavens, her blank gaze returning to Saitama.

"Hey, don't push yourself. If I said something wrong, then-"

"Shut up AND DIE ALREADY!" she yelled as she nailed him in the jaw, sending him plowing through the ground and tearing up more of the landscape. Her cheeks bulged before she began coughing up blood, but simply wiped her mouth and sped off after Saitama. All across the area she dashed, smacking the bald hero around like a ragdoll with every attack she landed, pouring every ounce of strength she could into each strike.

"Can't we talk about this?" Saitama casually asked as if he wasn't being pummeled.

"RAAGH! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" was Eyonae's response before slamming his chin with an uppercut, sending him skywards at sub-sonic speeds, only to jump after him and send him spiralling back down with a vicious kick to his neck. The resulting damage from the impact left a crater big enough to fit another H.A. HQ inside. Saitama's usual poker face remained in place as he stared up into the sky, even as debris that shot skyward rained down on him.

'I wonder what I did to set her off?' he thought as he focused his attention on Eyonae's form standing on the edge of the crater. Her breathing was ragged, her blank eye glaring in his direction, and blood dripped from around her mouth down to the ground. He blinked in surprise when she suddenly collapsed to her knees and began to throw up, her body color beginning to fade to her usual light green...

"...no... _ **NO!**_ "

Only for her to slam her fist into the dirt as her skin flashed back to pinkish-white. The bald hero finally stood up and dusted off his clothes, his focus remaining on Eyonae as she tried to melt him with her murderous...tear-stained gaze?

"You...took him away..." she rasped out, blood dripping from her mouth, venom in her words, and tears in her eye.

"Huh? Took who away? Your dad?" Saitama asked in confusion.

"Yes!" she screamed as she took shaky steps towards him. Each step seemed to tax her body far beyond it's already exceeded limits. She was visibly straining to remain upright, her skin flickering between pinkish-white and green. "My father...was _all_ that I had left...in this entire _stinkin' UNIVERSE!_ " With the last of her strength, she rushed up and grabbed Saitama by his shirt with one hand and began punching his face with the other. _"WHY?!"_ she roared as she landed punch after punch on him, none of which seemed to be doing anything to him. _"WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?! YOU COULD'VE JUST BEATEN HIM DOWN AND SENT HIM AWAY! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?_ WHY? WHY...Why?...why...wh-why..."

Saitama quietly watched as Eyonae fell to her knees, her body's color finally reverting back to it's light green color. Despite how weak show was, she still had a death grip on his shirt. His gaze never left her, even as several figures appeared out of the corner of his eye outside the crater.

-Edge of the crater-

"It appears that she's finally exhausted her strength." Flashy Flash stated. He, Genos, and Tatsumaki, who had arrived moments before, had been watching the fight from a distance before the sounds of battle had ceased.

"No, really?" Tatsumaki snarked up at the fastest hero before noticing a few cars and helicopters approaching from various directions. "Hmph. Looks like everyone else is finally showing up."

Genos quietly observed as, one-by-one, other Class S heroes were exiting the various vehicles as quickly as they were arriving. Not only that, but others were beginning to show up as well. Both human and, to his surprise, nonhuman. Class-A heroes were appearing from the Hero Association HQ, a spy drone from the H.A. floated overhead, and the alien spaceship landed a good distance away from the crater.

Genos scowled when he noticed a certain bat-like alien flying towards them from the direction of the ship, prompting him to get into a battle ready stance.

"What is the meaning of this?" Genos demanded from Screech, his arm glowing as he aimed his hand at the alien that landed a few yards away, with Flashy Flash reaching for his blade and Tatsumaki's power flaring up.

"What this is?" Screech began, his face remaining stoic as he approached the heroes. "Is Lady Eyonae reaching her limit."

"We can see that she can't fight anymore." Flashy Flash stated, his grip tightening on the hilt of his blade as Screech continued his approach.

"You're wrong." Screech denied with a shake of his head, stopping only because his body became incased in a green glow. "The limit I'm talking about isn't from her strength."

"Then what is it?" Tatsumaki huffed.

"I'm talking about Lady Eyonae reaching...what was it you earthlings called it? 'The end of her rope?'" Screech said, wondering if he got that right. The three Class-S heroes looked on in confusion before wincing as a ear-splitting scream came from the crater. "Ooooowwwwww..." Screech groaned as he rubbed his ears, an action that was repeated by the three heroes. The four all looked inside the crater to see Eyonae openly crying her eye out on her knees in front of Saitama. It sounded like she was saying something, but it was too quiet to hear.

"..y wo...ll m..."

"What did she say?" Genos asked aloud. The other heroes didn't have an answer, while Screech only sighed.

"Reduced to actually begging for it." he hissed quietly.

".hy won't...ill...e!"

This time it was louder, but not enough to make out completely.

"Begging for what? Her life?" Flashy Flash asked.

"No..." he began before Eyonae screamed at the top of her lungs.

 **"WHY WON'T YOU JUST KILL ME ALREADY?!"**

"Just the opposite."

-H.A. Executive Meeting Room-

Silence.

That was all that filled the room. Everyone watching could do nothing but gape in silence as they watched Eyonae scream at Saitama. Finally, one of them found their voice.

"What...did she just say?" they asked, as if wondering if they heard wrong. They weren't the only one to wonder either.

 _"Wait...what?"_ Saitama asked as he stared down at the one-eyed alien.

 _ **"YOU HEARD ME! KILL ME! DESTROY ME! END MY LIFE ALREADY!"**_ Eyonae roared in the bald hero's face, fury and desperation packed into her voice.

"She's asking him...to kill her?" another executive guffawed.

-Outside-

The other Class-S heroes just stared at the spectacle before them in awe and confusion.

"Well...that's new." Metal Bat said to himself as he watched. Standing with him were the other Class-S heroes sides the three near Screech, Metal Knight, Zombieman, and Blast. "Usually the monsters beg us _not_ to kill them."

"There must be a reason behind this sort of behavior." Tank Top Master mused stoically.

"Maybe she's realized she can't avenge her dad?" Superalloy Darkshine shrugged.

"Possible." said King in a neutral voice, hoping to keep his fear of the situation under lock and key. 'Why would you wish for death?' he thought while Eyonae continued to scream at Saitama.

 **"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! YOU WERE STRONG ENOUGH TO DESTROY MY FATHER AT HIS BEST, AND I'M NOWHERE NEAR HIS LEVEL OF POWER! SO WHY?! WHY WON'T YOU KILL ME?! WHY NOW?! AND WHY NOT THEN?! YOU HAD ALL THOSE CHANCES TO KILL ME DURING ALL THOSE OTHER TIMES!"**

"What a minute! Is she saying that she's wanted to die from the start?" Atomic Samurai blinked.

"Indeed, she has."

Everyone turned to see Genos, Flashy Flash, and Tatsumaki approaching them, with Screech being subdued by Tatsumaki's psychic energy.

"She's wanted to die for a long time." Screech continued, his voice actually sounding sad.

"What do you mean?" Pig God asked as he wiped the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief.

"Lady Eyonae has no one... _had_ no one but her father." he explained, his eyeless gaze shifting towards his crying leader. "When that human, Saitama, killed him, she truly lost everything." The heroes could only stare in confusion at his words, but before they could ask further, a chorus of ringing filled the air. Each of them reached into their pockets to answer their phones. A few moments of mumbling and head nodding later, the heroes closed their phones before glancing back at the crater, where Eyonae's screaming had devolved into quiet sobs, her grip finally going slack and releasing Saitama's shirt.

"I just got a call from the H.A." Watchdog Man said in a monotone voice.

"Same here." Tank Top Master added. "They wish for us to bring her down for breaking the agreement of her tracking device and attacking a hero without provocation."

"Not to mention the damage she's caused from this fight. Or all the men that she's been putting in danger!" Puri-Puri Prisoner said, the last sentence having some dramatic flare to it.

"It would seem they've made their decision based on Miss Eyonae's actions." Pig God surmised.

The Heroes were ready to move out...

"Hold on!"

Before turning to Screech, his body still held within Tatsumaki's grasp.

"If you're asking us to spare her, then save your breath." Metal Bat scoffed.

"She did break the rules." Drive Knight reminded him. "Plus, the sudden relocation of your ship has been causing quite a bit of unrest with the citizens."

"I know that." Screech said, his head moving over the crowd of heroes. "I'd like to make a request?"

"A request?!" Superalloy Darkshine asked incredulously.

"I don't know how strong all of you are, but if it's enough...make it quick. If nothing else, she deserves at least that much after all she's been through." he requested.

"And what would that be?" King asked, the 'King's Engine' roaring in his chest.

Screech opened his mouth to respond...

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And promptly closed it when cheering sounded out nearby. They were surprised to see that, due to being engrossed in the conversation, a massive crowd of people who live inside the H.A. HQ apartments had surrounded the crater.

"LOOK! THE ALIEN'S ON ITS KNEES!"

"AND ALL THE OTHER CLASS S HEROES ARE HERE!"

"THEY'LL STOP THEM BEFORE SHE ATTACKS ANYONE!"

The heroes all looked around, though Genos stopped when his eyes fell on his master.

'Sensei, what should we do?'

* * *

A/N: End of Part 1. Tell me. Did anyone see this coming?


	18. The End of Eyonae? Part 2

A/N: I hadn't realized it before, but it's been a little over a year since I started this fanfic. Also, I know many of you wish for me to update my other fics, but it's harder to write than one would think. Most days I just stare at the screen, my mind coming up with a blank. Well, enough of my moaning. On to the story.

* * *

Many emotions swirled around the area near the Hero Association Headquarters.

From the civilians, it was a mixture of fear, relief, and joy. Fear for Eyonae going ballistic so close to where they were said they were safest on the planet. Relief that Eyonae was seen to be on her knees, too tired to fight any longer. And finally, joy from the thought of so many Class-S heroes being on the scene. After all, there was no way that they would ignore this alien monster after her little rampage. Right?

From the heroes, they were a simple mixture of confusion and hesitation. Most was confusion, for the majority of them had never encountered a situation in which a monster begged for death. As for hesitation, it came from four specific heroes.

'What will you do now, Master? Everyone, herself included, wishes for her demise.' thought Genos.

'She's always wished for death? If so, then why didn't she say it in the first place? Actually, why did she bother coming to Earth? Wouldn't she have had an easier time killing herself?' Child Emperor pondered.

'Could this be tied with that letter she had recieved when I was her escort?' Pig God thought with a hum.

'To the point of wanting your own death...that is so sad.' King thought as he subtley rubbed the moisture from his eyes.

From the Executive Meeting room, whom were watching from a spy drone, there was a feeling of terror and...actually, most of them were just straight up scared shitless.

The seconds that ticked by for those immobile seemed to draw on forever. Finally, the Class-S began to move...

"High speed objects approaching!"

Before Genos' internal radar picked up something approaching from over a mile away. The other Class-S shifted their gaze towards the horizon, their eyes locking onto a multitude of lights shining in the sky.

"More aliens?!" Superalloy Darkshine asked as they all tensed up.

"No! They're not organic!" Genos stated, his eyes zooming in on the objects. "They're... _missiles?!_ "

"Say what?!" Metal Bat asked in shock. "Those are missiles?!"

"Worse." Chile Emperor said, his fingers flying across the keyboard in front of him. An enhanced image of the missiles approaching appeared on his screen, confirming his fears. "Those kind of missiles were designed, and used exclusively, by Metal Knight!"

"If all of us got the command to take the aliens out, then we can only assume that he's simply following the Hero Association's orders." Flashy Flash theorized.

"Hmph! I don't need his missiles." Tatsumaki huffed before throwing her hand out towards the missiles. A faint glow surrounded them before they all stopped. She simply squeezed her hand, setting the dozens of missiles off-

 _ **KRABOOOOOM!**_

Correction. Setting the dozens of _massively high explosive_ missiles off a safe distance away. The noise was defeaning. The light was blinding. And the shockwave heading towards them...was diverted away due to Tatsumaki throwing a psychic barrier up to shield everyone from hero to civillian present. The light and sound soon faded to a giant cloud of smoke lingering in the sky, where bits and pieces of metal from the missiles fell. Everyone's eyes were glued to the sky, their jaws dropping in shock and awe at the spectacle.

"Is...he...OUT OF HIS MIND?!" roared the Tornado of Terror. Her shout seemed to snap the others out of their stupor before sharing their own opinions.

"That seemed a little excessive." Watchdog Man mused, his facial expression and voice wavering only slightly.

"I know Metal Knight's firepower is usually overkill, but that was just insane!" Tank Top Master said.

"Brace yourselves! Another object is approaching!" Genos warned.

"Another wave of missiles?!" King asked, his tone slightly shaken after that last barrage.

"No." Child Emperor groaned moments before the object landed before them, kicking up dirt and dust everywhere. It settled to reveal a massive battle droid standing before them all.

 _"Why have you destroyed my missiles, Tornado?"_ Metal Knight asked through the robot.

"Better question! Are you a complete idiot?! What were you thinking shooting off THAT MUCH FIREPOWER?!" Tatsumaki snapped as she floated in front of the robot's face, which in turn caused the angry esper's face to completely fill Bofoi's main viewing screen in his lab. "USING THAT MUCH ON A TARGET IS ONE THING, BUT ON A TARGET NEAR SO MANY CIVILIANS?! _AND THIS CLOSE TO THE FREAKING HERO ASSOCIATION'S HEADQUARTERS!?"_

 _"The civilians and Hero Association were a safe distance away. They would not have been harmed by the blast."_ Metal Knight defended neutrally.

"How can you be so sure?" Puri-Puri Prisoner growled angrily. "What if they had gone off course and flew straight at the association?"

 _"Impossible. The missiles were locked onto her bio-signature. There would've been no place to escape."_ Metal Knight explained.

"And what if she had decided to run into a populated area?" Pig God asked stoically, even with his hand tightly gripping his handkerchief.

 _"Scanners indicated a decrease in breathing and heart rate moments ago. The alien entity had fallen unconscious, rendering it vulnerable."_ Metal Knight explained further.

Most of Class-S soon fell into a pissing match, with the majority complaining about Metal Knight's careless use of that much power on a target surrounded by civilians, and Metal Knight himself giving one reason after another for his 'justified' use of said firepower.

The only two who didn't join in were Child Emperor and Demon Cyborg. Child Emperor simply stood off to the side, his expression becoming flatter with each excuse Bofoi gave, knowing full well that he's been wanting to get his hands on the alien ship for it's technology. And Genos...was soon standing next to Saitama, who hadn't taken his gaze off of Eyonae, who had fallen unconscious and was now lying in the dirt.

"Master. The Hero Association has sent out orders for us to destroy her." he explained in a monotone voice, his gaze shifting down to her prone form. Eyonae remained still as she lay on the ground, the area under her eye glistening with both shed and unshed tears. "The other Class-S heroes will be here shortly. They are currently arguing with Metal Knight about his use of-"

"Genos."

The young cyborg promptly ceased talking when the bald hero spoke, his gaze never shifting from Eyonae even as he continued.

"Everywhere that Eyonae went when I was with her, she was immediately shown the door. And when people didn't run and scream in terror at the sight of her, she was attacked and insulted by those that stayed. And in every instance, it was one of us that started the arguement or panic. She never did anything to anyone here."

Genos remained silent as his master spoke, though his eyes did widen when he registered this information. If what his master said was true, then that would mean...

"We drove her to this." the cyborg quietly muttered in realization, his view on Eyonae slowly shifting.

"Exactly."

Both heroes turned to see Screech approaching them, causing Genos to get defensive.

"I thought you were being restrained by Tornado." he said, his hand glowing as he built power in case he needed to blast the alien.

"I was released after she shieled us all from that explosion." Screech explained. "And she's so busy yelling at that Metal Knight robot that she's forgotten about me." His eyeless gaze shifted down to Eyonae before he continued. "And what you said about your species driving her to the point of wishing for death? Well, you're not the only planet to do so." He would've explained further...

"HEY!"

If he wasn't in the process of being squished against the ground by a green aura.

"Where do you think you're going?!" snapped the Class-S esper as she floated above him.

"Just...talking...to these two!" Screech grunted out in pain. "Wasn't...trying...to escape!"

"Whatever." she scoffed before directing her glare towards Saitama. "Out of the way, Baldy! She's finished!" She was soon accompanied by the other Class-S heroes, most of which were ready to strike her down. Saitama didn't say anything to them as he shifted his gaze back to Eyonae once more before, to their confusion/irritation, he stepped between them all, arms crossed over his chest.

"What are you doing?!" Darkshine asked incredulously.

"We have orders from the Hero Association." Atomic Samurai explained calmly, though a vein did appear when Genos joined Saitama, his arms also crossed over his chest.

 _"You too, Demon Cyborg?"_ Metal Knight asked through his drone. _"You should have recieved the elimination orders as well. Why do you stand in our way as well?"_

"I stand by my master's decision." Genos responded with a frown.

"Master?" Drive Knight asked in confusion before three of the Class-S heroes began walking towards them...then stood by them. "What?!"

"Now you guys?!" Metal Bat asked in disbelief when Pig God, Child Emperor, and King all stood next to Saitama and Genos.

"Why?" asked Watchdog Man stoically.

"My master's decision." Genos answered.

"She not only had food dumped on her, she was given poisoned food as well." Pig God explained. "Despite this, she didn't attack."

"She helped a lost child find her mother." King stated neutrally.

"I have my reasons." Child Emperor said with a shrug.

"And you, Caped Baldy?" Puri-Puri Prisoner asked. "Why do you defend her?"

Saitama didn't say anything, his eyes closed as the wind blew his cape about.

"WELL?!" Tatsumaki snapped.

Saitama opened his eyes, a serious expression on his face as he addressed them.

"Because I'm a hero. And a hero defends those in need." He began, shocking them all. He continued before they had a chance to say anything about that. "And right now, the one in need...is her." he finished, his head gesturing towards Eyonae.

Nobody said anything, most of their mouths too slack to form words. Finally, someone found their voice.

"ARE YOU FUCKING RETARDED?!"

Everyone blinked in surprise before turning to the source of the voice. A voice which was soon followed by many others, considering the fact that the citizens that had been waiting for Eyonae to be destroyed were now gathering around behind the Class-S heroes.

"Oh boy." King muttered at the angry scowls across their faces.

" _SHE'S_ THE ONE IN NEED?!" cried out a man in the crowd. "WHAT BULLSHIT IS THIS?!"

"HE'S RIGHT!" screamed a woman. "HOW CAN YOU SIDE WITH THAT CREATURE?!"

"WE CAN'T TRUST ANY OF THESE ALIENS!"

"IF WE LET OUR GUARDS DOWN FOR A MOMENT, ANOTHER CITY COULD BE WIPED OUT LIKE CITY-A WAS!"

Similiar shouting continued until it all became a background noise of hate-filled shouting towards Eyonae, which was soon followed by the crowd throwing objects at her, prompting Saitama to step in the way to block them. Genos looked thoroughly pissed at the disrespect they were showing his master, while a few other heroes merely sighed. The objects suddenly stopped when the crowd was slowly lifted into the air by Tatsumaki, who merely watched with a bored look on her face.

"Could you all cut the noise? I think he gets it." she said before turning her sharp gaze back towards Saitama. "Well baldy?"

No one said anything as they awaited Saitama's response. The bald hero stared at them all for what felt like an eternity, but was really only a moment or so, before he released a sigh. He raised his gloved fist before him...then held up a single finger.

"One reason." he said. When no one said anything to that, he continued. "If any of you can give me one reason, _any_ legitimate reason, as to any acts of evil that she's done to deserve death, then I'll finish her off myself."

To anyone with a calm mind and rational thinking, like a few of the heroes present, that would sound like a reasonable request.

Too bad none of the civilians had either.

"WHAT?!"

"THAT'S CRAZY!"

"WHO'D AGREE TO SOMETHING THAT STUPID?!"

"WAIT! WHY IS A CLASS-A HERO DECIDING THIS?!"

"YEAH! THERE ARE ALL THESE CLASS-S HEROES PRESENT!"

"THEY'RE RIGHT! THEY COULD GET PAST HIM AND KILL HER IN THE BLINK OF AN EYE!"

"Is that so?"

Everyone stopped when a certain sound filled the air. One that heralded doom to anyone, man or mysterious being, that gone on the wrong side of them. One that was roaring loud and clear to everyone's ears.

"Oh man! The King's Engine!"

"King's about to explode!"

"And...he's looking at us while it's going!"

"But...why is he taking her side?!"

"Why?" King asked, silencing the murmurming crowd once more. "It's because I believe that the Caped Baldy has a point." He raised his hand to stop the indignant shouts on everyone's tongues before they could begin. "What has she done since coming here? She's had an escort every time she's left her ship. And during each time, she's done nothing to warrant such anger towards her."

"Bu-But what about City A?!" someone in the crowd yelled. "Because of her dad-"

"Exactly. Her dad was the one who destroyed City-A." Child Emperor interrupted.

"W-Well, who's to say that she's not like her father?!" another cried out desperately. "For all we know, she could be just like her father!"

"Hey, yeah! I bet she and the other aliens go around to other planets and wreck shit just like her father did!"

"Actually...you're right...and wrong at the same time."

Everyone turned to Screech, who was still being squished by Tatsumaki.

"Also...will you let...up already?!" Tatsumaki merely scoffed as she ceased squishing him, but didn't fully release him. He was forced to his feet and was made to face the crowd, who were all staring at him. "Thanks. And as I was saying, Lady Eyonae does share a few traits from her father."

"And what would those traits be?" Genos asked.

"Like her father, she's strong and loves a good fight. However, she doesn't go around ravaging worlds to get one." Screech explained. "Simply visiting another planet would raise alarms and have the strongest come running to kill her for revenge or to stop her before she tried anything. Kinda like that one hero tried before she knocked the shit out of him. What was his name? Handsome...something or other?"

"It's Handsome Kamen Amai Mask, you freaky alien bat thing!" a woman screamed.

"What's a bat?" he asked before feeling Tatsumaki apply more pressure. "Ow! I get it! I'll get on with it!" He sighed when the pressure let off, letting him breathe. "Look. The bottom line of all this is that Lady Eyonae, nor any of us for that matter, have any intention of harming anyone here. Well, except for Saitama for killing her father."

"HA! There's your reason! She came here specifically to kill you!" one of the citizens cried out while pointing at Saitama dramatically.

"Yeah? So? Everyone knows that." Saitama answered while cleaning his ear out with his finger.

"Wha-eh?! Then shouldn't _you_ want her dead the most?!"

"Well, she hasn't, has she? And she's not been hurting anyone else." Saitama replied casually.

"Then you should kill her and the aliens _before_ they do something!"

That seemed to set them all off, resulting in the crowd screaming at the heroes.

"HURRY UP AND KILL THEM!"

"WHY DOES THE HERO ASSOCIATION INSIST ON KEEPING THEM ALIVE?!"

"ARE YOU WAITING UNTIL _AFTER_ THEY DESTROY ANOTHER CITY BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING?!"

These and much more came from the frenzied crowd, causing the heroes to tense up. They wouldn't have any problems fighting them off, but these were angry and scared civilians, not monsters or criminals.

"Master. Maybe you should take Eyonae and leave before they-" Genos began before cutting himself off when he looked back at his master. Nothing much out of the ordinary, save for the way the shadows covered his eyes. "...Master?"

"HURRY IT UP AND KILL THE ALIENS!"

Somehow, the shadows covering his eyes seemed to get darker the more the crowd shouted, which served to unnerve the young cyborg.

"CAN'T THE CLASS-S JUST DO IT AND GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY?!"

The tightening fist wasn't helping with the unease either.

"YOU'RE A FREAKING HERO, RIGHT?! SINCE WE'RE PAYING FOR IT, SHOULDN'T YOU BE PROTECTING US FROM THAT THING?!"

Aaaaand that was too much for the Caped Baldy.

 **"SHHHUUUUUUUUTTTTTT UUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPP!"**

Everyone took a moment to make sure their ears worked before staring at Saitama, who was glaring back with a serious look in his usual expressionless expression.

"'Protecting you from her?'" Saitama asked. "All of you have got it backwards!"

"How do we-"

"I SAID TO SHUT YOUR MOUTHES!" Saitama cut them off with another shout. "NONE OF YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A SINGLE REASON TO STRIKE HER DOWN, SO I'M NOT GOING TO! THE ONLY THING YOU'VE DONE IS WHAT EVERYONE ELSE HAS DONE TO HER! AND RIGHT NOW, SHE'S THE ONE IN NEED OF A HERO, NOT YOU!"

No one spoke. Not after his words. Not when he gently lifted Eyonae bridal-style. Not even when he and Screech walked off towards the alien spacecraft.

"Should we...stop them?" Darkshine asked.

"I have a feeling that if we try, we'll end up like Garou." Flashy Flash grimaced.

"Whatever. Not my problem if he makes himself an enemy of everyone." Tatsumaki huffed before flying off. Soon everyone else slowly left, though not quietly in the citizens case, leaving only Saitama and Genos outside the now closed alien craft.

"I won't argue with your decision Master Saitama, but the Hero Association may not be so forgiving." Genos spoke while quietly pondering to himself. 'I've never seen Master look so angry before. Could he believe in Eyonae's innocence to the point of going against everyone else? I will have to ask later.' The two quietly walked towards the Association, though not before Saitama looked back at the ship one last time.

"All I can hear is hatred." he mumbled.

-Flashback-

 _Saitama didn't even bother looking up as the other heroes began shouting about something or other coming at them from the sky._

 _"...Please." Eyonae quietly begged again, her voice sounding utterly broken. "Just...end it..."_

 _"Why?" Saitama asked. "Why do you want to die so badly?"_

 _"...Why?" she asked before releasing a mirthless chuckle. "Because then, I won't have to listen to their horrible words anymore._

 _"Aw, come on. I know that everyone here has been angry at you, but that's because they-"_

 _"It's not_ just _them." she said. "It's all of them. It's all I can_ hear _from them. From here. From my crew. From every planet I've ever visited."_

 _She finally looked up at him, a dead smile on her lips matching her the blank look in her eye. A single word escaped her lips, loud and clear to his ears despite the massive explosion from the missiles. A word that echoed even after she fell unconscious._

"Hatred."

* * *

A/N: Aaaaaaahhhhhh! This one drove me crazy to write! I think I might've messed up somewhere. Just...please don't be too harsh if it's not as good as you were expecting.


	19. They don't hate me?

A/N: Sekingar is the name of the executive with the cybernetic eye.

* * *

A full day hadn't even passed before news of Saitama's mercy spread to the other cities like wildfire, courtesy of the civilians present.

 _"Did you hear? That Class-A hero that everyone calls a phony stopped the Class-S from killing the aliens when they had the chance!"_

 _"I heard that some of the Class-S heroes actually stood by his side as well. Even King himself defended the aliens!"_

 _"Why would_ any _hero stand up for the aliens?"_

Followed by rumors and theories.

 _"Maybe the aliens have mind control powers? Could explain why the heroes didn't finish them off."_

 _"What if the aliens have paid the Hero Association something to keep the heroes from attacking?!"_

 _"Maybe that Class A hero has a thing for the leader? She does look nice, despite being an alien abomination."_

These were but a few that circulated throughout the cities, changing and warping each time they were told. Each one serving to shake the faith that the citizens had in the Hero Association. And _that_ was making a lot of it's workers very nervous. Especially the executives.

"It's just one thing after another with these aliens!" huffed an executive. They, along with others, were having another meeting to discuss the aliens and their latest impact on the citizens.

"And not just the aliens." another growled as they brought up a holographic image of Saitama. "The Caped Baldy isn't exactly helping our image either."

"Many of the public are furious that he keeps defending the aliens." another executive huffed in annoyance before four other holograms appeared. "Plus, the four Class-S heroes who defended her as well are drawing some of their ire as well."

"Pig God and King were escorts, so it could be that they see something in the alien leader that we don't. Child Emperor has been monitoring her as well. But the Demon Cyborg is a mystery." a female executive listed off.

"Perhaps there is a connection between him and the Caped Baldy. They both applied at the same time at the same branch." suggested the bespectacled worker.

"So many questions. Not enough answers." groaned another while pinching the bridge of their nose before looking up. "Have the heroes who defended the aliens been questioned?"

"Indeed." Sekingar nodded as he pulled up the footage from each of the heroes. "First is Demon Cyborg." he said before the video began.

 _"My master said she was not a threat, so I did not strike."_

"That's all we got from him. This is what King said."

 _"Yes, she is an alien. But, if she was as evil as everyone claims she is, then why would she help a random child?"_

"Next is Pig God."

 _"She brushed off the insults and food thrown on her without retaliating at all. Any other monster would have gone for the kill."_

"Child Emperor merely stated that he had his reasons when we asked before leaving." Sekingar stated while another answered their phone. "As for the Caped Bal-"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

Everyone jumped when another executive roared at the top of his lungs, their chair having fallen back from their sudden movement.

"What is it?" Sekingar asked. The man slowly eased the phone from his ear before typing a few buttons, bringing up a live image of a reporter.

" _-situation has escalated! As you can see, mulitiple vehicles are advancing down the road leading straight to the Hero Association Headquarters. From buses to bicycles and everything in between-"_

"This is from City L." said the frazzled executive before bringing up another screen. And another. And another. And another. Each showing a live image of people steadily heading down the roads towards the Hero Association H.Q.

"W-What is this?!" the squinting executive gasped. "Why are they all coming here?!"

"Because _this man_ just sent a viral outcry to the world." explained the executive from before as he pulled up another image. It showed a man wearing a blue shirt, blue pants, blue cap, and brown shoes yelling at a crowd of people, a few videocameras also watching as well. "Hayashi Tokedo. Leader of the Anti-Alien Alegiance."

"Him again?" grunted the balding, moustached executive. "Isn't he just someone that appeared out of nowhere and began trashing the aliens?"

"At first, yes." the bearded worker answered with a nod before continuing. "However, his latest rants have been including the Hero Association as well. Apparently, he's been calling the Hero Association as a whole to be incompetent for failing to destroy the aliens."

"This video just went live not that long ago." said the executive that had the phone earlier.

 _"My fellow humans! We have been forced to tolerate the presence of aliens on our planet! In our cities! Our streets! Even in our businesses! Why?! Because the Hero Association refuses to do_ anything _about it! No, worse! They've been having heroes_ escort _their leader around while the underlings have gone around unattended! Is that what we're donating our hard earn money for?! To act as..._ tour guides?! _NO! We make donations to the Hero Association to protect us from monsters like them!"_

"Hmm. One of the few things he's said that makes sense."

 _"But alas, our hopes that the Hero Associaton will take care of these creatures are slowly being dashed! I'm sure you've all heard by now of the hero called Caped Baldy somehow keeping them from destroying any of them. Especially their leader. And now, as you all have probably heard, a few Class-S heroes are now standing up for them as well,_ despite the orders they were given to fnally rid our world of them!"

"Does anyone else have a bad feeling about where this is going?"

 _"How much longer must we live in fear of death from these aliens? How much longer is the Hero Association going to ignore our cries of help?! Can they even hear us?!_ DO THEY EVEN CARE ANYMORE?!"

"Now _I_ have a bad feeling about all this."

 _"My fellow humans! The time for hoping is over! It's time to take action! If the Hero Association won't listen, then I say we_ make _them listen! Those of you here, and for those of you out there in every corner of every city! I ask you to join me! We will break down the Hero Association's doors! We will march through it's halls!_ We will make them see that we will no longer tolerate these aliens! AND WILL WE FORCE THEM TO DEAL WITH THESE EVIL CREATURES, ONCE AND FOR ALL! **ARE YOU WITH ME?!** "

A rousing cry could be heard from the citizens on the video as Hayashi Tokedo entered his car and drove down the road towards the Hero Association, followed by everyone in whatever vehicles they had.

Everyone inside the meeting room were staring at the screen, their collective jaws scraping the floor as they tried to process what they had just seen.

"Call the heroes!" an executive barked.

"Which ones?"

"All of them!"

The meeting room was soon thrown into a panic, workers and executives all bringing up phone monitors and barking orders.

Save for one.

A single man slipped away from the pandemonium and was now quickly walking through the corridors of the Hero Association's H.Q. He kept on walking, ignoring the various workers and civilian occupants that ran by to either get to safety or relay orders. He walked until he finally reached his destination and, with a heavy sigh and a grim glare, raised his fist and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before he raised his fist again, but stopped mid-knock when the door clicked open.

"Yes?" Saitama asked when he opened the door. He blinked as he tried to recall the man standing before him. "Oh, hey. You're that guy from that big Class S meeting awhile back, right?"

"Yes. My name is Sitch. May I talk with you, Caped Baldy?"

* * *

It was a true testament to how fast heroes respond to a call. 20 minutes after the call had gone out, and the Hero Association was surrounded by heroes of all classes. Each of them have had their fair share of fights since they joined the Hero Association. Monsters that could destroy cities? Definitely. Criminals that ranged from underworld assassins to two-bit street thugs? Of course. But an entire army of innocent civilians? That was completely new.

And it was also why they were all nervous about raising their arms against said army that was quickly approaching from all sides.

Many of the heroes were voicing their opinions either out loud or to themselves.

"Oh man. Look at them all."

"How are we supposed to stop them all without hurting them?"

"Curse that Caped Baldy! If not for him, the aliens would be dead and none of this would be happening!"

"Still, you can't help but wonder why he's so determined to defend them."

"Whatever it is, I don't think that any of them want to hear it at this point."

The heroes weren't the only ones panicking either.

* * *

"Hooooly crap! Look at all those humans!" said an alien from inside the ship. All of them except Eyonae were watching them approach from their own security cameras.

"I haven't seen that many lifeforms come after us on a single planet for awhile."

"You think those humans in charge of that Hero Association will let them through to us?"

"Even if they did, I highly doubt they have anything that can penetrate the hull."

"What if those heroes rip the ship apart to get us?!"

"I still have nightmares about that little girl with the green curls!"

 _"Enough!"_

All chatter silenced as everyone turned to Uzkli, who was making his way towards the viewing screens.

"We have nothing to fear." he said in a calmer voice. "Soon we shall leave this planet and never look back."

"B-But what all those humans?" One of the aliens stuttered. "Some of them are really strong. What if they won't let us leave?"

"Whether we leave willingly, or they kill us, it doesn't matter how we're gone." Everyone turned to Svoneh, his arms crossed over his chest and his face stoic. "All that matters to them is that we're not here anymore. If we play this right, it'll be through us leaving this planet of our own accord. Violence may not be necessary."

"But, don't you always look for a fi-" another alien started before Svoneh turned a stink eye towards them. "N-Nevermind."

"Still, what about that one human? The one that Lady Eyonae's been walking around on this planet with. What if he stops them again?"

"He'll try." Uzkli nodded. You could hear the smirk in his voice from under his hood. "But it will no longer do him, nor any of the other heroes who stand with him, any good anymore. This planet can no longer tolerate Eyonae's presence, nor can it's inhabitants hold their emotions in any longer. Anger, rage, terror, despair, fear, sorrow, hatred. All of it is now guiding their actions. The only way to stop them at this point is to either attack us or them. Those that run the Hero Association won't dare to let the heroes lay a hand on the civilians for fear of their image. And as for us..." He trailed off and looked behind him, prompting everyone to follow his gaze-

"EEK!"

And promptly tense in terror at the sight of Eyonae standing behind them all.

"L-L-L-L-Lady Ey-Eyonae!"

"Wh-Wh-What are y-y-you d-doing here?!"

"Shouldn't y-you b-b-be resting?!"

"A-A-A-About what we were just t-t-talking-GRK!"

They all froze again as Eyonae walked towards...then right past them?

"Huh?"

"Uh..."

"What?"

Everyone watched as she sluggishly trudged onwards, their eyes never leaving her even when she was out of sight.

"Mmmhmhmhmhm."

Until Uzkli let out a dark chuckle, which slowly grew into full blown cackling.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! YEEESS!"

"Uh...sir? Are you feeling alright?"

"You didn't see the look in Eyonae's eye?" Svoneh asked with a grin while Uzkli continued to laugh maniacally. "There's no life in it anymore. She's nothing more than a walking corpse at this point. And going by Uzkli's laughter, she's gonna let the humans finish her."

Silence followed, then...

"YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The ship exploded in cheers. Everyone laughing, hugging, and relishing the thought of Eyonae, the last piece of Boros alive, would finally perish.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

"C'mon, Screech! Join the party!"

"I'll sit this one out." the alien bat answered with a wave of his claw. The other creature shrugged before joining the others, leaving Screech to quietly slip out and head for the exit, his ears picking up on the voices from outside.

"Forgive me, Tsehal." Screech sighed, his voice somber and devoid of joy. "I'm afraid your daughter...couldn't find her happiness."

* * *

"Reporting for Channel 4! A half an hour after Hayashi Tokedo's declaration, citizens have flooded the streets and are steadily making their way to the Hero Association Headquarters. Riot squads and heroes are doing their best to hold them back, but mounting tension-"

People were surrounding the Hero Association and the alien vessel at an alarming rate, their shouts of anger heard for miles. The only reason that they hadn't stormed the Hero Association was because of the security detail and a vast amount of Class-C heroes that were surrounding the building. Most of it was around the HQ, with the ship itself having only a handful guarding it, consisting of Genos, Pig God, King, and Child Emperor. They remained stone faced, even with everyone yelling at them all.

"STOP PROTECTING THOSE THINGS!"

"DESTROY THE ALIENS! DESTROY THEM ALL!"

"GET OFF OUR PLANET!"

Workers from the Hero Association were doing their best to try and calm the crowd down, though that seemed to backfire every time they opened their mouths.

"EVERYONE! PLEASE CALM DOWN!" pleaded one of the workers.

"SHUT UP!" came a response, a rock following the angry shout.

While this was happening, others from various groups were all speaking amongst themselves.

From the Tank Top Army.

"I liked it better when the mob _wasn't_ directed at us." Tank Top Tiger grumbled.

"It can't be helped." Tank Top Black Hole whispered back before smirking. "Look at it this way. If we play this right, we can finally have our revenge on that fraud for aiding these creatures."

"...I can live with that." Tiger smirked back.

"Focus on the matter at hand." Tank Top Master grunted, causing the brothers to cease their conversation and focus on the angry citizens, along with the rest of the Tank Top Army.

To the Blizzard Group.

"I haven't seen this many heroes gathered since...actually, I've _never_ seen this many heroes gathered before!"

"Not even with that whole business with the Monster Association and Garou?"

"Uhh...hmm...I don't know."

"Everyone!" Fubuki yelled, causing the Blizzard Group to snap to attention. "Remember! Non-lethal force! We're not here to hurt them! Only to incapacitate! Alright?!"

"Yes, Miss Blizzard!" her subordinates shouted. Fubuki nodded to them all before turning towards the crowd.

'How did it turn out like this?' she thought as she saw the ever growing mob continue to shout towards them.

To the Class-S guarding the Hero Association.

"Why'd they even call all of these idiots?" Tatsumaki huffed in annoyance. "I'm more than enough to stop all of them."

"Maybe because the Hero Association thought you'd do something reckless and hurt them." said Flashy Flash, earning an angered growl from the petite esper.

"Take it easy, you two." Darkshine pleaded as he stepped between them. "If you two start fighting, people could get hurt."

"At this point, a fight seems likely." Atomic Samurai stated as he gripped the hilt of his blade.

And to the small group guarding the alien ship.

"Where could Master Saitama be?" Genos asked aloud.

"I know. Considering how he's always been defending Eyonae, you'd think he'd be the first one standing guard." King mused.

"Maybe the Hero Association's trying to stall him?" Pig God guessed.

"Who knows." C.E. sighed before turning to Genos. "Why don't you try contacting him?"

"Master never seems to carry a cellphone on him." Genos answered.

"Then how does he know to respond to monsters?" Pig God asked curiously.

"The news." Genos replied, his eyes drifting to the various news vans and helicopters that were everywhere.

"Then shouldn't he have been here already?" King asked.

"Indeed."

The four Class-S heroes turned to see none other than Amai Mask walking towards them.

"With how much he's been defending these creatures, he should be here. And yet..." he left his words hanging for a moment as his head slowly swiveled back and forth before lifting his arms in a shrug. "I don't see him anywhere."

Genos scowled as the others merely glanced at Amai Mask, only to then divert their attention to the growing mob as they began cheering.

"LOOK! IT'S AMAI MASK!"

"HE'S BEEN AGAINST THE ALIENS SINCE DAY ONE! SURELY HE'LL DO SOMETHING ABOUT THEM!"

"SMASH THOSE ALIENS, AMAI MASK!"

Amai could only smile at the Class-S heroes defending the ship. A smile that showed, as he himself had stated before, he was _not_ that sweet.

"I can't help but wonder why you four would turn against your own race to defend these creatures." he stated.

"We have not turned against humanity." Genos defended.

"If anything, we're doing our jobs as heroes." King added, causing Amai Mask's eye to slightly twitch.

"Your jobs?" he asked in a quiet voice. "Since when do heroes defend anything evil?"

"How can you immediately judge these aliens here to be evil when they've behaved themselves?" Pig God asked while wiping his face with his handkerchief.

"That's what I want to know."

Amai Mask shut his mouth and turned to see Saitama standing behind him.

"They're not going around attacking people or destroying anything." the bald hero continued. "So, why say they're evil?"

"Because they-"

"LOOK OUT! THE ALIEN SHIP'S OPENING UP!"

Both Class-A heroes, along with everyone present, turned to see the landing ramp lowering, causing everyone to cease their shouting and watch. No noise came for a few moments after the ramp touched the ground. Then...

"IT'S THE ALIEN LEADER!"

And indeed it was. Eyonae, her head lowered just enough that her hair covered her eye, slowly walked down the ramp and into the fading sunlight, looking almost as battered and beaten as she did when her unconscious form was taken back to the ship earlier in the morning. Following behind her was Screech, who was silently standing on the ramp. The mere sight of them set the mob off anew as they began hurling insults and demands.

"IT'S THE ALIENS! DO SOMETHING!"

"THE LEADER LOOKS DEAD! FINISH HER!"

"WAIT! WHAT'S THAT IN IT'S HAND?!"

"A WEAPON?! SHIT!"

"WHAT'S SHE GONNA DO?!"

"WHAT IS THAT THING?!"

"IT'S A...IT'S...IS THAT A RABBIT?!"

"WAIT! IT'S A TOY?!"

"A TOY?!"

"...Why does she have a toy?"

Half the crowd were now wondering about the stuffed animal in question while it's holder merely approached the nearby heroes. Specifically, the one whose heartbeat was clearly audible.

"Here." she said, her voice sounding hollow, as she lifted the toy up for King to take.

"The stuffed rabbit that Mika gave you?" King asked in confusion as he carefully took the toy. "But, why are you-"

"When you see that little girl, tell her I said thanks." Eyonae interrupted. "And thanks for being my escort for a day." She then turned to Pig God. "And to you as well. The food was delicious." The overweight hero blinked as she turned to Child Emperor and Genos. "You didn't need to, but thanks for defending me today." All four Class-S heroes were thoroughly confused as she turned to Saitama, her lips curling up into a light smile. "Thank you..." she said as she lifted her head, a single tear trailing from her lifeless eye. "For not hating me."

"Oh. Sure." he replied. "But, why are you saying this?" She didn't answer as she turned to Amai Mask.

"You win." she said before turning to the crowd, causing them all to jump back. All eyes, both present and those watching from the news, were focused solely on her. "YOU WIN!" she yelled, making everyone flinch. "I GIVE UP! DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH ME!"

"Wait, what?"

"What'd she say?"

"She gives up?"

Everyone began to quietly mutter at what she was saying-

"YOU ALL HEARD THE ALIEN!"

Until Hayashi shouted at the top of his lungs.

"THE ALIEN LEADER'S WILLINGLY GIVING HERSELF UP! THIS CHANCE TO ERADICATE HER AND THE OTHERS MAY NEVER COME AGAIN!"

"Hey! He's right!" somebody from inside the crowd shouted.

"IF SHE HERSELF HAS SAID SO, THEN THE HERO ASSOCIATION DOESN'T NEED TO DEFEND HER!" Hayashi continued. "SHE EVEN BEGGED THE HERO CALLED CAPED BALDY TO DESTROY HER THIS MORNING AFTER SHE LOST ANOTHER FIGHT TO HIM!"

"It's true! I was there!"

"Heard it straight from her mouth!"

"The Hero Association can't deny it!"

Once more, the crowd was steadily growing into another frenzy. The only one who wasn't angrily shouting their head off was, surprisingly, a smirking Hayashi Tokedo. Saitama took a step forward-

"Don't!"

Before Eyonae raised her hand towards him, stopping him dead.

"Just...don't." she said. Saitama could only stare at her before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see King standing behind him.

"I know it sucks, but it's her choice." he said, though his eyes could tell that he didn't like it. Saitama stared at him for a moment before looking back at Eyonae, who had dropped both her hand and to her knees, her head bowed before Amai Mask.

"Do it." she said to the superstar hero. Amai Mask said nothing as he gave her a cold glare before slowly raising his fist, his muscles tightening to put every ounce of strength he could into the death blow.

Everyone had their eyes glued to the two of them. Those who sided with Saitama in sadness. Those who were against the aliens in anticipation.

"Die." Amai Mask whispered.

-Screech-

Screech had watched, or listened to in his case, everything the moment Eyonae walked down the ship's ramp. The humans shouting for her death. The majority of heroes holding them back. The few that stood by Saitama in defending her. Eyonae giving up. Even Saitama's muscles tightening in his fists as he stood back and reluctantly left Eyonae to her fate.

"Die." he heard Amai Mask whisper. He could only lower his head.

'So long, Eyonae.'

So many noises filled his sensitive ears at that moment.

The crowd holding it's collective breath in anticipation.

Eyonae's sigh of defeat.

Amai Mask's punch rippling the air.

A child's footsteps rapidly running towards them all.

...What?

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at the child that just shouted. A child that had positioned herself between Amai Mask and Eyonae, her arms spread wide to shield the alien woman. The alien in question merely raised her head, wondering who it was that just stopped her from recieving the blissful nothingness of death. She saw a small child standing in front of her.

'Who is this?' Eyonae thought, her dead eye looking at the light hair of the child.

"MIKA!"

Eyonae's eye moved to see a woman being stopped by heroes as she tried to run to her child.

'Oh...it's Mika and her mother.' Eyonae thought before closing her eye, only for it to snap open in shock as that finally registered. 'Mika?!'

"Mika?!" King asked in shock.

"Who?" Pig God asked.

"She's the little girl that was lost some time ago. Eyonae and I helped her find her mother." he explained.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amai Mask asked, trying his best to not sound cold to the child.

"I'm stopping you from hurting her!" Mika answered defiantly, stunning everyone within earshot.

"Who is that child?!"

"Why is she there?"

"Get her away before the alien does something to her!"

"MIKA! COME BACK!" her mother pleaded to the child.

"NO! NOT UNTIL THEY LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mika refused, her gaze never leaving Amai Mask.

"Mika, was it?" Amai Mask asked with a small smile as he knelt down to her level. "I need you to be a good girl and go back to your mother now. Okay?"

"No!" she yelled while shaking her head. "You'll hurt the nice lady!"

Amai Mask's eye twitched at that, but he remained calm.

"Mika!" her mother yelled. "Please, come back here! Let Mr. Amai Mask do his job!"

"NO NO NO!" Mika snapped, shaking her head furiously before glaring up at the hero. "If you or anyone else wants to hurt her, you'll have to get through me!"

So many people were suffering from emotional whiplash with how much their moods kept flipping from hostile to confused and such. Especially from those inside the ship.

"What's going on?!"

"Why is that human child defending Eyonae?!"

"Can't they just kill her already?!"

"Calm down." Uzkli ordered them all. "One child will not stop them. It is merely delaying the inevitable."

"Mika." her mother begged her again. "You keep saying that the alien is nice, but-"

"BUT NOTHING! I know she's nice! And a good alien!" Mika interrupted. "If she wasn't, I wouldn't have given her Nibbles!"

Eyonae's head jerked up her words, complete shock filling her being as she stared at the back of the girl's head.

"W-What are you talking about?" Eyonae finally managed to get out. The girl turned to face her, a smile on her face.

"I know it was you that day." she said. "I saw your one big eye under your hat when you were adjusting it one time. I know you're the nice lady that helped Mr. King find my mom. Right, Mr. King?" Her question was directed at the nearby Class-S Hero.

"Yes." King nodded with a small smile. "The little girl is right."

"See?" Mika shouted towards her mother. "Even Mr. King says so!" Her mother could only shift her gaze between her mother and Eyonae, confliction etched all over her face.

"But...she...and City-A..." the woman mumbled out.

"City-A?" Screech muttered to himsel before sighing. 'The city that was destroyed by the Dark Matter Pirates. She must be a survivor of the destruction.'

"Momma." Mika said, getting everyone's attention, her mother included, to stare at her again. "What happened to City-A was really bad. But nothing will change." Her mother's gaze shifted to the ground, her arms trembling as tears came to her eyes. "Even if they killed all the aliens in the entire universe, it won't bring back City-A...or Papa."

Her mother's breath hitched in her throat, her lip bleeding in an attempt to not break down then and there. Many others inside the mob wore similar looks of anger and grief, their minds going back to that horrible day.

"I...don't understand."

Everyone turned back to Eyonae, who was simply staring at the girl in confusion.

"My father...killed your father." she said, earning a sad nod from Mika. "Then...shouldn't you hate me?"

"I did." Mika answered. "When my daddy was killed when City-A was destroyed, I hated the aliens. And when you all came a few weeks ago, I was really angry when they said that the Hero Association didn't destroy you all. I even wrote a lot of letters asking why they were letting the aliens walk around on our planet." She lowered her gaze to the ground for a moment as she continued. "I wished every day for the aliens to disappear." She then brought her head back up, a smile back on her face. "But last week, when I saw that it was you, an alien, helping me find my mommy, I asked myself, 'Why is an alien helping me? Aren't they supposed to be evil?'"

The sadness faded from her smile as she spoke. "Never has there been a kind monster. So if you were helping me, then you must be good. That's what I think."

Mixed reactions could be seen on the faces of the crowd and heroes. Some confused, many angry, and a few...looked like they were thinking very hard on the young girl's words.

"DON'T BE DECEIVED!"

And then Hayashi started talking again.

"HOW DO WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE TRUE INTENTIONS WERE TO HELP THAT LITTLE GIRL?! FOR ALL WE KNOW, YOU COULD'VE BEEN PLANNING SOME UNSPEAKABLE HORRORS TO INFLICT UPON THE CHILD! KING THERE COULD'VE JUST FOUND YOU BEFORE YOU COULD COMMIT THESE HORRIBLE ACTS!"

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Mika shouted at the man. "SHE'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

"HOW WOULD A CHILD LIKE YOU KNOW?!" Hayashi roared.

"BECAUSE...because..." Mika trailed off, her gaze lowering to the ground. Hayashi smirked at her lack of response, but it quickly dropped when King spoke up.

"Because if Eyonae had planned anything of the sort, she could've simply taken Mika and run." he explained. "And by run, I mean 'keep up with Flashy Flash' run."

A vein bulged on Hayashi's forehead as he began ranting again. "IRRELEVANT! ONE ACT OF KINDNESS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING! IT COULD'VE JUST BEEN A TRICK TO GET US TO LOWER OUR GUARDS!"

People were nodding at his words.

"Then how about _two_ acts of kindness?"

Before another voice spoke up next to Mika. Everyone turned to see a teen with bandages here and there glaring at the crowd.

-Hero Association Meeting Room-

"Who's that?"

"Wait a minute? Isn't that the Class-C hero, Skater?"

"Wasn't he only recently released from the hospital?"

"Yes. But why is he standing up to Amai Mask?"

 _"Why are you defending these creatures?"_ Amai Mask asked.

 _"I'm not defending all the aliens. Just the one right behind one."_ Skater replied.

 _"Then let me rephrase the question: Why are you defending_ that _creature?"_ Amai Mask asked, his eyes narrowing at the young hero.

 _"Simple. She saved my life, so I'm defending hers."_

"She saved him?" an executive asked in surprise. "What is he talking about?"

"They've never met each other...have they?"

 _"Saved your life?"_ Amai Mask asked, his scowl fading for a moment.

 _"Back in City V, I got into a fight with a monster. Somewhere along the way, it sorta...exploded. Next thing I knew, I'm waking up to her looking down at me."_ Skater explained.

 _"That does not explain how she saved your life."_ Amai Mask said, his voice steady despite his rising anger.

 _"Not done yet. See, I attacked her after she pulled me off the ground. Bad idea. I passed out shortly after. After that, I'm waking up in the Hero Association Hospital. Doctor explained what had happened. After that, I'd figured I'd just wait until I recovered. At least until the doctor said it was a lucky thing that the alien found me. Turns out I was knocking on death's door. She was the only one in the area since everyone else fled from the monster, and kept fleeing after the explosion. Ergo, her finding me ended up saving my life."_ Skater finished before taking a breath. _"What I'm trying to say is, if she's so evil, then why'd she help me?"_

The executives couldn't think of anything to say. Some actually looked thoughtful after hearing Skater's words, thinking that maybe the aliens weren't as bad as they thought.

"This is becoming troublesome."

And some still had trouble accepting that the aliens weren't evil.

"First a child, now another hero? Who next?"

"Uhh...sir?" a worker spoke up, pointing at the figure approaching the two. A figure wearing a suit like all the executives inside the room.

"I had...to ask." the executive groaned, his hand dragging down his face in frustration.

* * *

"Miss Eyonae?"

Eyonae, and everyone, turned to the man that had just approached her. She blinked in surprise that someone like him would approach her. Especially since he looked a lot calmer than their first encounter.

"Sitch?" she asked in shock. Her shock faded into a glare before looking back at the ground. "What are you doing here? Have you come to personally order your heroes to kill me?"

Sitch's expression softened for a moment before steeling his nerves.

"Actually, I've come to ask you a question." he said. Eyonae merely gave him a minor glance before looking back at the ground, completely ignoring Hayashi's rant and demands about why he won't have the heroes kill the aliens.

"Ask it quick, before that man whips them into another frenzy." she sighed out.

"What is it that you truly want?" he asked her, making her scoff.

"Everyone knows that I want death." she said.

"I see." he hummed before continuing. "In that case, may I ask why _you_ wish for your own death?"

"Tsk. What do you care?" she growled out.

"Humor me." he shrugged. She glared up at him, teeth grinding before looking away.

"I want to die because life's not worth living anymore!" she muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"That's not true!" Mika spoke up before Sitch could say anything. "How can you say something like that?!"

"Because it _is_ true!" Eyonae snapped, her intense glare focused solely on the girl. Everyone jumped at her sudden hostility.

Well, all but Mika. All the little girl could do was stare at the tears welling up in Eyonae's eye.

"For as long as I can remember, I've been insulted, tormented, and outright hated by everyone that my father has wrong! And I've been constantly _demonized_ throughout my entire life! Why?! Because my blood comes from that...that... _BASTARD of a father of mine!"_ People were staring as Eyonae slowly devolved into a crying mess. "I've tried everything that I could think of to show everyone I came across that I was not like my father. I tried approaching with gifts of good will. I tried hiding my identity. I even tried letting others attack me without resisting!" She took a moment to catch her breath, a shaky smile on her lips. "And a few times, even if it was for a few moments, it worked." The smile dropped into a snarl as she glared up at Hayashi, who returned the glare with his own. "But then someone like _him_ always shows up and reignites the fear and hatred!" Her body sagged as her tears slowly slid down her cheeks, a mixture of sorrow and fury hidden from view of those around her. "No one likes me. Not even my own species want anything to do with me! No one...no one...will ever accept me."

No one said anything as the alien woman wept, her whimpered crying the only sound being heard. All they could do was look on, though not as they once did. While there were still many who held anger in their hearts, many others were now looking at as if they'd seen her for the first time.

Finally, Eyonae looked back up at the child. "Tell me." she sniffed. "If the entire universe hated you, would you want to keep on living?" Mika pursed her lips, but ultimately looked at the ground.

"No." she muttered.

"Then why you stand aside and let me die?" Eyonae asked, her voice teetering on desparation.

"Because the whole universe _doesn't_ hate you!" Mika answered, her own eyes tearing up. "The Caped Baldy doesn't hate you! The heroes that have been defending you don't hate you! _I_ don't hate you!" And without warning, she leapt at the one eyed alien woman and wrapped her arms around her neck, clinging tightly to her. "So stop saying that everyone hates you!"

Eyonae could practically feel everything inside of her flat out stop. Her breath. Her mind. Even her heart seemed to stop. All she could do was stare, her eye wide in lifeless shock. Then, the endless darkness that would visit her in dreams seemed to crawl into view, it's entire being writing and churning as it towered over her. The same darkness that would cackle and sadistic delight as it would envelope her each time.

 _"The whole universe_ doesn't _hate you!"_

Her breath returned in ragged gasps as the darkness seemed to crack.

 _"The Caped Baldy doesn't hate you!_ _The heroes that have been defending you don't hate you!"_

More cracks appeared as her mind finally began to catch on to her words.

 _"_ I _don't hate you!"_

Her heart, which was injured to the point of it's beat being practically non-existent, was growing stronger with each beat. Each beat seemed to cause more cracks to appear on the darkness.

'They don't...hate me?' she thought as the darkness crumbled away, piece by piece. 'But...if they don't hate me...'

"...Uh..."

Her arms slowly rose from her sides.

'If they...don't hate me...then...'

Her lips trembled as they slowly wrapped around Mika.

'Then...does that mean...that they...'

Her teary eye slowly gained a shine that had been lost for who knows how long.

'They...they...'

Her head twitched as she gazed skyward, the darkness before finally breaking enough that a light seemed to shine through.

 _'Care about me?'_

"UUUWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

A/N: I can't tell you how many times I teared up writing this. More explained in the next chapter.


End file.
